YOU'RE FIRED!
by MaryMorante
Summary: ¿Confiar en los zorros? Sí, como no. Por confiar en quien no debía, meses de investigación se arruinaron, la misión fue un desastre, y Judy Hopps resultó herida. Un furioso Jack Savage, no solo despedirá al responsable, sino que se encargará de que pague por lo sucedido. Serie de ONE-SHOT.
1. YOU'RE FIRED!

Después de leer muchas historias (muy buenas historias) de Zootopia, me dieron ganas de escribir una. No obstante, aunque amo la pareja de Judy x Nick, quise escribir algo diferente, ya que muchos fanfic hablan de esta pareja y todas sus posibilidades. Además, en varias historias, ponen al personaje de Jack Savage (carácter original de la historia, pero retirado de la película) como el "malo del cuento".

Por eso decidí hacer una historia con Jack Savage, y abordar un poco el tema Judy x Nick.

Espero les agrade, es mi primer fanfic de Zootopia.

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia y sus personajes son propiedad de The Walt Disney Company. A excepción de los creados por mí para este fanfic.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

 **YOU'RE FIRED!**

Si bien, aunque su pequeña estatura parecía insignificante, (en comparación con otros mamíferos) en ese momento, su presencia era notoria en gran medida. Sus pisadas eran firmes, tanto que parecían resonar por todo el vestíbulo de la ZPD.

Con sumo entusiasmo, Benjamin Clawhauser humedeció sus labios, moviendo los hombros al ritmo de la música proveniente de su celular, cortesía del último sencillo de Gazelle. A punto de degustar su primera rosquilla del día, un furioso grito lo hace saltar, arrojando la golosina azucarada al aire, provocando que el pobre felino manoteara con desespero, logrando capturarla al tercer intento.

– ¡¿Dónde está?!

– ¿Eh? – desconcertado por no ver al dueño de esa voz, Ben giro a ambos lados de su escritorio, incluso bajo la vista al celular, pensando que había entrado una llamada a su teléfono.

– Clawhauser… – escucha un molesto suspiro – acá abajo.

– ¿Cómo? – el oficial se asoma por encima de su escritorio, encontrando al mamífero que le llama, quien frustrado, aprieta con el pulgar e índice, el puente de su pequeña nariz – ¡oh Jack, que tal! – se recarga en el escritorio y le da un merecido mordisco a su rosquilla – buenos días.

La liebre macho suelta otro suspiro, intentando calmarse lo suficiente, para no ser grosero con el sensible de Clawhauser; después de todo, él no es el culpable del desastre acontecido ayer por la noche – buenos días Clawhauser… ahora, ¿podrías decirme, **por favor** , ¿dónde está?

– Er, bueno… – el enorme cheetah solo atinó a encogerse en su asiento, cogiendo con algo de temor su gaseosa, jugando nervioso con la pajilla. Todo indicaba, que Clawhauser estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido en la elegante cena, con esos mafiosos – Ju-Judy, mph, mph… – aclara su garganta – Judy sigue en el hospital, aunque Fangmeyer dijo… – quizo continuar, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido.

– ¡No estoy hablando de Judy! – el exasperado grito tuvo la intensidad suficiente, para silenciar un poco el bullicio del vestíbulo, llamando la atención a su diminuta presencia. Apretó los puños, se paro sobre sus puntas, tenso las orejas y lo apunto con el dedo índice – sabes **perfectamente** por quien estoy preguntando, Benjamín Clawhauser.

El cheetah se hizo hacia atrás, mirando a todas direcciones, como si pidiera ayuda con la vista. Delgato, Francine Pennington y Wolford cruzaron miradas entre sí, tomando la sana decisión de no involucrarse.

Jack Savage no estaba enojado, estaba rabioso.

Y no era para menos, la misión se había arruinado.

Y lo peor: Judy resulto lesionada.

El golpeteo constante de un pie sobre su escritorio, regreso a Benjamin a la realidad. ¿En qué momento brinco hasta su escritorio? se preguntaba – ¿y bien? – le interroga Jack, con brazos cruzados, orejas tensas y ceño fuertemente fruncido.

En forma pausada, Clawhauser señala hacia el pasillo de las oficinas – c-creo que esta en su oficina, ve-verás, llego más temprano de lo habitual y… y-yo no vi…

Siseando un 'gracias' casi inaudible, Jack dio un gran salto, bajando del escritorio de Clawhauser, encaminado sus iracundos pasos a la oficina señalada.

Con cada paso que daba, con cada centímetro que se acercaba, sentía que la sangre le hervía más y más. Empezó a sentir sequedad en la boca, su corazón le latía con intensidad y los puños temblaban, por la fuerza ejercida al apretarlos.

Si había un dicho que recordaba desde su infancia, era a no confiar jamás en los zorros. Esa fue la advertencia de sus padres, sus abuelos, hermanos mayores, compañeros de la escuela, de la academia, extraños en la calle, etc. Sin embargo, él era como Judy: un idealista, un soñador, alguien que no juzgaba un libro por su portada.

Además, era un mamífero seguro de sí mismo, un tipo con muchas habilidades y virtudes, alguien en quien confiar y de igual manera, confiaba en sus compañeros de trabajo. Al final de cuentas, también de eso se trataba la ZPD: confianza.

La maldita confianza.

La misma confianza que mando a Judy Hopps al hospital.

¿Por qué tenía que darle su confianza? ¿Realmente se la había ganado? Siempre que tenía oportunidad lo molestaba, le lanzaba clips, lo hacía tropezar, le ponía sobrenombres, derramaba "accidentalmente" su café.

El colmo siempre era, cuando desobedecía sus órdenes.

– _Si que fui un idiota_ – se recriminaba una y otra vez en sus pensamientos – _confiar en un zorro, sí como no…_

Sus patas lo dejaron afuera de la oficina señalada. Sus tensas orejas tintinearon un poco, al escuchar movimientos tras la puerta cerrada, notando la sombra del animal (a través del vidrio empañado) que se movía en su interior.

Paso saliva, sintiéndose tan amarga, como el enojo que se incremento de sobremanera, solo por estar afuera de esa oficina.

Ni pensar en lo que iba a sentir, cuando enfrentara al culpable.

Con mano temblorosa (y la ira a punto de eclosionar) cogió la perilla, hizo una respiración profunda y la giro, no obstante, la perilla se trabo y la puerta no cedió, demostrando que estaba asegurada por dentro.

– ¿Pero qué…? – una vez más, forcejeo el picaporte, pero este se mantuvo firme – ¡¿qué diablos?! – gruño fuerte y empezó a golpear la puerta – ¡sé que estás adentro! ¡te ordeno que abras la puerta en este instante!

Espero un momento y el ruido proveniente del interior se detuvo. Al no recibir más respuesta que el silencio, su coraje se acrecentó – ¡ah no, ni creas que te vas a esconder de mí! – de inmediato, empezó a golpear la puerta con su hombro, dispuesto a derribarla, si era necesario – ¡abre te digo!

El fuerte escándalo de los golpes al madero, llamó la atención de algunos mamíferos que se encontraban alrededor. En su quinto intento, la puerta fue abierta desde adentro, haciendo que Jack se precipite al interior de la oficina, cayendo bruscamente a las patas del animal que buscaba.

Unas suaves risas lo hicieron reaccionar, regresando la vista a la entrada y captando in fraganti, a los que se burlaban de él, quienes al ser descubiertos, se alejaron rápido de allí. Apretó los puños y pronto se levanto, sacudió su elegante traje negro y acomodo su corbata; tenía una imagen que mantener – ¿por qué cerraste tu oficina?

– Tú lo has dicho – le responde, encogiéndose de hombros y dandole la espalda – es **mí** oficina.

– Jajaja oh no, eso si que no – río con disgusto y negó con la cabeza – esta **ya no** es tu oficina.

– Lo imagino.

– ¿Lo imagino? – enarco una ceja y le miró estupefacto, bajando las orejas – _¿qué clase de respuesta es esa?_ – gruño de nuevo y se acerco a la puerta, cerrándola de golpe; no quería hacer más escenas de las que ya había hecho – ¿no entiendes, verdad?… No hay reasignación, no hay baja temporal – acorta distancias – ¡este ya no es tu trabajo, estás fuera!

– Que lástima – fue la única replica que recibió, de nuevo, sin dignarse a mirarle.

Esto fue el colmo de los colmos, Jack simplemente no podía creer tal grado de cinismo, ¿Cómo es posible que tome su despido, tan a la ligera? ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?

Seguro usará hasta los últimos segundos, para burlarse de él.

Fuera de sí, eleva la voz – ¡ESTÁ DESPEDIDA, SEÑORITA ELA MARBLETE! – la coge del brazo, obligándola a volverse – ¡y mírame cuando….! – su reclamo no pudo continuar, al ver el rostro de la joven zorra de mármol. Su mirada, antes llena de orgullo y sarcasmo, estaba visiblemente afectada. Sus ojos castaño oscuro, mostraban un fuerte halo rojizo, así como un casi imperceptible rastro de humedad en sus manchas color ocre, alrededor de los ojos, señal de que quizás (solo quizás) ha derramado alguna lágrima.

Molesta, le enseño los colmillos un segundo, pero de inmediato, recupero la compostura. Si era la última vez, que iba a estar frente a él, no iba a demostrarle que la afectaba – como sea – esbozo una relajada y falsa sonrisa – te gane de nuevo, Jack Savage.

En ese momento y sin percatarse de ello, ambos mamíferos empezaron a ser espiados. Nick Wilde llegó a la oficina de Ela, para aclarar los sucedido en el gran salón "Luminaries". El zorro pelirrojo no tenía la intención, (no al principio) de escuchar la tensa conversación entre Jack y Ela, pero quien podría culparlo, su discusión se oía hasta el pasillo.

Despacio, Nick abrió la puerta y se asomo – _¡genial!_ – pensó y esbozó una sonrisa – _no me han visto._

– ¿Me ganaste? – confuso, la liebre enarca una ceja y como mero instinto, fijo sus azulados ojos en el escritorio de Ela y estaba vació, salvo por una caja de regular tamaño, donde seguro iban sus pertenencias – y ya que esta aquí, señor Savage – con tranquilidad, Ela le extendió un sobre tamaño carta – estoy segura, de que no le molestara entregarle esto al jefe Bogo – se voltea hacia el escritorio y recoge la caja – con su permiso.

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Si antes estaba lleno de rabia, ahora no habría palabras en el diccionario, para describir su furia. Primero, desobedeció las ordenes de la misión, involucrándose directamente en la cena; después, puso en peligro la vida de otros oficiales y su querida Judy fue herida, teniendo que ser trasladada al hospital. Ahora, para cerrar con broche de oro, le quita el privilegio de despedirla: ¡ella renunció!, obligándolo a tragarse todo ese resentimiento y coraje de no poder reclamarle.

Pero no, esto no se iba a quedar así. No podía irse así tan tranquila, después del desastre que ocasionó. Lo iba a tener que escuchar, por las buenas, o las malas.

Y si era por las malas, mucho mejor.

– ¡Un momento! – Jack extendió su pata hacia ella, tomándola del antebrazo – no te vas a ir sin escucharme, Ela.

– ¡Jack suéltame! – la zorra se jalonea, tirando algunas cosas de su caja – ¡me lastimas!

En ese momento, Nick estuvo tentado de intervenir, pero al último segundo Jack la soltó, haciendo que Ela derramara sus pertenencias al piso. Asustada, la zorra se puso de rodillas, recogiendo sus cosas – ¡tú comportamiento infantil puso en peligro a todo un escuadrón, la misión se arruino y uno de mis oficiales salió herido! – gritaba a todo pulmón – ¿y acaso te importa? – se lleva las patas a sus orejas y las jala frustrado – solamente renuncias y ya, tú vida esta arreglada… y a los demás, que se los lleve el diablo.

La zorra frunció el ceño y enojada lo enfrento, olvidando momentáneamente su taza favorita, ahora hecha pedazos – jajaja por favor Savage, no me hagas reír – camina hacia él, empujando un dedo sobre su pecho – tú y yo sabemos muy bien, que no estas furioso por eso, además que lo de la misión, yo…

Una fuerte palmada en la pata de Ela, detuvo su empuje sobre Jack – ¡echaste a perder la misión, y todos esos meses de investigación se fueron al caño, por **tú culpa**!

– ¡No me diste la oportunidad de explicarte! – con enfado, Ela levanta su voz – lo único que hiciste, fue correr junto con Wilde hacia Judy, no te importo ver si alguien más estaba herida.

– ¡Porque Judy era la que estaba lastimada! – entrecerró los ojos – tú solo saliste debajo de esa mesa y corriste hacia nosotros – se acerca y la toma del brazo, apretándola con fuerza – una persona "herida" no corre así.

De nuevo, Ela sacude su brazo, liberándolo de la pata de Jack – ¿es que eres tan idiota? – le pregunta a la zorra – Judy pudo haber muerto – escupe esas palabras, deseando jamás tener que volverlas a repetir.

La mirada de dolor en los ojos de Jack, junto con esas palabras tan hirientes, fueron como un puñal sin filo, que se clavo justo en medio de su pecho – ¿y por qué me despide, señor Savage? – Ela arruga su hocico, agachándose lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos – ¿por poner en peligro a su preciosa conejita de felpa?

Esa pregunta, ciertamente incomodo al oficial Nicholas Wilde, sobre todo porque conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. La astucia de zorro le hizo ver, mucho antes que los demás, el latente interés de Jack por Judy, su Judy.

 **Flashback…**

La noche anterior, la ZPD se presento de encubierto a la elegante cena, de un lobo ártico mafioso. Fueron meses de ardua investigación, algunas noches sin dormir y duro trabajo de campo, lo que los llevo al punto más importante de la misión.

En esa cena de gala, el lobo ártico llamado Serguéi, se encontraría con sus aliados más importantes, donde compartiría una información sumamente valiosa, la cual ayudaría para acusarlo formalmente de sus muchos crímenes, los cuales involucraban tráfico de drogas, ventas en el mercado negro, etc. Con el auxilio confidencial de Mr. Big, lograron infiltrar a Judy, a Fangmeyer y a Delgato; mientras que Wilde, Savage, Francine, Wolford y el resto, vigilaban desde distintos puntos estratégicos.

Por sus habilidades con la puntería, Wilde, Wolford y Savage observaban desde la azotea de un edificio cercano. Siendo los francotiradores de la misión, designados por Savage – Wow, no cabe duda que Judy es una hermosa coneja – expresa Wolford – ¿qué digo hermosa? con ese vestido negro se ve preciosa.

La coneja en cuestión, mostraba un delicado y fino vestido negro, de espalda descubierta, correa delgada que rodea el cuello, cuya tela se pega a su cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas. El rostro llevaba un ligero toque de maquillaje, destacando sus bellos ojos color lila.

– Le dije a Zanahorias, que ese vestido no me gustaba – comenta Nick ligeramente irritado, al ser testigo de como Judy, finge coquetear con un gato montés.

– No te pongas celoso Wilde – le dice Jack – solo es una misión – en su interior, Jack también se sentía incomodo, al ver a Judy reír con otro macho – y si tenemos suerte, todo terminará pro… – poniendo ojos enormes, la liebre levanto el rostro, lejos de la mirilla del rifle, boquiabierto.

– ¿Qué ocurre Savage? – Nick aprovecha la distracción de Jack, para molestarlo – ¿los celos te han comido la lengua?

– Ela…

– ¿Cómo dices? – Nick se asoma por la mirilla, pero Wolford se le adelanta – ¿esa zorra no es Ela?

En medio de la gran gala (y siendo vigilada por los tres) apareció la zorra de mármol. Ela Marblete lucía un vestido rojo granate, con un discreto escote y una apertura en la tela, a nivel de la pierna derecha, dejando ver su suave pelaje color perla, el cual solamente se tornaba ocre en la periferia de las orejas, en la frente y alrededor de sus ojos. Su maquillaje es un poco más fuerte en los párpados y como adorno, en su cuello llevaba un delicado collar de oro, con un diamante en forma de lágrima.

– ¿Pero qué diablos hace ahí? – Sin pensarlo dos veces, Savage tomo la radio – Judy, Ela esta en la fiesta, no importa lo que tengas que hacer, haz que se vaya, no es seguro para ella.

La coneja elevo las orejas y alzo la mirada, buscando a la zorra en cuestión. Cuando localizo a Ela, Judy fue a su encuentro. A la vista de los tres, ambas estaban 'discutiendo' y de pronto, algo malo pasó. Judy se cubrió la boca, mirando con terror a su compañera, alguien las señalo y las balas comenzaron a volar por todos lados.

– ¡Maldición! – grito Nick y junto con Jack, arrojaron unos ganchos con cuerdas al techo del edificio, para irrumpir a través de los enormes ventanales, dejando atrás a Wolford, quien comenzó a disparar a los animales armados.

No tenían tiempo que perder.

Jack corrió tan rápido como Nick. Ela presenció, desde debajo de una mesa (oculta tras el mantel), como ambos se arrodillaban junto a la coneja, y eso la hizo rabiar.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Ela odiaba a Judy.

La odiaba, porque la coneja era tan entusiasta, tan positiva, tan bondadosa y noble, que derribo todas sus barreras, (así como hizo con Wilde) y terminó siendo su mejor amiga, su confidente.

La odiaba, porque no la podía odiar.

Judy era su amiga, de las pocas que tenía, pues su actitud siempre alejaba a los mamíferos a su alrededor. Y aun así, Judy siempre estuvo para ella, y solo ella conocían su más oculto secreto.

Bueno, quizás Clawhauser también lo conocía, ¿pero ese cheetah de qué no se enteraba?

– Quedas despedida por desacató, por arruinar una misión y por arriesgar la vida de un oficial de alto rango.

– ¡Por Dios Santo Jack! deja de engañarte a ti mismo – Ela se levanta, alzando las patas – a ti te importa un bledo la misión, ¡estás furioso porque Judy, Judy Hopps, salió herida! y todos sabemos en la estación, lo estúpidamente enamorado que estás de ella – se gira y Nick apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse.

Pocas veces Jack se quedaba petrificado, sin saber como responder. Siempre había sido una liebre de mente fría, calculador, casi inalterable. No obstante, nunca se imagino que alguien le echara en cara, los sentimientos que profesaba por Judy – eso no es cierto…

– ¡Cielos! prácticamente me he resbalado todos los días, con la baba que dejas cuando la ves – se pone delante de él, poniendo las patas en su cintura – si no lo quieres aceptar, entonces eres más patético de lo que pensé.

Este había sido un golpe bajo para él ¿Acaso Ela no entendía, el dolor de ver a la persona que amas, en brazos de otro? – a ti eso que te importa, solo piensas en ti misma.

– Eso pensé – Ela asintió, se volteo y se arrodillo, con la intención de levantar sus pertenencias.

Sintiéndose derrotado y con orejas bajas, Jack lanzó su último ataque – zorra sin sentimientos – mencionó entre dientes, apenas audible para la zorra delante de él, quien sacudió sus orejas, prueba de que lo había oído.

Si la audición de los presentes fuese más sensible, habrían escuchado como un triste corazón dejaba de latir, solo para romperse en miles de pedazos.

En ningún momento, (aún y con todo el entrenamiento recibido) Jack vio venir la fuerte bofetada que Ela le propino, ni mucho menos, lo que le siguió a tan severo golpe.

Delante de los asombrados ojos de Nick, (no menos pasmado que Jack) Ela sujeto con fuerza la camisa de Jack, obsequiándole un inesperado y prolongado beso.

Ela estaba besando a Jack, su **amor** no correspondido.

– Dulces… galletas… con queso – escucho Nick detrás de él. Se giro y vio a Judy, vestida de civil y con un cabestrillo, donde descansaba su pata izquierda.

– ¿Zanahorias, desde cuando…? – de forma expedita, la coneja cubrió el hocico de Nick – shhh Nick, nos van a descubrir.

Por desgracia, la advertencia para Nick llego tarde. Durante esos segundos de distracción, Ela soltó a Savage, no sin antes susurrarle a su larga oreja – esto es fastidiar la vida de un oficial, detective Savage – lo empujo al piso, se volteo y sorprendió a los espías, asomados en la entrada – ¿Judy? ¿Nick?

– Jeje, hola Ela – Judy la saluda con timidez, sintiéndose como una niña delante de su madre, siendo pillada cometiendo una travesura. Sacude su cabeza y brinca animada – Ela, la micro memoria que le diste a Nick anoche en el hospital, contiene lo que buscamos y mucho más – Judy la toma de una pata – tenías razón, allí estaba todo – le otorga la más tierna de las sonrisas – gracias.

La joven zorra suspiro triste, fijando la vista en el brazo de Judy y la coneja entiende, la razón de su preocupación – oh, esto – niega con la cabeza – no te preocupes, la bala solo me rozo, lo malo es que me lastime el hombro cuando caí, pero los doctores… – Judy detiene su animosa charla, al notar los ojos llorosos de la zorra, y como Nick ponía una pata en su hombro, dandole apoyo – tranquila Ela, todo va a salir bien.

– ¿Me perdí de algo? – las orejas de Judy se pegaron a su espalda, sintiendo angustia por su amiga depredadora.

– Ela – con toda la emoción de ver a Judy sana y salva, Ela se olvido por completo de Jack, y sobre todo, lo que le había hecho con sus labios. Todavía anonadado por el inesperado beso (más la bofetada), Jack Savage intenta acercarse a Ela. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Con vergüenza y temor en su rostro, la zorra se gira sobre sus patas y sale corriendo, dejando atrás a los tres mamíferos, junto con sus cosas – ¡espera! – estira su brazo y aunque sus patas deseaban reaccionar, parecía que su mente lo estaba traicionando, prueba de que aun estaba conmocionado.

– Ok, vamos a aclarar esto… – con una ladina sonrisa en su hocico, Nick Wilde entra a la oficina y apoya una pata en el hombro de Savage – el increíble y famoso detective Jack Savage, se ha quedado perplejo por… – cruzaron miradas y los labios de Nick comenzaron a temblar –puajajaja… ¡UN BESO! – sacude su hombro y le da una palmada en su espalda, a modo de burla – jajaja ¡un beso ha derrotado a Jack Savage! jajajaja.

Esta mofa, ayudo a reaccionar a la liebre, entrecerrando sus irritados ojos al insufrible zorro – Wilde… – de repente, algo brinca encima de Jack, tirándolo al piso y asustando a Nick – ¿Judy?

– ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – con la mano libre que tenía, la coneja furiosa sujeta la camisa de Jack – ¿por qué Ela salió corriendo así? – los adorables ojos de Judy, se empezaron a llenar de agua, las orejas bajaron a su espalda y su nariz comenzó a temblar – ¡¿qué no ves que está enamorada de ti?!… snif…

– ¡Woow, woow! ok, ok – Nick toma a Judy de la cintura, quitándosela de encima a Jack, pero la pequeña coneja todavía trataba de alcanzarlo – demasiada información confidencial aquí Zanahorias, eso esta fuera de nuestra jurisdicción.

– Ela es mi amiga Nick, snif… – seca sus abundantes lagrimas – seguramente esta herida – con cuidado, Nick la pone sobre sus patas – ¿no la viste como se fue?

– _Herida_ – Jack analizó esa palabra, recordando las palabras de Ela minutos atrás: _"lo único que hiciste, fue correr junto con Wilde hacia Judy, no te importo ver si alguien más estaba herida"_ – lanza un pesado suspiro – _su herida no era física… sino…_

El constante golpeteo de una pata, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Jack miro a Judy y vio que estaba golpeando el piso con su pata – ¿y bien? – elevo su brazo, señalando la salida – ¿qué no piensas ir detrás de ella?

La extraña pasividad de Jack, saco a Judy de sus casillas – ¡ay dulces galletas con queso! – la coneja se acerco a la olvidada caja, saco un pequeño portarretratos de entre las pertenencias de Ela y se lo entrega a Jack – ¿quieres dejar de comportarte como un idiota?

El portarretratos, que no era más grande que su pata, contenía una selfie, la cual no recordaba haberse tomado. El hocico de ella permanece apoyado sobre su cabeza, sonriendo a la cámara, en cambio él, su sonrisa (o la mueca en su rostro) no demostraba más allá que pura cortesía, contrastando con la sincera emoción de la hembra.

¿Desde cuando poseía esta foto?

Miro primero a Judy, después levanto los ojos hacia Nick – ¡hey Savage! – el zorro lo señalo con su pata – mejor apresúrate, si lo sigues pensando, no la vas a alcanzar – le guiña un ojo.

– Gracias – por fin, sus patas reaccionaron y salió corriendo de la oficina. Solo existía un problema: ¿qué le iba a decir cuando la alcanzara? ¿le pediría disculpas?, bueno eso era obvio; ¿qué ya no estaba despedida? eso también se lo diría.

¿Y sobre el beso? ¿qué le iba a decir sobre eso?

Negó con la cabeza y arribo al vestíbulo, mirando a todas direcciones.

Él no la amaba, de eso estaba seguro. No obstante, ese beso lo dejo confuso, como si un velo cubriera la parte analítica de su cerebro, impidiéndole razonar con claridad.

Lo del beso lo pensaría más tarde, primero tendría que encontrarla – ¡Ben! ¡¿dónde esta Ela?!

– Lo siento Jack, se marcho – Savage saco su radio, con la intención de llamarla, pero Benjamin se adelanto a sus deseos – no te molestes – cabizbajo, extiende el brazo y abre su garra, mostrándole la placa y la radio de Ela – renuncio.

De inmediato saco su celular, pero pronto se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: no tenía su número de celular.

¿Cómo era posible, que él no la tomara en cuenta, mientras que ella guardaba una foto de ambos?

La liebre bajo sus orejas, sin despegar los ojos de la entrada al ZPD. No le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo: Jack Savage, intrépido detective con categoría internacional, era un completo idiota.

c - c - c - c

Durante la primer semana sin Ela, Judy se mostró bastante afectada. Ela no era su única amiga en la estación de policía, pero si era la hembra con la que mejor se entendía, su mejor amiga. Y le dolía no saber nada de ella. No contestaba su celular, el teléfono de casa estaba desconectado, cerro sus cuentas en las redes sociales, y nadie atendía la puerta de su departamento.

Era como si se hubiera esfumado.

Nick también se veía afectado, pero el astuto zorro procuraba no demostrarlo delante de Judy. Ya bastante pena sentía la pobre coneja, para además preocuparse por él.

El resto del personal también se encontraba perturbado (en mayor o menor medida). En realidad, Ela no era la favorita de todos (ese puesto lo ocupaba Judy), aún así, la zorra de mármol era una compañera, miembro de la ZPD, que incluso logró salvar una misión muy importante, la cual desencadeno su inesperada renuncia.

En contraste, Jack Savage lucía tranquilo. Esto ocasionó que algunos agentes le miraran con recelo. No conocían de todo los hechos, pero fuertes rumores lo señalaban como el culpable de su salida, y eso no les gustaba.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de Jack se mermó, durante la segunda semana.

Los primeros días, Jack logró disimular su estado de ánimo, (sólo Nick y Judy se dieron cuenta, debido a que mantenían un ojo sobre él). Fue hasta el jueves, que todos se percataron de la nostalgia en los ojos de la liebre, sobre todo cuando pasó por el asiento vacío de Ela.

Su pequeña nariz se agitó un poco, suspiro y bajo la vista.

– Mph, mph – el jefe Bogo aclaro su garganta, recuperando algo de atención en los presentes – ¿algo más que quiera agregar, detective Savage? – su profunda voz, le obligo a levantar las orejas; hasta ese momento, reparo que todos le observaban expectantes – no yo… pueden retirarse – levanto su pata, sin regresar la vista a los presentes.

– ¿Judy? – Nick y Judy cruzaron miradas, antes de bajarse de su asiento – ¿si Jack?

Antes de preguntar, miro por un segundo al zorro, regresando la atención a Judy – ¿has sabido algo de ella?

Triste, bajo sus orejas y negó con la cabeza – estoy muy preocupada, la semana pasada telefoneé a su madre, pero la señora Marblete no sabe nada de ella – empezó a acariciar su oreja – no quiero preocuparla, por eso no le he vuelto a llamar.

– Entiendo – Jack se dirigió a la puerta y justo antes de salir, le hablo a los dos – si llegan a saber algo…

– Seguro Savage – contestó Nick – en cuanto sepamos algo, te lo haremos saber.

La liebre no respondió, solo asintió y salió de la sala de juntas.

En su oficina, Jack aseguro la puerta, saco su juego de llaves y abrió el último cajón de su escritorio, de donde extrajo la caja con las pertenencias de Ela.

Conocía su contenido de memoria. Todos los días, revisaba la caja de Ela y al principio, duraba solo unos minutos. Con el paso de los días, los minutos aumentaron, hasta convertirse en horas.

Lo que más consumía su tiempo (además de la foto), era la agenda personal de la zorra. En las últimas hojas, había unas anotaciones sobre él. Su dirección, sus números telefónicos, su fecha de nacimiento, sus gustos personales (comida favorita, equipo favorito, música preferida, etc) y demás datos.

Los diferentes trazos y los distintos colores de tinta, indicaban que esa información la había recabado en distintas fechas.

¿Tanto así lo amaba?

En el transcurso de los días, cayo en cuenta de muchas cosas que antes, no había notado. Cerró los ojos y se recargo en su silla ejecutiva, repasando los hechos.

¿Lo molestaba?

Si, para acercarse a él.

– _Oye Savage, ¿por qué no mueves tu esponjosa cola y me dejas pasar? tengo prisa._

– _Ela ¿qué no ibas al laboratorio? ¿por qué tomas este ascensor?_

 _Con divertida sonrisa, la zorra se inclino hacia él – ¿y tú por qué no cierras esa linda boquita? – apretó su mejilla y lo hizo a un lado, entrando al ascensor antes que él – además, no te había molestado en todo el día – le guiña un ojo._

¿Lo hacía tropezar?

Si, para poder tocarlo.

 _Distraído con un expediente, Jack no advirtió que Ela venía directo a él, chocando con ella. Aún así, lo único que cayó al piso fueron las hojas del expediente. La astuta zorra lo atrapo de la cintura, evitando su caía – ¡mira lo que hiciste! he tirado mis documentos, ¡vaya que eres torpe!_

– _Lo siento mucho Ela, no te vi – ambos se pusieron de rodillas, comenzaron a juntar sus papeles y "accidentalmente", Ela toco la pata de Jack – ten más cuidado la próxima vez, pequeño Jack._

¿Le ponía sobrenombres?

Si, para disfrazar un cumplido.

– _Awww, pero mira nada más quien viene para acá, Ben – se inclino hacia Jack y le acaricio su cabeza – es el pequeño Jack, ¿cómo estás, pequeño Jack?_

 _Nick apoyo la burla con gusto, Judy sonrió divertida y Benjamin, bueno, él solo junto sus garras y suspiro – ¿cuantas veces le he dicho, señorita Marblete, que no me llame así? – le reclamo con molestia._

– _Vamos Jack, solo esta bromeando – le animo Judy._

– _Disculpe usted, detective Savage – la zorra paso de nuevo la pata sobre su cabeza, pero Jack la alejo – pero si se sigue enfadando de esa manera, dejara de verse tan galante – le guiño un ojo, arreglo las solapas de su traje y se fue con Judy – ven Ela, vamos al baño de hembras._

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su hocico. Ela le había estado haciendo 'cumplidos' y nunca se dio cuenta de ello.

Vaya detective que era, se decía a si mismo.

De pronto, recordó que llevaba dos semanas sin tomar café. Se levanto, dirigió sus pasos a la cafetería y escucho la plática de Wolford y Francine – este café esta muy sabroso Wolford, gracias.

– Por nada, Francine – el lobo da un sorbo a su café – ¿sabes? lo compre en el mismo local, donde Ela compraba el suyo.

– _¿Ela?_ – las orejas de Jack se tensaron.

– ¿Ah sí? – dio otro sorbo – pues está genial, si regresa le invitaré uno.

– Qué suerte tenía ese Savage – Wolford niega con la cabeza – un par de veces la acompañe al local, alegando que había arruinado el café de esa liebre – da un sorbo a su vaso – y tenía que compensarlo.

– Pues ojalá derramaras mi vaso jajaja – Francine saborea de nuevo su café – esta delicioso.

Esas palabras, casi hicieron que Wolford escupiera su bebida – ¿sabes cuánto cuesta?, mejor aprovecha este momento, porque no es un lujo que pueda darme todos los días.

Los dos mamíferos salieron de la cafetería, sin notar su presencia. Ahora Jack recordaba, porque ya no iba por café en las mañanas, Ela siempre le llevaba una taza.

¿Derramaba "accidentalmente" su café?

Si, para poder invitarle uno.

c - c - c - c

Fue hasta la quinta semana, cuando Ela se comunicó con Judy. La coneja estaba tan feliz, que olvido comunicarle la nueva a Jack. Si no hubiera sido por Nick, no se habría enterado y tampoco, se le habría ocurrido tan brillante idea.

Zorro astuto, pensó Jack.

Después de mucho insistir (y prácticamente suplicar) a Judy, esta accedió a la solicitud de Savage y Nick. La idea era hacer una videollamada a Ela, para que Jack pueda verla y escucharla, aunque sea por teléfono.

– No entiendo porque Wilde, tiene que estar presente en la videollamada – la liebre cruza sus brazos, viendo de reojo a Nick, que caminaba junto a él.

– Tranquilo Savage – Nick ajustó su corbata azul y aliso su camisa hawaiana – recuerda que fue mi idea – peina su pelaje y los tres entran a un callejón – además, se cómo arreglar el celular para que Ely-very-strawberry no nos vea.

Jack mira a Judy, quien solo se encoge de hombros – está bien Wilde, pero porque tenemos que hacer la videollamada, desde esta... – eleva las patas y señala la camioneta – cosa.

– Porque en esta "cosa" – hace comillas al aire – tengo las herramientas que necesito – Nick abre la puerta de la camioneta, dejando ver al pequeño fennec con un bate de béisbol – ¿quién insultó mi camioneta?

– ¡Pero si es mi pequeño Finnick! – el zorro burlón, abrazo con entusiasmo al zorrito – ¿por qué no le cuentas a papi lo que has hecho?

– Aléjate de mi, idiota – el pequeño zorro salta de las patas de Nick y ve a Jack – ¿quién es este? – lo señala con el bate.

Judy se pone en medio de los dos – Finnick, te presento a Jack Savage; Jack, él es Finnick.

Ambos (con desconfianza) estrecharon las patas. De repente, el razonamiento de Jack, le ayudo a comprender la situación – aguarden un segundo… – mira a Judy – ¿él también va a estar presente?

La coneja suspiro y puso una pata en su cuello, bajando las orejas - veras Jack, Finnick no...

– ¡Hey conejo!, si no estoy yo, nadie usa mi camioneta.

Frustrado, el detective miro a Judy, quien solo asintió – ¿y quién más falta? – reclama Jack – ¿Bogo?

– ¡Que buena idea! – Nick saca su celular – ¿bueno? ¿Clawhauser? ¿podrías decirle a Fangmeyer, Delgato, Wolford y los demás que vengan?

– ¡Grrr! ¡dame eso! – enojado, Savage brinca hacia Nick, en un intento por quitarle el celular.

– Jajaja es broma, mira – muestra la pantalla del móvil, apreciándose solo el menú.

– Como sea – la liebre ajusta su camisa tipo polo, color azul cielo. Nick abraza de lado a Jack, aun con sorna en su rostro y este lo empuja.

– ¡Chicos chicos, cálmense! – Judy le dirigió una mirada de advertencia al zorro – será mejor que empecemos – entrega su teléfono celular a Nick.

El interior del vehículo era bastante simple. Judy, Jack y Finnick se sentaron en un sillón, mientras que Nick ocupo una pequeña mesa de trabajo. Con destreza, Nick se colocó guantes de nitrito y con sumo cuidado, cogió el celular de Judy – tiene que quedar perfecto.

Dos de los presentes, estaban impresionados por Nick. Judy ignoraba las habilidades técnicas de su pareja, en tanto, Jack sentía que había subestimado al depredador – _tiene más aptitudes de las que pensé._

Dando un salto triunfal, Nick le entrega el aparato a Judy – ¡listo! con esto no podrá vernos, solo escucharnos.

Los tres mamíferos sintieron, como la sangre subía hasta su rostro – ¿cinta adhesiva? – gritó el fennec.

La hembra del grupo alza las orejas, frunciendo el ceño – ¡Nick! – se pone de pie – ¡¿está es la "tecnología de punta", que nos ayudaría con la videollamada?!

– ¿Qué? – el zorro se retira los guantes – funcionará creanme, además a nadie se le ocurrió – sonríe seguro – sino, pregúntale a Savage.

El mencionado, que estaba inclinado hacia adelante, levanto un dedo, cubriendo su rostro con la otra pata – por favor, no me involucres en esto Wilde.

De nuevo, Judy analizo la cinta opaca, que ahora cubre la lente de su celular. Elevo sus ojos lila hacia Nick y esbozo una tierna sonrisa – zorro tramposo.

– Coneja astuta.

– Liebre antipática – exclama Finnick divertido.

Cansado, Jack se recargó, cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño, pero segundos después siguió el juego – fennec diminuto.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – el pequeño mamífero intento alcanzar a la liebre, al último segundo, Nick lo detuvo, pues Jack estaba listo para enfrentarlo – shhh cállense todos, está sonando el teléfono.

– _**¿Judy? ¿Judy eres tú?**_ – al otro lado de la pantalla, se apareció la imagen de la zorra de mármol, deteniendo la confrontación entre los machos y tensando las orejas de Jack.

– ¿Ela? – por alguna razón, el fennec reconoció a la hembra. Jack alzo una ceja, confuso por su reacción.

Antes de responder, la coneja les hizo una seña a los tres, advirtiéndoles que guardaran silencio – hey Ela ¿cómo estas?

Al ver a la zorra en el teléfono, el corazón de Jack aumento su ritmo cardiaco, sintiendo una desconocida sensación de hormigueo.

– _**Judy ¿por qué no puedo verte?**_ – la pata de Ela cubre la pantalla un instante – _**tal vez es un error en la llamada**_ – el rostro de Ela reaparece – _**¿quieres que te llame, para ver si se arregla?**_

– ¡No! – las orejas de Ela se pegaron en la cabeza, desconcertada – es decir, no importa Ela, yo si te veo.

– _**¿A sí?**_ – la zorra sonríe – _**dime, ¿cuántos dedos estoy levantando?**_

– No estás levantando ninguno – confirma Judy gustosa.

– _**Coneja astuta.**_

– Jeje, ya me lo han dicho – le otorgo una dulce mirada a Nick, distrayéndose un instante – _**es una pena**_ – hablo la zorra, recuperando la atención de Judy – _**tengo muchas ganas de verte.**_

– Yo también – la coneja bajo las orejas – ¿cómo estás? ¿sigues con tú madre?

Ela negó con la cabeza – _**¿no crees que es patético?**_ – baja sus orejas y suspira – _**esconderme en casa de mi madre**_ – sonríe con tristeza – _**como una cachorra cobarde.**_

Judy, Jack y Nick cruzaron miradas, preocupados – Ela, no eres una cachorra cobarde, simplemente necesitabas tiempo para pensar – acaricia su propia oreja – Nick también te extraña.

– _**Y yo a él**_ – presuntuoso, Nick le sonríe a la liebre – _**aunque a veces diga malos chistes**_ – este comentario desinflo al zorro, dibujando una sonrisa en el hocico de Jack.

– También te extraña Clawhauser jeje, siempre me pregunta por ti.

– _**Y yo también lo extraño a él y sus rosquillas**_ – pasa una pata por su nariz – _**los extraño a todos.**_

– ¿A todos? – Judy ve de reojo a Jack – ¿también a Ja…?

– _**¡Conseguí trabajo!**_ – el drástico cambio de tema, le bajo los ánimos a Jack, aunque entendía por que no quería hablar de él – _**la paga no es muy buena, pero esta bien para empezar.**_

La pequeña nariz de Judy comenzó a agitarse – pero… ¿y el departamento de policía? ¿y nuestros amigos? – un nudo en la garganta se formo, con cada palabra que decía – ¿y que hay de mí? ¿no piensas regresar?

– _**Judy…**_ – la zorra bajo la vista – _**¿qué te parece, si vienes a la cafetería donde trabajo? allí hablaremos y…**_

– No – la sentimental coneja la interrumpió, sintiendo como las lágrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas. Nick tomo una pata de Judy, mientras que Jack cogió la otra, demostrando su apoyo – ¿no quieres seguir siendo mi amiga?

– _**Judy… no llores**_ – aunque Ela no la viera, el sonido de su voz la delataba – _**si lloras, yo… snif**_ – bajo la cabeza y tapo su rostro con las patas – _**¡espera! mi mamá te mando un regalo**_ – sin previo aviso, Ela se levanta de lo que seguro era una cama, mostrando su cuerpo completo y conmocionando a los cuatro. Ela se arroja a su cama, enseñando a la cámara un portarretratos con una foto de las dos – _**mi mamá hizo este portarretratos, con la foto que más nos gusta, ¿qué opinas?**_

Segundos pasaron, y la coneja no respondía – _**¿Judy?**_

Lo que Ela ignoraba, era que Judy, Nick, Finnick y Jack seguían pasmados, con el hocico abierto y ojos como platos.

– _**¿Judy, sigues ahí?**_

Judy sacude su cabeza, para recuperarse – Ela… so-solo traes ropa interior…

– _**¿Eh?**_ – la zorra se sienta en la cama, estirando su camiseta desgastada, color rojo, la cual le llega arriba de la cintura y descubre su hombro izquierdo, asimismo, se aprecian sus bragas negras de encaje – _**¿y qué tiene? estoy en mi casa… jajaja ay Judy ¿en serio aún te da vergüenza? jajaja… pensé que ya lo habías superado en los vestidores.**_

Ciertamente, Judy ya no sentía bochorno con Ela, después de todo, era hembra igual que ella. Pero no olvidaba, que otros tres machos estaban con ella, observando a su mejor amiga en paños menores.

Y hablando de los machos, los tres estaban inclinados, viendo de cerca el teléfono, casi sin parpadear. Como pudo, Judy los alejo y rescato su teléfono.

– ¡Hola Ela, preciosa muñeca!

– _**¿Finnick?**_ ¡Finnick! – exclamaron las hembras y Ela cogió la almohada mas cercana, para cubrirse – _**¡Judy! ¿por qué no me dijiste que estás con Finnick?**_

Nick se dio una palmada en la cara y Jack apretó las patas, controlando las ganas de ahorcar al fennec – por… pues… por… porque va llegando – Judy toma al zorrito del cuello de su camisa – estoy esperando a Nick y acaba de llegar ¿no es así Finnick? – Judy le habla enojada, al zorro del desierto.

– Oh sí, lo que tú digas, coneja – Judy lo suelta y Finnick se acerca al celular – vamos preciosa, ¿por qué no regresas conmigo?

Jack y Judy cruzaron miradas, extrañados – _**Finnick, eres muy dulce, pero sabes que solo te veo como un amigo**_ – la zorra juega con los pliegues de la almohada – _**aparte… conocí a alguien.**_

El zorro y la coneja se giraron hacia Jack, cuyo semblante se mantuvo sereno, al menos en el exterior – eso… eso es muy bueno Ela, me da gusto por ti.

– _**De hecho, tú lo conoces**_ – esboza una discreta sonrisa – _**es Wolford.**_

– ¡¿Wolford?! – Judy y Nick dijeron al unísono, a lo que Ela sacudió sus orejas y Nick tapo su hocico – _**¿Nick?**_

Molesta, Judy golpea el brazo de Nick – jeje… hola Ela.

– _**Ho-Hola Nick**_ – Ela aprieta más su almohada, sintiéndose incomoda – _**Judy, ¿podemos hablar después?**_ – coge el celular y lo pega a su rostro – _**es tarde y tengo que arreglarme para el trabajo.**_

– Claro Ela, dame la dirección de tú trabajo y mañana te visito.

– _**Judy…**_ – Ela mira a la lente, con triste semblante – _**¿aún están Finnick y Nick contigo?**_

– Eh… – los tres machos negaron con la cabeza – no… ¿quieres decirme algo?

– _**Si, bueno… ¡Dios!**_ – la zorra hunde su cara en la almohada – _**¿cómo está Jack?**_

Esta pregunta directa, los tomo por sorpresa. Ambos zorros y la coneja se volvieron hacia Jack, quien bajo las orejas – también te extraña Ela… y mucho – confesó Judy, sin despegar los ojos de la liebre.

Manteniendo la vista en Judy, Jack elevo sus orejas, hizo una respiración profunda, su nariz empezó a temblar y frunció un poco el entrecejo – _**¿en serio?**_ – los cuatro regresaron la atención al teléfono, atestiguando la pequeña chispa que reflejaron los ojos oscuros de la zorra, para inmediatamente, perder el brillo – _**quisiera creerte**_ – pego las orejas en la cabeza y se despidió – _**adiós Judy**_ – finalizo la llamada y se congeló la imagen de Ela.

c - c - c - c

Afuera de la camioneta, permanecen los cuatro mamíferos – ¿y bien? – pregunta Nick, metiendo las patas en sus pantalones color caqui – ¿qué piensas hacer?

Antes de que la liebre pudiera responder, Finnick se planta frente a Jack – si llegas a herir a Ela, te las verás conmigo, liebre.

Savage enarco una ceja, abrió el hocico, pero la coneja lo interrumpió – Jack… – Judy se le acerca y coge sus patas – si te digo donde trabaja, ¿prometes no lastimarla?

El macho sonrió, cerro los ojos y soltó las patas de Judy – no la necesito – eleva una pata y se despide – gracias, nos vemos más tarde – giro sobre sus talones, metió las patas en los bolsillos de sus jeans y se alejo.

Esta respuesta no la esperaba la coneja. Agito su nariz y esta a punto de llamar a Savage, pero Nick puso una pata en su hombro – déjalo Judy – eleva los ojos y mira a la liebre – él sabe lo que hace.

c - c - c - c

A altas horas de la noche, Jack condujo su vehículo de lujo, aparcando en la parte más oscura de una esquina. Apagó el motor y saco unos binoculares, enfocando la vista en una cafetería. Sonrió con ironía, al recordar las palabras de Judy.

" _Si te digo donde trabaja, ¿prometes no lastimarla?_

– _Si tan solo Judy supiera_ – pensaba Jack.

Savage uso recursos del departamento, para averiguar el paradero de Ela. Desde la tercer semana, comenzó la investigación en secreto. Cuando su número de seguridad social se activo, rastreo la dirección de su nuevo empleador. Esto pasó, una semana antes de que Ela contactara a Judy.

Él sabía donde trabajaba y la espiaba todas las noches, antes de finalizar su turno. Solo un par de ocasiones, vio a Wolford llegar a la cafetería, pero su trato (desde la distancia) parecía cordial, al menos, por parte de ella.

El cambio, el lobo tenía otros intereses, quedando al descubierto en la videollamada. Por esto, la declaración de Ela, no causo mayor sorpresa en Jack.

– Hasta mañana – una joven oveja se despidió de Ela. La zorra aseguro su bolso y se encamino tranquila a casa.

Cuando la hembra estuvo a una distancia prudente, Jack encendió el automóvil.

Media hora más tarde, la zorra apenas llegaba a su departamento – ¡Dios, estoy muerta! – dejo las llaves en un mueble cercano a la puerta, y el bolso lo llevo a la cocina. Entro a su habitación, se puso un camisón color coral, con figuras de fresas en color blanco, fue a la cocina y tomo el bolso.

– _Las ventajas de trabajar en una cafetería_ – pensó, sacando del bolso una fiambrera y la metió al microondas. Cuando sonó la campana del horno, saco su cena y fue a la sala.

Toc toc toc.

– ¡Sí eres tú Rumiante, no me interesa! – la zorra continuo comiendo, cambiando los canales de su televisor.

Toc toc toc.

Ela rodó los ojos – ¡largo! – se acomodó en el sofá, sonriendo al encontrar una película.

Toc toc toc.

La zorra se gira hacia la puerta y sin querer, derrama comida en su camisón – ¡rayos! – deja su fiambrera y corre a la cocina, para limpiar la mancha – ¡grrr! voy a matar a ese venado – agarra un paño húmedo y va hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el mueble para coger las llaves – ¡Rumiante! ¿cuántas veces te he dicho, que no quiero salir…? – abre la puerta y encuentra a Jack Savage, vistiendo una camisa gris con las mangas dobladas, reloj de pulsera color plateado y pantalones jeans negros – ¿…contigo?

– Buenas noches, Ela.

– ¿Ja-Jack? – la zorra da un pasó hacia atrás, mira su camisón manchado y se abraza, ocultando la mancha – ¿qué… qué haces aquí?

La liebre se inclina a un costado y alza una caja de oficina – te traje esto.

Aún perturbada con su presencia, Ela solo asiente y coge la caja. Ambos quedan callados, oyéndose solo el ruido del televisor – ¿puedo pasar? – le pregunta, clavándole la profundidad de sus ojos azules.

La zorra frunció el entrecejo y lo medito por un segundo. Sin responder, Ela se hizo a un costado, dejando pasar a la liebre. Cerro la puerta con una pata y llevó la caja a la sala, siendo seguida por Jack – aguarda un segundo – le indico, antes de entrar a su habitación.

En ese momento, alguien más toco a la puerta. Jack tenso las orejas y desvío la vista a la entrada.

En tanto, la zorra intenta controlar sus nervios – _cálmate Ela, calma_ – rápido, se quito el camisón quedando en ropa interior y busco que ponerse – _Jack solo trajo tus cosas, seguro les estorbaban en archivo… ¿cómo supo donde vivo? –_ sacude su cabeza y continua buscando en los cajones.

Minutos después, encontró una camisa color naranja, junto con unos shorts azul marino. Revisaba el conjunto, cuando escucho un fuerte ruido en el pasillo, sobresaltándola. Se vistió y salió apurada, encontrando a Jack en el pasillo, con las patas metidas en los bolsillos, observando al venado ebrio, que está en el suelo – perdió el equilibrio y se cayó – comento Jack tranquilo.

Estupefacta, la zorra ayudo junto con Jack, a poner de pie al venado – ¿Cervic, estás bien? ¿qué pasó?

El embriagado mamífero, vio de reojo a Jack – perdí el equilibrio y caí – regreso la vista a Ela – buenas noches, señorita Marblete.

– _¿Señorita Marblete?_ – Ela enarco una ceja, ya que Cervic Rumiante nunca le había llamado así. Confusa, poso los ojos en Jack – tu vecino es un mamífero agradable – dijo sin más – ¿podemos regresar?

Ela sentía que algo más había pasado, pero decidió pasar por alto la situación. Ambos regresaron al departamento y de nuevo, el silencio incomodo se presento. Jack aclaro su garganta – bonito departamento.

– ¿Qué quieres, Savage? – Ela se recarga en la barra de su cocina, cruzo sus brazos y se apoyo en una pata.

El mamífero se encoge de hombros – ¿qué tal una taza de café? – le sonríe.

– Lo siento, no tengo… y no me refería a…

– ¿Por qué no abres la caja?

– ¿La caja? – Ela vio de reojo la caja, la misma que dejo semanas atrás en ZPD. Sin despegar la vista de Jack, la zorra se acerco sigilosa a la caja, le da la espalda y se inclina.

Sin poder evitarlo, la vista de Jack se recreo con las piernas y la esponjosa cola de Ela – mph, mph – puso su puño en el hocico y desvío la mirada, con marcado rubor en sus mejillas y orejas. Cuando regreso los ojos a Ela, vio que cargaba una bolsa de café en una pata y un enorme paquete de fresas, sellado y adornado con rosas blancas, con la etiqueta "Bunnyburrow's farms", en la otra. Dentro de la caja, no estaban sus cosas de oficina, sino varios artículos que le gustaban: dos paquetes de café, (de la misma tienda, donde le compraba el café a Jack), fresas de la granja de Judy, una botella fina de champagne, una caja de chocolates y una vela perfumada, con aroma a brisa marina – no… no comprendo – expresa perpleja.

– Tenías razón – Jack baja las orejas y empieza a caminar hacia Ela – sobre la misión – da otro paso – sobre mí – se para frente a ella y eleva su rostro – y mis sentimientos por Judy.

De inmediato, la zorra guarda las fresas en la caja y se aleja, evitando a Jack – no, no… a ver… – deja la bolsa de café en la barra y apoya las patas – mira Savage, si quieres que te perdone por despedirme…

– ¡No Ela, no es lo…!

– Te perdono – le corta la zorra – pero ni creas, que te pediré perdón por abofetearte – se mete a la cocina y saca su cafetera.

La liebre se acerca de nuevo, con las patas metidas en los bolsillos – esta bien, creo que es lo justo.

La cola de Ela empezó a moverse de manera errática – de lo que si me arrepiento es… de lo otro – suspira – jamás debí de haber… – de repente, la zorra da un pequeño salto y deja caer la cuchara con café. Jack cerro distancias y la abrazo de espaldas, hundiendo su rostro en la caja torácica – no… por favor, no digas que te arrepientes de eso.

Paralizada, Ela trata de reaccionar sin éxito; solo logra mover la cola – Ela, es verdad que me gusta Judy, pero desde que te fuiste, nada ha sido igual en mi rutina – aprieta más el abrazo en su cintura y suspira, llenando los sentidos con su aroma – y no estoy hablando solo del café.

Al no recibir respuesta, Jack prosiguió – Ela, quiero ser sincero contigo. No se lo que siento por ti – las orejas de Ela se movieron, dando a entender que estaba escuchando – pero si abandonar todos los casos, usar recursos de la ZPD y sobornar a unos animales, para poder localizarte (sin contar las noches en vela) quiere decir que me gustas, entonces sí, si me gustas Ela.

La zorra dejo de mover la cola, Jack la soltó y bajo la mirada. De improviso, se escucho un sonido extraño, seguido de una grabación: _"…abandonar todos los casos, usar recursos de la ZPD y sobornar a unos animales para poder localizarte…"_

Esto indudablemente perturbo a la liebre, pues no sabía que estaba siendo grabado. Ela se giro y le mostró su llavero, con forma de zanahoria (regalo de Judy y porque no decirlo, consejos de Nick) – esta bien Savage, el trato es este: tienes seis semanas para demostrarme lo que has dicho. Si es verdad, te permitiré borrar la grabación, si es un truco, no se… – la zorra sonríe, se encoge de hombros y se recarga en el mueble de cocina – tal vez le interesará saber a Bogo, lo que su detective estrella ha hecho con los recursos de la ZPD.

La mirada de asombro en Jack, cambio a una más animada. El tenso ambiente que existía entre los dos desapareció. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, Ela sentía algo de esperanzas con Jack – ven aquí Jack – jala una silla alta y lo invita a sentarse – ayúdame a preparar tu café.

Con entusiasmo, Jack salta a la silla, toma la cafetera y el café, mientras que Ela limpia el que tiro – seis semanas – comenta el macho – esos son 42 días, y solo han pasado 39.

– No sabía que llevarás la cuenta – llena el depósito de agua y sonríe coqueta.

Jack ríe y eleva su brazo – para ser más exactos, son 936 horas – ve su reloj – y en 8 horas y 53 minutos, serán 937.

– Si que eres bueno en matemáticas – enciende la cafetera y el gorgoteo del agua, acompaña al sonido de la televisión. La zorra fue por dos tazas y Jack no despego la vista de ella, aunque un recuerdo reciente, borro su sonrisa del hocico – mmmh, espero no causarte problemas con Wolford – cruza los brazos sobre la barra.

– ¿Wolford? – le da una taza – jajaja es solo un amigo.

– ¿Y sobre el fennec, amigo de Wilde?

– ¿Es acaso un interrogatorio, detective Savage? – Ela pone sobre la barra un pequeño tarro con azúcar – ya es medianoche y mañana lo esperan en la ZPD.

– Tengo tiempo – coge la taza de Ela y le sirve café – si a la señorita aquí presente, no le molesta atender a una liebre torpe como yo.

– Liebre lista.

– Zorra astuta.

La noche siguió su curso, acompañando a los dos mamíferos, con su refrescante brisa. No hubo besos, abrazos o caricias; solo una agradable charla, que se extendió hasta la madrugada.

Los primeros rayos de sol que entraron por la ventana, cubrieron de forma tenue a la liebre macho dormido, holgadamente sentado en el sillón. Un brazo esta apoyado en el mueble y el otro, rodea los hombros de la zorra, que descansa la cabeza en su regazo.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

c - c - FiN - c - c

.

.

.

.

.o 0 o.

Epílogo

Jack abrió la puerta del departamento de Ela, encontrándose con un venado, que apenas podía mantenerse de pie. El mamífero se recargo en el marco de la puerta, esforzándose por enfocar la vista – tú no eres Ela.

Jack esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – no – extendió la pata de manera diplomática – yo soy Jack Savage.

El venado no respondió al gesto, al contrario, se mofo de la liebre – jajaja ¿y qué se supone que eres? ¿Su nuevo muñeco que peluche? – da unos pasos para atrás, recuperando el equilibrio – mira pequeño, no tengo tiempo para bromas, háblale a Ela.

Jack cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos – debo asumir, que usted es el señor Rumiante ¿verdad? – la liebre niega con la cabeza – lamento no poder ayudarle con su petición.

El venado entrecerró los ojos, se agachó para quedar a la altura de Jack y resopló, arrojando su aliento alcohólico a Savage, quien solo sacudió un poco su nariz – oh pero que dulce, crees que eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella jajaja – pone ambas pezuñas en el piso, para no caerse – esa zorra candente, necesita a un macho de verdad, así que esfúmate amigo – aproxima una pata hacia Jack, con la idea de quitarlo para entrar al departamento de Ela; sin embargo, en un zagas movimiento, Jack lo toma de la muñeca, asombrando al venado.

– Te la voy a dejar fácil "amigo" – el semblante amistoso de Jack cambio, poniendo la peor de sus caras. De manera insistente, el venado intenta liberar su muñeca, pero la fuerza de la liebre se lo impide – te referirás a la señorita Marblete de forma apropiada, vas a dejar de molestarla y no te acercaras a ella, en un radio de seis metros, ¿comprendes "amigo"? – finaliza y lo suelta.

El venado bufo, con dificultades se puso de pie y se apoyó en la pared – como sea, ni que estuviera tan buena – se da la vuelta para retirarse, pero a los dos pasos se detiene – al menos dime, ¿es buena en la cama, eh?, no quiero perder la apuesta – gira la cabeza buscando a Jack, pero ya no está – ¿pero qué…?

Como en cámara lenta, el venado siente que unas patas suaves lo toman del cuello, lo impulsan hacia atrás y es arrojado violentamente al piso, golpeando su brazo y pierna derecha al caer. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio a Jack, enseñando su placa de policía y quedo pretificado.

Jack se alejo del venado, sin despegar los ojos de él. Metió las patas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y espero a Ela – perdió el equilibrio y se cayó – dijo sin voltear a verla.

Una vez que el venado se alejo, Jack entrecerró los ojos – _vendré a verle cuando este sobrio… solo para asegurarme._

.o 0 o.

c - c - FiN - c - c

Si has llegado hasta aquí, (ya sea por curiosidad, por que no hay nada mejor que hacer o porque realmente te gusto el fanfic… ¡muchas gracias!

Si te gusto, si no te gusto, si quieres una segunda parte, si tienes alguna queja o duda, no dudes en dejarme un review, con gusto lo leeré y en su caso, te responderé (por ejemplo: ¿quién de los dos fue el primero en despertar)

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	2. INICIOS Y REINICIOS (parte 1)

Caray, debo decir, que no espere esas respuestas tan positivas, a mi humilde Fic. Realmente, leer todos los reviews que me dejaron, alegraron mi corazón y me dio los ánimos suficientes, para escribir esta continuación.

¿Qué tan larga va a ser esta secuela? La idea, es que sean solo dos partes. Siendo sincera, yo escribo conforme me dicta la inspiración. Aún así, ya tengo planeado (para un futuro) hacer un Fic largo, con los personajes de esta historia.

 **Antes de continuar** , debo declarar una _**FE DE ERRATAS**_ **,** que no percibí en el capítulo pasado:

" _Jack ríe y eleva su brazo – para ser más exactos, son 936 horas – ve su reloj – y en 8 horas y 53 minutos, serán 937."_

La **suma** realmente debe ser **944.53,** y con estas horas, de 39 días pasarían a 40 (Ela renunció a las 8:53 am)

Quiero agradecer públicamente a **luks16** , pues fue él quien detecto el error. Amigo, muchas gracias por tu perspicaz observación, me dio mucha vergüenza cuando me señalaste ese error, pero si uno no aprende de sus errores, no avanza :)

Dedico este capítulo con mucho cariño, a todos los que me han dejado un review: **Judy Everlarck, Bosstwin, -Chan X3, SpyTaku299, Arakisa, Naoki chan, luks16, Alaska-Luna,** **ChoMi-ChoMi,** **Dobledragon, RiceHina,** así como a los que la han marcado como favorito y la siguen.

A los que se han tomado su tiempo para dejarme un review, les comento que deje su respectiva respuesta al final.

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney Company. A excepción de los creados por mí para este fanfic.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

 **INICIOS Y REINICIOS**

 **(parte 1)**

La claridad del amanecer, empezó a lastimar los párpados de Jack. Frunció un poco el entrecejo, apretó los párpados y sintió una contractura, a nivel del cuello – ouh – estiro su cuello hasta que trono, y puso la pata en su nuca. Cuando intento incorporarse, sintió el peso extra en su regazo, bajo la vista y vio la cabeza de Ela, descansando sobre él.

– _Ela_ – en ese momento, presto atención a su alrededor y recordó todo. Anoche, la siguió hasta su departamento, con la firme intención de hacer las paces.

Poso los ojos en la zorra, sonrío y movió con suavidad su pata, sobre el hombro de ella – _funcionó._

Los párpados de Ela se apretaron un poco, bostezo enroscando su lengua, chasqueo los dientes y abrió lentamente los párpados. Parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos adormilados, viajaron a varios puntos de su sala. Giro la cabeza hacia Jack y puso ojos como platos – ¿Jack?

– Buenos días – sonríe la liebre.

De inmediato, la zorra se incorpora, siendo ayudada por él – ¿qué haces…? – ve un tazón en su mesita de té, con dos fresas y restos de crema batida, junto con un par de copas vacías. Forma con el hocico la letra "O" sin emitir sonido – _ahora recuerdo, Jack se quedo toda la noche_ – se vuelve hacia el macho – te quedaste – dice con preocupación.

– ¿Perdón? – baja las orejas y eleva una ceja – ¿hice mal?

– Sí… – Ela se levanta y niega con la cabeza – no… – coge el tazón junto con las copas y los lleva a la cocina – es decir: sí, porque vas a llegar tarde a la ZPD – regresa, se para frente a él y pone patas en la cintura, mostrando una cálida sonrisa – y no, porque fue una agradable velada, pequeño Jack – acomoda la pata en su cabeza y lo acaricia.

Jack rueda los ojos, lanzando un suspiro – ¿algún día dejarás de llamarme 'pequeño Jack'?

– La esperanza muere al último – se inclina hacia él – será mejor que te vayas, no querrás tener problemas con Bogo.

El macho ríe y niega con la cabeza – no te preocupes… mmmh, quisiera usar tu baño, si no te importa.

– Es aquella puerta – ofrece su pata y lo ayuda a incorporarse – hay toallas limpias y cepillos de dientes nuevos en los cajones, por si quieres asearte.

– Gracias – la liebre entra al baño y Ela ingresa a su habitación. De sus cajones, saco unos short con jareta ajustable; uno negro y otro azul con blanco, junto con dos camisetas, una verde y otra amarilla. La zorra se recarga en la puerta del baño, que da a su habitación – ¡pequeño Jack! dejo un cambio de ropa, sobre la cama – dice con voz melodiosa – por si gustas.

– Está bien – se oye tras el madero, al igual que la caída de agua – gracias.

La alegre zorra, se dirigió con gozo a la cocina. Nunca imagino (ni en sus más esperanzados sueños) que iba a pasar toda una noche, con Jack. Ahora, la liebre se estaba duchando en su baño. Rió y puso patas en sus mejillas – por Dios, no debo imaginar cosas jijiji – llena de dicha, fue a su refrigerador y busco lo necesario, para preparar un desayuno al macho que amaba.

En tanto, mientras se duchaba, Jack repasaba lo sucedido durante la noche.

 **Flashback…**

Una lámpara de mesa, junto con el resplandor de la televisión, son las únicas fuentes luminosas que acompañan a la joven zorra de mármol y a la liebre macho – _¿cómo sabes que aún vive?_ – se escucha desde el aparato.

– _No lo sé, no con seguridad…_ – el sonido de un gimoteo mal disfrazado, tenso las orejas de Jack y vio de reojo a Ela.

– _Verás, antes de que él bajara al pueblo, jamás había nevado, y después nevó_ – Ela alargo su pata y cogió un kleenex de su mesita – _si él no estuviera vivo, no estaría nevando_ – la zorra sonó su nariz y seco unas lágrimas – a _ún me veo bailando entre la nieve._

– ¿Estás bien? – Jack pone una pata en su hombro. Como reflejo, Ela se levanta del sofá y recoge la charola, que reposaba sobre su mesita de té, con dos tazas y un tazón vacío – ¿quieres más fresas? – limpia sus ojos con la muñeca.

Preocupado, Jack va detrás de ella, guardando distancia – ¿sabes? antes me gustaba 'El lobo patas de tijeras'.

– ¿Te gustaba? – Ela agrego más fresas al tazón, (de las que él le regalo) y en medio de estas, puso crema batida – ¿ya no te gusta? – el macho niega con la cabeza. La hembra baja las orejas y le entrega el tazón – lo siento, hubiera escogido una mejor película.

Savage sonríe – ya no me gusta, porque te hizo llorar – un enorme sonrojo, ilumino el pelaje en las mejillas y orejas de Ela, provocando una extraña sensación de dicha en él. De inmediato, una agradable sonrisa, se dibujo en el hocico de la zorra – awww que dulce eres, pequeño Jack – lleva la pata a su mejilla.

– ¿Ya estará fría la champagne?

– Yo creo que sí – Ela saca la botella de su nevera y de una alacena, agarra dos copas – ¿quieres ver otra película?

Jack se encoge de hombros – pon lo que tú quieras, mientras no te haga sentir mal.

– Si que es usted galante y caballeroso, detective Savage – se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá. Jack abrió la botella y sirvió las copas. Ela puso el tazón en medio de los dos, cogió el control de su televisor y se lo entrego – pon lo que gustes.

Sin responder, Jack solo la miro de reojo, sonrío, cambio los canales y sintonizo el canal de videos musicales – ¿música? – pregunta la hembra.

– Así podemos platicar – eleva su copa, chocando con la de ella.

– Liebre lista.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Apenas unas horas atrás, le había dicho a Ela que le gustaba y ahora, se estaba cambiando en su habitación, usando sus ropas.

¿Eso no era ir demasiado rápido?

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, disfruto mucho la velada con Ela, y sí, sí le gustaba; pero también le gustaba Judy, y mucho. Después de todo, uno simplemente no se enamora y desenamora de alguien, de la noche a la mañana.

Si quería llegar a conocer a la zorra, debía tomar las cosas con calma. Al fin y al cabo, era un macho frío, calculador, reservado, sigiloso en sus movimientos, cuidadoso en sus desiciones.

Por su carácter tan serio y formal, aun no se sinceraba con Judy.

¿Y si estaba perdiendo una oportunidad con la coneja?

Bajo las orejas y suspiro – _creo que eso no lo sabré, además, Ela no se lo merece._

Sí, definitivamente tomaría el asunto de Ela, con calma.

Al salir de la habitación, fue recibido por un suave aroma a pancakes. Camino hacia la cocina, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Tenso las orejas y recordó al venado de anoche – _espero que no sea él_ – abrió la puerta y pasmado, bajo las orejas, deseando no estar parado en la entrada – _tú…_

– Disculpa la molestia Ela, pero recibimos el reporte del ataque a un venado – el oficial, baja la hoja del informe – su jefe… – un largo y embarazoso silencio, se presento entre los dos machos, cuando cruzaron miradas.

Los ojos de Nicholas P. Wilde, parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas y de forma pausada, eleva su pata con la radio.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Jack hizo una mueca, alzo las orejas, lanzo un pesado suspiro y apoyo una pata en la frente – mira Wilde, no es lo que tú… – Nick presiona el botón de la radio – Clawhauser… no me lo vas a creer… – poco a poco, una enorme y burlesca sonrisa, fue apareciendo en el hocico del zorro.

Al mismo tiempo, en la estación, Ben estaba sorbiendo su gaseosa con una pajilla – _**Clawhauser… no me lo vas a creer…**_ – el cheetah desvía los ojos a la radio.

– Nicholas Wilde, no te atrevas a…

– ¡Jack Savage! – Nick alza las patas, oyéndose por la radio un amortiguado sonido, cortesía de Benjamin Clawhauser, escupiendo su gaseosa – _**prrrrrrrr**_ – y yo que creí, que este era el departamento de Ela – menciona el vulpino con sorna.

Un gesto de ironía, se forma en Jack – si Wilde, es el departamento de Ela – pone patas en la cintura – ¿necesitas algo?

– A decir verdad, no – Nick entrecierra los ojos, sonríe con picardía y su cola se mueve animadamente – veo que pasaste una excelente noche – lo señala, con la pequeña antena de la radio – hasta cambiaste tu aspecto – se inclina hacia él – y debo decir, que te queda bien.

Jack baja la vista a la camiseta amarilla y el short negro. Ambas prendas le quedaban algo grandes, por lo que no era difícil, saber a quien pertenecían – ¿disfrutas esto, verdad?

– Así es, 100% – una voz proveniente del interior, llamo la atención de los machos – Jackie, ¿quieres moras, zarzamoras o fresas en tus pancakes?

– _¡¿Jackie?!_ – las orejas de la liebre bajaron, su rostro se ruborizo al igual que las orejas y se giro hacia la cocina. No obstante, una fuerte carcajada, regreso su atención hacia Nick – puajajajaja… no, no, deja corrijo – pone un puño en el hocico – mph, mph… ¿disfruto esto? sí, si lo disfruto, 200% jajajajaja.

Marcadamente abochornado, Jack bufa molesto y cruza sus brazos – ¿no viniste a otra cosa?

– No te preocupes 'Jackie', el caso esta resuelto – se inclina de nuevo hacia la liebre – seguramente, Cervic Rumiante molesto de nuevo a Ela; tú la defendiste, dándole su merecido, él llegó tarde al trabajo y alego haber sido atacado, para no perder su empleo.

La capacidad deductiva de Nick, sorprendió a Jack; ademas, el zorro dijo algo, que despertó su interés – un momento, ¿desde cuando la molesta?

– ¡JA! ¿quién sabe? es su pasatiempo favorito – mueve una pata al aire, restándole importancia – pero cuéntame ¿pasó algo interesante entre ustedes dos?

Sin darse cuenta Jack, Ela se aproximó a él – no, no paso nada entre los dos y para tu información, no va a pasar **nada** entre Ela y yo – la zorra se detiene, baja las orejas al igual que la cola. El astuto zorro, vio la sombra de Ela aproximarse, por lo que no dijo nada. Solo sonrío y asintió, esperando paciente la reacción de la hembra – vaya… yo… – Jack tensa las orejas y se gira – creo que entendí mal… – menciona con marcada desilusión en su voz; agarra la tela de su camisa naranja y la aprieta, se encoge de hombros y evita su azulada mirada – es bueno saber la verdad.

– No, no, Ela – Jack se aproxima y toma su pata – no lo decía por ti, es que Wilde…

– ¿Nick? – la zorra alza las orejas y al fin, ve a Nick, parado en su entrada.

– ¡Ely very strawberry! – con gracia, Nick se aproxima y la rodea de hombros. Ela pega las orejas al cráneo, con ojos enormes – te ves inusualmente radiante el día de hoy, imagino que es debido, a tu invitado nocturno – le habla con voz seductora, guiñándole un ojo.

Un fuerte sonrojo, decora el rostro de Ela – este… – ve de reojo a Jack, quien solo eleva su pata, como demostrando la razón de su respuesta – Nick, no es lo que tú crees, realmente nada paso entre Jack y…

– ¡Nick, ayúdame con las bebidas! – los tres mamíferos se asoman, viendo a Judy acercarse por el pasillo, con una charola de cartón y tres vasos medianos desechables. Eleva los ojos y ve la cabeza de cada uno – ¿Jack?

Con urgencia, Nick salió y corrió hacia Judy – ¡no Zanahorias, no los veas! – le retira la charola – están desnudos.

– ¡¿DESNUDOS?! – gritaron Ela y Jack al unísono, decorando de fuerte carmesí sus rostros – ¡Nick! ¡Wilde!

Un extraño ruido, se escucho desde la radio de Nick.

– ¡OOOAAAAH! – la asustada coneja da un salto y se gira, cubriendo los ojos con sus orejas – ¡dulces galletas con queso!

– Jajajaja ¡ouch! – la zorra golpea el hombro de Nick, antes de acercarse a Judy – ¡Judy no es cierto, mírame, estoy vestida!

Despacio, la coneja abrió un ojo, miro a Ela y rodó los ojos hacia Jack – es cierto… ¡Nick! ¡¿por qué me dijiste eso?!

– Porque es divertido jajaja – pone los ojos en Jack y el semblante serio de la liebre (además de los puños apretados), calman las risas de Nick – jaja… mph, mph… ten – le entrega la charola con las bebidas.

– _**¿Clawhauser? ¿qué te pasó? ¡reacciona!**_ – se oye a través de la radio y los cuatro mamíferos tensaron las orejas. Jack, Ela y Judy miraron a Nick – Wilde, no habrás dejado…

– ¡No, por supuesto que no! – el zorro bajo las orejas y apaga la radio – vengan amigos, traemos bebidas – Nick empuja a los tres, al interior del departamento y cierra la puerta.

c - c - c - c

Más tarde, en su vehículo policíaco, Nick acaricia su abdomen – que buena suerte tuvimos, ¿eh Zanahorias?

Gustosa, la coneja asiente – me encantan los pancakes de Ela – da un sorbo a su café – y este café esta delicioso – extiende la pata y lo deja en el portavasos – estoy feliz de que esos dos, hicieran las paces.

– Yo estoy feliz, de que el 'pequeño Jack' tenga otra distracción – acomoda sus lentes de aviador.

Una dulce mirada, le otorgo Judy – zorro astuto.

– Coneja astuta – le sonríe.

Judy ríe y enciende el motor – ¿cuánto tardará Jack en marcarla?

– No sé – el vulpino se encoge de hombros y desvía la vista hacia la calle – si es un conejo listo, se tomará su tiempo – regresa los ojos a Judy – eso si en verdad, esta interesado en Ela.

– Si está verdaderamente interesado en ella – Judy inclina su cabeza hacia Nick – no se tardará.

– Si ella quiere estar con él, no lo presionará para que la marque.

– Si él piensa en los sentimientos de ella, la marcará – la coneja aprieta el volante y agita su nariz – aunque sea de forma parcial.

Molesto, Nick retira sus lentes de aviador – y si ella piensa en los sentimientos de él, esperará a que este preparado para marcarla.

Judy eleva la voz – ¡si no la marca, tal vez solo esta jugando con ella!

Frustrado, Nick también grita, sin medir sus palabras – ¡¿y si la marca y se arrepiente?! – la hembra da un pequeño brinco, agita con más fuerza su nariz y baja las orejas. Nick por su parte, también baja las orejas, volteando la cara hacia la ventana. Ambos quedan en silencio y Judy rueda la vista al frente, apretando el volante.

– Judy…

– ¡¿Qué?! – se gira hacia su ventana y ve a Ela, con las orejas pegadas a la cabeza – oh Ela, perdón… lo siento mucho – se asoma hacia abajo.

– Descuida, es solo que… – gira su cabeza – están obstruyendo la salida del coche de Jack.

– ¿Eh? – Judy mueve su espejo retrovisor y ve el vehículo de Jack a un costado. La liebre, enciende y apaga los faros del automóvil – oh, disculpa – maniobra su patrulla, se despide de la zorra y se aleja del edificio.

La coneja manejo un buen tramo, antes de que alguno dijera palabra. Era más que obvio, que ninguno de los dos hacia referencia de Jack y Ela, sino de ellos mismos.

Después de meditar la discusión, Nick es el primero en hablar – ¿Zanahorias? – suelta un pesado suspiro – ¿Judy?… solo para el récord, no estábamos hablando de Jack y Ela ¿cierto?

La coneja lo ve de reojo, ceñuda agita su nariz y regresa la atención al frente.

– Si, eso pensé – Nick tenso las orejas y puso una pata en la frente – Judy escucha, se que para ti es muy importante, la marca en una relación y no es que no quiera marcarte, es solo que… – suspira derrotado – estoy esperando el momento adecuado.

En la zoociedad, una pareja cuya relación iba en serio, ambos (macho y hembra) marcaban con su olor (feromona) a la pareja, la cual renovaban de vez en cuando, ya que la marca no dura para siempre. Con esto, los mamíferos demostraban que sus sentimientos e intenciones, eran honestos, ademas de avisar a otros, que ya tenían una pareja estable; a diferencia claro, de las parejas liberales, en la que ninguno de los dos se marcaba, para poder salir con otros animales y así, no adquirían ningún tipo de compromiso.

Para Judy, coneja de buenas costumbres y fuertes tradiciones, salir con un macho sin marcarlo, no solo le generaba conflictos internos, sino que le aterraba la idea de que sus padres, se enteraran de ello. Judy ya no era una niña, como para hacer lo que sus padres le dijeran (y en realidad, nunca lo hizo). Aun así, no deseaba tener que explicar, esa parte de su vida sentimental a su familia.

La patrulla llegó a un semáforo, a lo que Judy aprovecho para mirar al zorro – Nick, llevamos seis meses saliendo… seis meses completos… y ni siquiera puedo decir que somos novios, porque no me has marcado y no has dejado que te marque – aprieta el volante y suspira – mis padres no saben que estamos saliendo, y si se enteran, creerán que solo es una relación sin compromiso.

– Hey, zanahorias – Nick se acerca y pone su pata sobre la de ella – no te preocupes, si te voy a marcar, solo… dame tiempo ¿si?

– ¿Otros seis meses? – replica molesta.

Ofendido, Nick retiro la pata de Judy, arrugo la frente y bajo la mirada – dulces galletas con queso… lo siento Nick, es solo que…

– No, esta bien, te entiendo – fue lo único que pudo decirle.

El semáforo dio luz verde y la coneja continuo manejando. Por su parte, Nick no dejaba de pensar en el conflicto emocional, que conllevaba marcar a Judy. El zorro realmente deseaba marcarla, sobre todo, por las latentes intenciones de Jack hacia la coneja. Empero a esto, él no tenía la confianza de Judy, ni el autoestima, a pesar de que por fuera, demostrara lo contrario.

Marcar a Judy, para Nick, era un paso muy serio e importante. Amaba a esa coneja con todo su ser, Judy era la hembra más especial en el mundo, en **su mundo**. Ella fue la pieza fundamental, para que dejara su patética vida y se transformara en el zorro que era ahora.

Nicholas sabía quien era Judy, y quien era (o fue) él.

¿Realmente se merecía estar con ella?

¿Y si ella se arrepentía?

¿Y si cometía un error?

¿Si ese error, la alejaba para siempre?

Ya la había perdido una vez, después de la rueda de prensa. No deseaba perderla de nuevo.

Sencillamente, no podría soportarlo.

– Vamos por un helado de moras – la voz de la coneja, lo saca de sus pensamientos – a tu tienda favorita – sonríe de manera discreta.

Esta invitación, sorprendió al zorro. Aunque Judy, seguramente continuaba molesta, no dejaba de pensar primero en él, inclusive por encima de ella misma.

Así era Judy Hopps, su Judy.

– Esta bien Zanahorias, aunque debo decirte, que olvide mi billetera – sonríe con sarcasmo.

El vehículo dobla una esquina y se estaciona afuera de una heladería – ja-ja, solo por eso, tú pagarás los helados.

– Coneja astuta.

c - c - c - c

Al mismo tiempo, Jack y Ela iban llegando al edificio donde él vivía.

Jack le había pedido, que lo acompañara a su departamento, para alistarse. A Ela le extraño la petición, pero accedió. Y a decir verdad, la vulpina sentía curiosidad sobre la casa de Savage, pues vivía en uno de los edificios más pomposos, de Zootopia.

El edificio contaba con tres elevadores, de los cuales, dos tenían vista panorámica. Con toda intención, Jack escogió uno de estos y cuando iban subiendo, Ela veía admirada la magnífica perspectiva de la urbe, a través de los enormes cristales – wooow.

Mientras ascendían, Jack mantenía su atención sobre ella. El brillo en los ojos, la sonrisa en su hocico, el constante meneo de su cola y la forma como apoyaba las patas en el vidrio, la hacían lucir como una cachorra, cosa que le causó terneza. Cuando salieron del elevador, un amplio pasillo en tonos claros, con bancas a los lados y plantas de interior, parecía darles la bienvenida.

Como todo caballero, Jack abrió la puerta de su hogar para Ela y de inmediato, quedo impresionada por la elegante decoración y el amplio espacio – vaya… – los ojos de la zorra, viajaban a todas direcciones. La ambientación en general, mantenía tonos sobrios: el piso era duela de madera, color wenguén, los muebles muestran una combinación en tonos chocolate oscuro con beige; la chimenea artificial, al fondo, es color terracota y las paredes, son color arena. Dos preciosos candiles, con cristales de acrílico, cuelgan en la habitación, uno en la sala y el otro sobre el comedor; junto a este, permanece un pequeño bar, con botellas y copas a la vista.

Aun maravillada, Ela se giro y localizo un espejo de cuerpo entero. Al mirarse, observo con cuidado su aspecto: vestía un suéter delgado, hecho a mano, de cuello ancho, en color rosa pálido; jeans azul marino desgastados y como accesorio, un pequeño bolso magenta, cuya asa larga abraza su torso.

De repente, se sintió pequeña e insignificante, percibiendo algo semejante, a una humillación silenciosa, por parte del ostentoso departamento.

Todo entusiasmo desapareció, siendo reemplazado, por un sentimiento de inferioridad. Pego las orejas a la cabeza y metió la cola entre sus patas – ¿pasa algo? – cuestiona el macho, notando el drástico cambio en su ánimo.

– No, yo… – sacude su cabeza, recuperando compostura – bonita casa, pequeño Jack.

– Ven, quiero que veas algo – toma su pata y la lleva directo a una vitrina. Una grata expresión de asombro, invade el rostro de la zorra; al ver su reacción, Jack sonrío satisfecho. De un cajón, saca una llave y abre una puerta de la vitrina – puedes tocarlas si quieres, eran de mi abuela.

Lo que exhibía la vitrina, era una colección completa de finas muñecas de porcelana. Cada muñeca había sido fabricada, cuidando el más mínimo detalle, según la especie. Había conejas, elefantas, jirafas, tigresas, leonas, etc.

Casi todas las especies se repetían, excepto una.

Rodeada por una coneja y una gacela, esta la única vulpina naranja de la colección. Ela alargo su pata, cogió a la pequeña zorra y acaricio con ternura, su vestido tipo victoriano – es preciosa.

– Quédatela.

– ¿Qué? – con susto, Ela regreso la muñeca a su lugar – Jack, estas muñecas eran de tu abuela y han de valer una fortuna.

– Algo así – la liebre se encoge de hombros – estoy seguro que no le importaría, además se que la vas a cuidar – una llamada entra al celular de Jack, hace una seña a Ela y se encamino a su pieza – ¿si, Bogo?

Una vez sola, Ela poso la vista en la olvidada zorrita. Ladeo una sonrisa y la tomo de nuevo, apreciando una vez más, el floreado vestido color avellana. Entrecerró la puerta de la vitrina y continuo admirando al resto de las muñecas, antes de recorrer la habitación completa. Minutos después, fue hacia un enorme ventanal, por donde se filtraba el sol a través de unas persianas verticales.

– ¿Quién es usted? – escucha a sus espaldas y al volverse, encuentra a una joven coatí, cuya estatura es un poco más baja que la de Jack.

Al principio, Ela entro en pánico (pensando que esa coatí, era la "pareja" de Jack). Pronto se fijo en sus ropas y respiro aliviada, al comprender que era la mucama – jeje hola – camina hacia ella – me llamo Ela, mucho gusto.

Una expresión nada amistosa, se formo en el rostro de la coatí. Al ver las patas de Ela, reconoce a la muñeca y de forma automática, volteo hacia la vitrina – ¡Leopardo! ¡Leopardo ven rápido, entro una ladrona! – da pasos hacia atrás.

– ¿Qué? no, yo… – la zorra trata de explicarse, pero tan rápido como la coatí empezó a gritar, se apareció un ocelote de madura edad, vestido de traje – ¿Arianca? ¿dónde está? – la coatí señala a Ela y el macho pronto corrió hacia la "intrusa" – ¡alto ahí zorra! – aprieta su bazo y lo tuerce.

– ¡No! – con agilidad, Ela logro librarse del ocelote (gracias al entrenamiento en la ZPD) y ambos iniciaron una confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, la coatí jalo la muñeca, se le resbalo y se impacto en el piso, rompiéndose en el acto. Este accidente distrajo a Ela lo suficiente, para que el macho arremetiera otra vez contra ella, tirándola al piso, donde la sometió – ¡suéltame idiota!

– ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?! – se asoma la liebre, vestido ya con su traje, a excepción de la corbata.

Los mamíferos que forcejeaban, se detuvieron al escuchar la furiosa voz de Savage – ¡Jack, que bueno que estás aquí! – Arianca corre a su encuentro, pero Jack se apresura hacia Ela, ignorando a la coatí. Leopardo suelta a la zorra, ante la mirada amenazante la liebre, que cae de rodillas junto a ella – ¡Ela! ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te hicieron daño? – le ayuda a levantarse – ¿estás lastimada?

Sin responder, la zorra mantiene la vista en la muñeca, ahora rota. Sacude sus ropas y se dirige a Jack – fue un placer detective Savage, con permiso – da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta principal, pero Jack la detiene, al agarrar su pata – ¡espera! – Ela empieza a forcejear – no puedes irte sin que estos dos, te ofrezcan una merecida disculpa.

– ¿Disculparme? ¡¿por qué?! – la actitud de la coatí era bastante grosera, a diferencia del ocelote, que comprendió su grave error, cuando escucho la furiosa voz de Savage – le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita – hace una reverencia.

La incomoda zorra de mármol asintió y logro soltar su pata – como sea – gira su cabeza enojada y cruza los brazos.

Arianca se enfada y explota de nuevo – ¡Leopardo! ¿por qué te disculpas? – la señala con ambas patas – ¡es solo una zorra! ¡¿que querías que pensáramos, Jack?! – pone patas en la cintura – debería de agradecer, que no llamamos a las autoridades.

Ela ya estaba frunciendo el hocico, enseñando los dientes. Al notarlo, Jack puso a Ela detrás de él – en primer lugar – expresa la liebre, con firmeza – ustedes dos no deberían de estar aquí.

– Sabes que tu mamá siempre nos manda, para hacer el aseo – observa fijamente a Ela y la recorre con la vista – ¿por qué no mejor invitas a la coneja? con ella no nos confundiríamos.

– Mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia, Arianca – suelta con desdén – y no pienso tolerar, que… – un fuerte portazo interrumpe su discurso, mira sobre su hombro y ve que Ela ya no está. Jack se apresura a la entrada y antes de salir, les sentencia enojado – no quiero verlos aquí cuando regrese.

La zorra iba a paso acelerado, rumbo al ascensor, apretando las patas – _sí que soy idiota_ – se repetía mentalmente – _tonta, tonta, tonta._

– ¡Ela espera! – con rapidez, Jack la alcanzo y se plantó delante de ella.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso, Savage? – la zorra lo rodea – ¿para eso me pediste que viniera?

– ¿Eso? – se para de nuevo frente a ella, impidiendo su avance – no Ela, déjame explicarte…

Con brusquedad, Ela lo hace a un lado, llega al ascensor y presiona el botón varias veces – ¡grrr! – frunce más el ceño, gruñe, e insiste con el botón.

– Ela por favor… – la zorra baja los hombros, suspira profundo y se vuelve hacia Jack – lamento mucho lo que pasó allá – expresa el macho.

– Jack… ¡argh! ¿que pretendías, eh? – la zorra pone su pata, en la raíz del puente nasal – ¿echarme en cara tu opulencia? – Jack baja las orejas y pone ojos enormes – ¿presumirme tu solvencia económica? ¿demostrar tu clase zoocial? ¿tu pedigree? – Ela se empieza a exaltar más – ¡no espera! ¡¿qué tal dejarme sola?! ¡para que tus pingüinos piensen, que solo soy una vulgar zorra ladrona!

– Esta bien, esta bien – la liebre mueve las patas al aire – tienes razón de estar enojada… No salió como lo planee.

El timbre del elevador, agito las orejas de Ela – no, pero salió como tenía que ser – entra al ascensor y Jack la sigue – Ela, yo…

– ¡¿Para que me querías, Jack Savage?!

– ¡Quería llevarte a la estación de policía! – confiesa al fin.

– Jajajaja, no me digas – la zorra ríe con amargura y pone patas en la cintura – ¿bajo qué cargos? ¿y quién me va a denunciar? ¿ese gato? ¿la fastidiosa hembra? – entrecierra los ojos – ¿o tú?

El macho cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza. Da un paso y enfoca su azulada mirada sobre Ela – te quiero de vuelta… se policía de nuevo, junto con Judy, con Wilde… – coge sus patas y las acaricia con delicadeza – conmigo.

Esa inesperada muestra de afecto, desconcertó por completo a la zorra. Nunca imagino, que Jack iba a tratar de convencerla, para que regresara a las fuerzas. Su shock era tal, que no se percató del momento en que Jack presionó el número de su piso (sin soltar su pata), pues el elevador ya iba descendiendo – por favor, regresa conmigo a la ZPD.

Lo único coherente que hizo, fue parpadear un par de veces, antes de intentar responder – ¿re-regresar?

El timbre anuncio el final de su viaje – vamos Ela – se abren las puertas y la jala hacia el pasillo – me diste seis semanas, para demostrarte que me gustas y solo han pasado unas horas – Ela arrugo la frente y Jack bajo las orejas – ¿lo he arruinado, verdad?

La zorra relajo su gesto e hizo una inspiración profunda – quizás… no del todo… – apretó las patas de Jack y sonrío.

Bastante animado, Jack la lleva de la pata – er… Será mejor que espere aquí afuera – dice la vulpina, soltándolo.

– No – coge su pata – si saben lo que les conviene, ya no estarán aquí – abre la puerta y les llama – ¡Leopardo, Arianca!

La falta de respuesta, fue la mejor señal de su ausencia – vamos a mi alcoba – aprieta su pata.

Un fuerte rubor, se manifestó en Ela – si que es usted rápido, detective Savage – expresa con voz seductora y pone la otra pata en su pecho – me siento halagada.

– Mph, mph, mph – visiblemente abochornado, la suelta y da un paso lejos de ella – lo que quiero decir… si regresan… mph, mph, es que… no quiero perderte de vista.

– Jajajaja – Ela pone su pata, en la cabeza de Jack – tranquilo pequeño Jack, se lo que quieres decir, solo bromeaba – camina delante de él, pero este no se mueve – ¿qué esperas? yo no se donde es.

Pronto se pone junto a ella, viéndola de reojo con sonrisa de lado – z _orra astuta._

c - c - c - c

Horas después, Judy estaba sentada al lado de Benjamin, leyendo una vez más, el mismo informe que tenía en su poder, desde hace una hora – rayos – suspira frustrada y pega su frente al escritorio.

– Awww Judy – Ben apoya un codo en el escritorio y con la otra pata, sostiene una bolsa de hielos sobre la cabeza – se por lo que te estás pasando y créeme, todo saldrá bien.

– ¿Y que se supone, que estoy pasando? – la coneja eleva las orejas, viendo suspicaz al cheetah.

– Ay corazón, no creas que no me doy cuenta – baja la bolsa y acerca una rosquilla a su hocico – hay problemas en el paraíso WildeHopps.

Esa declaración, bajo las orejas de Judy – si, bueno… – apoya su barbilla en el escritorio – no es que siempre estemos discutiendo, pero hoy… – súbitamente, alza las orejas y su cara muestra desconcierto. Eleva una ceja y rodó sus gemas lilas hacia Clawhauser – ¿desde cuando le dices a mi relación con Nick: 'paraíso WildeHopps'?

– ¡Cof, cof, cof!

– ¡Ben! – como acto reflejo, Judy da un salto y rebota en la pared posterior al cheetah, para así golpear con fuerza su espalda y que Ben arroje el pedazo de rosquilla, que le provocaba tos – ¿estás bien?

– Salvaste… mi vida… Judy… – el enorme cheetah, respira con agitación – gracias… – Ben mira al frente y ve llegar a Jack junto con Ela – Santo Cielo – toma la radio y le habla a Francine – ¡tenemos un 33-12, un 33-12!

La atención de Judy aun estaba sobre Ben, por lo que no vio a los recién llegados – ¿33-12? ¿qué código es ese? – la coneja conocía de memoria todos los códigos y ese no lo recordaba; no obstante, le resultaba familiar – ¿qué no es de una película?

– ¡Mira quienes llegaron! – señala a la entrada y ven a la zorra con la liebre – ¡hola Ela! – Clawhauser la saluda con entusiasmo.

– ¡Hola Ben, Judy! – Ela los saluda con su pata y siente, que toman su otra muñeca – iré a hablar con Bogo, no tardo – le indica Jack y se dirige a la oficina, del búfalo de cabo.

Con suma emoción, Judy salta del escritorio de Ben y corre hacia su amiga, con brazos abiertos. Al ver a la coneja venir, Ela extiende sus patas para recibirla – ¡Ela regresas…! – antes de poder terminar la frase, salen las demás hembras del departamento (de sabrá Dios donde) y rodean a la zorra – ¡Ela! ¡estás aquí! ¡Ela! ¡volviste! – de forma repentina, una barrera de oficiales le impide a Judy acercarse a su amiga.

Con desespero, Judy se asoma buscando a la zorra, tratando de llegar a ella. Usando sus habilidades de coneja, salta por encima de las chicas y cae en medio del círculo, solo para encontrar a la zorra, viendo extrañada a las demás.

¿Desde cuando era tan popular?

– Cuéntanos ¿qué pasa con Jack?

– ¿Él te pidió que regresarás?

– ¿Están saliendo?

– ¿Ya son novios?

– ¿Por qué llegaron juntos?

– ¿Ya te marco?

Todas esas preguntas sobre Jack, sacaron de balance tanto a Judy como a Ela – ¿cómo? ¿Jack? – ambas cruzaron miradas y Judy decide salir al rescate – muy bien chicas, no sé de donde sacan esas ideas, pero déjenla respirar – la pequeña coneja alza las patas, haciendo ademanes para que se movieran.

– Ay Judy, no eres divertida – expresa Francine.

– Vámonos – mencionaron cabizbajas, otras dos hembras.

– No importa, tarde o temprano nos enteraremos – Swinton le guiña un ojo a Ela y a Judy – el amor no se puede ocultar.

Así, las oficiales se fueron retirando, dejando solas a las dos – ¡Ela! – por fin, Judy brinca y abraza con dicha a su amiga, quien a duras penas, alcanzo a recibirla en sus patas.

– Jajaja Judy – Ela carga con gozo, a su mejor amiga – pero si acabamos de vernos ¿por qué tanta alegría?

– ¡Porque regresaste al departamento de policía! – la coneja hunde su rostro, en el cuello de la zorra y aprieta el abrazo – eso significa, que estaremos juntas otra vez.

– ¡Oh por Dios, por Dios! – detrás de ellas, Clawhauser abraza a las dos y las levanta del piso – ¡me da mucho gusto!

– Jejeje, gracias Ben – Ela siente un fino cosquilleo, en su cuello – ¿Judy? ¿me estás olfateando?

De manera simultánea, mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de Bogo, Jack iba recibiendo distintos comentarios de felicitaciones – muy bien hecho, Savage.

– …Gracias, Delgato.

– Buen trabajo, Jack – dice McHorn.

– Eh… gracias.

– ¡Eres todo un macho! – Grizzoli eleva la pata, apretando el puño – ¡bien hecho!

Ante esas palabras tan "distintas", Jack asiente serio y enarca una ceja, percibiendo que algo raro sucedía con sus compañeros. A unos metros de la oficina de Bogo, están platicando Higgins, Snarlof y Wolford; siendo el lobo el primero en ver a Jack – ya me voy chicos, creo que el 'ambiente' se ha viciado – mira con fastidio a la liebre y se marcha.

Sin mencionar palabra, Jack solo observa como Wolford se aleja – no te preocupes por él, Savage – afirma Higgins – ya se le pasará, por cierto, enhorabuena – se inclina y le da una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

– ¿Perdón? – Jack mira a Snarlof y este le muestra pulgares arriba – ustedes saben, porque me han estado felicitando ¿cierto?

– Vamos Savage, no tienes que ser modesto – comenta Higgins – todos en ZPD, sabemos lo que hiciste.

– ¿Hice? – las orejas de Jack se tensaron, atento a lo que los mamíferos tenían que decir – ¿y exactamente, qué fue lo que hice?

– Sabemos que pasaste la noche con Ela – menciona Snarlof.

La liebre sintió, como si un enorme balde de agua fría cayera sobre él. Pone ojos enormes y baja las orejas, boquiabierto.

– Jeje tranquilo Savage, estamos entre amigos – aclara Higgins divertido, al ver la reacción de Jack.

Estupefacto, Jack trata de articular palabra – ¿cómo ustedes…?

– Clawhauser se desmayó y cuando se recupero, nos contó que los escucho por la radio de Nick, cuando fue al departamento de Ela – en ese momento, las puertas de la sala de sistemas informáticos se abrieron, revelando a Nick Wilde. Al ver a la liebre de espaldas, las orejas de Nick se pegaron a su cabeza asustado, y con sigilo dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

– ¡Hey Nick, aquí esta Savage! ¿no vas a saludarlo?

Al ser descubierto, el zorro sonrió nervioso y paso saliva – yo creo que… jeje… tengo cosas que hacer… así que… – rápido se giro y salió corriendo.

Las orejas de Jack viraron hacia la dirección de Nick, apretó los puños y rápido se volteo, con rostro totalmente enrojecido – ¡NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE! – grita y sale corriendo tras el vulpino.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte. Parece que a Nick se le ha pasado quitar el dedo de la radio, ahora todos saben que hay algo entre Ela y Jack, o por lo menos eso parece.

Si les gusto o quieren saber más, no duden en dejarme un review, los cuales leo gustosa.

 **Judy Everlarck:** Debo confesar, que al principio me asusto tu review _"Segunda Parte, no…"_ jejeje pensé por un instante, que era una crítica negativa, pero cuando leí el resto, respire aliviada. Amiga, espero que te haya gustado esta primera parte, te agradezco de corazón tu review y te mando un saludo. Gracias por decirme que tiene potencial. Nos leemos después.

 **Bosstwin:** Hi, thanks a lot for the review, see you later.

 **-Chan X3:** Por supuesto que iba a poner NickJudy, adoro esa pareja, y realmente no me gusta cuando ponen JackJudy, pero me gusta esa liebre. Realmente tampoco soy una experta en Jack, me he baso en los distintos cómics y en el aspecto de los bocetos originales, para crear su personalidad. Gracias por decir que hice la diferencia con este Fic, y como habrás leído, me he animado a alargar un poco la historia. Amiga te mando un gran abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo por aquí.

 **SpyTaku299:** De hecho, tienes toda la razón, no es común ver un fanfic con Jack Savage, que lo pongan así. Gracias por decir, que ha sido una agradable lectura y me alegro que te haya gustado.

Así es, me encanta Hey Arnold, y tengo varios Fic en proceso. Aventurarme en Zootopia no fue tan sencillo como bien lo dices, la verdad pensé que era una perdida de tiempo y que no iba a gustar, pero bien dicen que el que no arriesga, no gana.

Sobre como llegó Jack a la ZPD, realmente no lo he detallado (por lo menos en el Fic) pero el puesto que ocupa, es el de detective (tiene al mando un escuadrón que va cambiando y se podría decir, para fines prácticos, que esta casi al mismo nivel que el jefe Bogo, pero el jefe Bogo es el jefe)

Sobre el fanfic largo, si ya lo tengo pensado, pero tomará tiempo, espero que me tengas paciencia :) Te mando un gran saludo y un enorme abrazo.

 **Arakisa:** Yo también soy una fiel defensora de NickJudy, este nueva secuela, intentare explorar un poco su relación, esperando dar algo fresco o por lo menos, un poco diferente a otros fanfic. Sobre el agradecimiento por darle a Jack una pareja, debo decirte: DE NADA :) también esa liebre tiene derecho a ser feliz. Te mando un gran abrazo y un saludo :)

 **Naoki chan:** Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias por decir que estás superrrrrr bueno :) Fíjate que he visto algo sobre la zorrita Skye, pero ahora si que no he tenido tiempo para leer más sobre ella. Gracias por decir que escribo super entretenido, te mando un gran abrazo :D

 **luks16:** Como verás, ya corregí (de cierta forma) el error sobre las horas. No quise editar el capítulo, porque debo asumir la equivocación y agradecer a quien la detecto (si, soy ignorante :D ) Sobre el long fic con esta trama, por ahora completare esta secuela. Ya tengo pensado en un fanfic más largo, pero tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia :) Te mando un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo.

 **Alaska-Luna:** Hola Alaska-Luna, gracias por decirme que esta hermoso, espero que esta continuación te guste más. Te mando un gran abrazo y un saludo :)

 **ChoMi-ChoMi:** Hola que tal, gracias por decir que te fascino mi Fic. Déjame decirte que me gusta también los triángulos amorosos, pero no me gusta separar mucho a Nick y Judy. Déjame confiarte, que busque la forma en que la relación Ela y Jack tomara el control, sin incomodar o fastidiar al lector (y por lo que he leído en tu review, lo logré :D )

Por cierto, a mi también me gusta mucho Jack Savage, y muchas gracias por decir, que escribo muy bien y que la lectura fue exquisita, tu review me alentó lo suficiente para escribir esta continuación, y deseo de todo corazón que te guste. Con respecto a más NickJudy, espero que haya quedado aclarado sobre la relación informal que tienen, y no te preocupes, ya explotare más su relación, por si sientes que falto más NickJudy.

Será un placer leer un review tuyo, esperare paciente por tu opinión. Te mando besos, abrazos y saludos desde México.

 **Dobledragon:** Amigo, como siempre, no se como agradecer todo el apoyo que me has dado en este fandom y en el de Hey Arnold. Realmente, sin tu apoyo incondicional (y el de Blanca) quizás no tendría el valor de publicar. De corazón gracias.

En realidad, Jack Savage es un personaje original de la trama, pero retirado de la película (porque, no se :P) por lo que no es un Gender Bender de Judy y Nick. Y tienes razón, la forma en que Jack le pidió perdón a Ela, era como si estuviera confesando que la ama, pero aun no la ama (¿o sí?). Como te habrás dado cuenta, esos dos han pasado mucho tiempo con Nick y Judy, Ela gano una grabación-confesión de Jack y él lo ha tomado bastante bien.

El epílogo, fue planeado con la finalidad, de aclarar lo que le pasó al venado, vecino de Ela; y la acertada actitud de Jack, con respecto al acoso del mamífero.

En fin, amigo me despido (solo por este medio) deseando que la secuela te haya gustado (espero no haberte decepcionado, en la escena en la que ambos despertaron, siendo un poco diferente a como lo imaginabas) Te mando un gran abrazo, muchos besos y espero tu review como siempre ;)

 **RiceHina:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya agradado y ojalá puedas dejarme tu opinión. Te mando un abrazo y un saludo :D

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	3. INICIOS Y REINICIOS (parte 2)

Hola de nuevo, Mary Morante los saluda.

Tal vez, muchos se preguntaran como escribí este capitulo tan rápido. Sinceramente, el capítulo anterior y este, eran uno solo, pero al ver que los capítulos iban a ser demasiado largos (y quizás, hasta irregulares en cuanto a longitud) decidí fragmentarlo en dos. Se supone que ahora solo falta el último (que sería el tercero).

Aun así, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, el cual dedico con mucho cariño a: **Naoki chan, Arakisa, ChoMi-ChoMi, Alaska-Luna, SpyTaku299, Flame n' Shadows, Dobledragon,** **Kim** por sus reviews, los cuales respondo al final.

Como nota aclaratoria, hay un fragmento musical con una canción de Cher, pero que es cantada por Gazelle, espero que les guste :)

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney Company. A excepción de los creados por mí para este fanfic.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

 **INICIOS Y REINICIOS**

 **(parte 2)**

Después de algunos trámites administrativos, Ela empezó a trabajar hasta el jueves de esa semana y finalmente, llegó el tan esperado viernes.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, Judy está sentada junto a Ela, en los vestidores – ¿cómo va el ojo de Nick? – interroga la zorra, al tiempo que abre su locker.

La coneja rodó los ojos – mmmh, mucho mejor.

– ¿Y el hocico de Jack?

– Ya no se nota su herida – al reincorporarse a la ZPD, Ela fue asignada temporalmente a parquímetros, dejándola fuera de la estación, casi toda la jornada laboral. Por otro lado, Bogo tuvo que suspender a Wilde y Savage durante tres días, por pelearse en las instalaciones de la ZPD. En consecuencia, Ela casi no veía a los machos.

La oficial Hopps niega con la cabeza – esos dos, a veces se comportan como cachorros, sobre todo Nick – suspira cansada – ¿cómo te va en los parquímetros?

– No me quejo… – las hembras sostienen la mirada unos segundos, y Ela lleva patas a su cabeza, jalando las orejas – ¡es horrible! no puedo creer que aun me falte otra semana – apoya los codos en sus rodillas y descansa la barbilla en sus patas.

– Lo sé – Judy baja las orejas – pero anímate, terminando los parquímetros, te incorporarás con nosotros – alza las orejas y sonríe – Bogo no le da una segunda oportunidad a cualquiera.

– A ti te la dio, por el caso de los aulladores.

– Y a ti te la dio, por el caso de los mafiosos.

En términos generales, Bogo era duro como corteza, pero en el fondo (muy en el fondo) tenía un noble corazón, que recitaba con fervor, todas las canciones de Gazelle.

Ela se levanto y metió el chaleco de parquímetros, dentro de su locker – cuéntame, ¿qué te dijo Bogo? – le cuestiona Judy.

El hocico de Ela dibujo una bella sonrisa, al recordar las palabras del jefe Bogo.

 **Flashback…**

Dentro de la oficina de Bogo, Ela permanece sentada en una de las enormes sillas, mientras que Jack esta parado sobre otra, (con el traje maltratado y el hocico partido, gracias a Nick) a un costado del búfalo – …y a pesar de que salvaste la misión 'Serguéi', no puedes reincorporarte sin una reprimenda – cierra el expediente de Ela y la mira con severidad – en lo que se regulariza tu estatus, trabajarás en parquímetros.

El rostro inexpresivo de Jack, desalentó un poco a la hembra. En algún punto de la reunión, Ela suponía que Jack iba a intervenir a su favor; no obstante, todo el tiempo se mantuvo como testigo silencioso, al margen de las decisiones del jefe de policía.

– Pueden retirarse – Bogo se levanta y mete el expediente de Ela, en un archivero – un momento oficial Marblete, quiero hablar a solas con usted – Ela cruzo miradas con Jack, la liebre sonrío ligeramente, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

– Señorita Marblete – el búfalo retira sus lentes – le voy a pedir de favor, que no haga que mi detective suspire triste, por toda la estación – esboza algo parecido a una sonrisa y exhala un bufido – después de todo, fue muy convincente para que la volviera a contratar.

– ¿Quién? – incrédula, abre grande los ojos – ¿Jack?

– Cuide de mi detective – se acerca a la puerta, recuperando su tosca personalidad – ¡y no quiero verla coqueteando por los pasillos, oficial Marblete! – gruñe con el peor gesto posible, para dejar clara su advertencia y abre la puerta – puede retirarse.

 **Fin del flashback.**

De forma inesperada, Judy la abraza fuerte – ¡yeei! me da mucho gusto por ti.

– Awww gracias Judy – Ela envuelve en un abrazo a la coneja, apoyando su hocico en la cabeza – eres una excelente amiga.

– ¡Hey chicas! – les llama Francine – no se les olvide, hoy es el último viernes del mes.

La zorra y la coneja se separaron – ¿y eso que tiene de especial? – inquiere la vulpina.

– Es verdad, es la primera vez que invitamos a Ela – Swinton y Francine cruzaron miradas – los últimos viernes de cada mes – aclara Swinton – vamos a un bar llamado: 'El Coyote Ahogado'.

– Está ubicado en Sahara Square – menciona la oficial Felicia Lynx, que es una lince.

Emocionada, Judy toma las patas de Ela – ¡vamos Ela, será divertido!

– ¡No falten! – comenta Francine y las tres hembras salen del vestidor – nos vemos allá.

– ¿Y van todos? – un suave rubor, realza el pelaje de Ela – ¿también va Jack?

– Estoy convencida de que si lo invitas, irá contigo – la coneja suelta sus patas y baja las orejas – en cuestiones del corazón, ahora te va mejor a ti.

– Judy… – preocupada, Ela rodea sus hombros y la ayuda a sentarse – ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

La pequeña nariz de Judy, comenzó a agitarse – Nick… no me ha marcado – dice entre gimoteos.

– ¿Qué? – esta confesión, desconcertó a la zorra. Para Ela, la relación de Nick y Judy era el sinónimo del noviazgo perfecto (y no solo para ella, por algo, se les conocía en la estación como: "paraíso WildeHopps") – ¿pero por qué? creí que…

– Lo sé – limpia sus ojos – prometió que lo haría – grandes lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas – pero aun no lo ha hecho.

– Ok, escucha – la zorra cerro sus ojos, meditando sus palabras – los zorros somos un poco más… 'cautelosos' – hace comillas al aire – cuando vamos a dar un paso tan importante – las pupilas de Judy se dilataron, oyendo atenta a su amiga – …y debemos de estar seguros, que amamos al animal que vamos a marcar.

Las orejas de Judy bajaron y desvío la vista – ¡no no!, no estoy diciendo que no te ame, lo que quise decir es… – apoya sus patas, en los hombros de Judy – seguramente, Nick quiere estar totalmente seguro, de que es correspondido de la misma intensidad, con la que te ama – la coneja elevó sus ojos y esbozó media sonrisa – y apuesto mi cola, a que te ama con todo su ser.

– Gracias Ela – Judy limpia sus mejillas.

Ambas salieron del vestidor y notaron a Jack al final del pasillo, absorto con su tablet. Judy vio de reojo a su mejor amiga y la empujó hacia él – anda, pregúntale.

Una divertida mirada de advertencia, le dio Ela a la coneja. Despacio, se acercó a la liebre macho – buenas tardes Jack, ¿cómo estás? – dice con voz seductora.

– Ela – regresa la vista a su tablet – ¿qué tal te va?

– Regular – recibir solo dos segundos de su atención, desánimo a la zorra – y dime ¿piensas hacer algo más tarde?

– ¿Cómo que?

– No sé – coqueta, junta sus patas en la espalda y se para cerca de él – ¿qué tal ir a ese bar, del que todos hablan: 'El Coyote Abandonado'?

Savage baja su tablet y sonríe cortésmente – ¿'El Coyote Ahogado'? – niega con la cabeza – gracias, pero paso.

– Oh – decepcionada, abraza su esponjosa cola – entonces… nos veremos después.

– Cuídate – en esta ocasión, ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista, encaminando sus pasos hacia la salida. Judy, que fue testigo de esa interacción, frunció su pequeña boca y sacudió su nariz molesta – ¡pero qué grosero!

– Déjalo Judy, quizás está muy ocupado – cabizbaja, Ela escucha el sonido de su celular y al revisar la pantalla, ve que es un mensaje del lobo – eh... Wolford me está invitando al bar – mira a la coneja – ves, de todas formas pienso ir.

– Perfecto, le diré a Nick que iremos – las dos se dirigieron a la salida, cuando Ela se percata de algo – ups, creo que deje el cargador del celular en el locker – revuelve el contenido de su bolso – no, no lo traigo.

– Entonces volvamos.

– No Judy, mejor adelántate – Ela regresa a los vestidores y la coneja salió a la recepción, encontrándose de nuevo a la liebre. Frunció el entrecejo, agitó la nariz e hizo una inspiración profunda, antes de aproximarse a él – hola Jack, que tal.

– Hey Judy, ¿cómo estás?

– Bien – de nuevo, la tablet captó la atención de Jack – sabes, esta ese bar al que todos van a ir, y es la primera vez que va Ela.

Jack bajo la tablet y soltó un profundo suspiro – 'El Coyote Ahogado' – la coneja asistió – dile que se divierta y que no tome mucho.

– Verás Jack, yo podría participarle tus deseos, y en verdad siento entrometerme, pero creo que lo mejor sería, que fueras tú con ella.

– Lo siento Judy, en verdad me gustaría mucho salir con Ela, pero estoy muy ocupado – activa su tablet y continúa leyendo los archivos digitales.

En ese instante, Ela llega a la recepción y ve a Judy hablando con Jack. Se apresuro y ocultó detrás del escritorio de Clawhauser, asomándose con discreción y agudizando el oído, para escuchar su conversación.

La coneja apretó las pequeñas patas y golpeteo con fuerza el piso. Súbitamente, una brillante idea cruzo por su cabeza – está bien Jack, como sea – mira sus patas, restando importancia a sus palabras – Wolford va a estar acompañándola – las orejas de Jack tintinearon un poco y Judy sonrío satisfecha – nos vemos.

Savage la siguió con su penetrante mirada, sin despegar la vista – _coneja astuta_ – sonrió y apago su dispositivo. Ela fue testigo, del enorme interés, que Jack mantuvo sobre Judy – _¿acaba de aceptar su invitación?_ – se recargó en el escritorio, hizo un par de respiraciones, para armarse de valor y salir de donde se ocultaba.

Lo que ninguno de los tres sabía, era que Nick Wilde también fue testigo, de la interacción entre Jack y Judy. Jack echo un vistazo a su reloj y se dirigió a su oficina. Ela se volvió a ocultar y cuando lo perdió de vista, salió de su escondite – ¡Ela! – de inmediato, uno brazo la rodeo por la espalda, asustándola – entonces, ¿quieres ir?

Aun sobresaltada, la zorra se volteo – Wolford… – se giro hacia la coneja, que también parecía confusa, por la sorpresa – sí quiero – se colgó de la pata del lobo y se despidió de Judy – ¡adiós Judy, nos vemos en la noche! – sale arrastrando al cánido.

Judy Hopps alzo una pata para llamarla, pero no emitió sonido – vaya Judy, veo que estás haciendo planes para la noche – a sus espaldas, oye una voz familiar.

– ¡Nick! – con alegría, Judy se acerca al vulpino – entonces ya sabes.

– Lo vi todo – expresa con seriedad y pone patas en la cintura – invitaste a Jack.

– Sí – afirma entusiasta – y espero de todo corazón, que vaya al bar en Sahara Square.

Sin emitir respuesta verbal, Nick enarco una ceja, cruzo sus patas y asintió – ya veo… que te diviertas – pasa a un costado de ella.

– ¡Espera! – la coneja salta, hasta obstruirle el paso – ¿no piensas ir?

– ¿Yo? – una máscara de sarcasmo, disimula un poco su malestar – ¿para qué? – cuenta con los dedos – muchos mamíferos, irritante humo de tabaco, sonido ensordecedor y lo mejor: animales cayéndose de borrachos… mmmh no, mejor no – continua su camino a la salida, dejando atrás a la coneja.

– Pensé que me acompañarías – menciona, con desilusión en su voz.

– ¡Oh, pero no te preocupes! – Nick se voltea y empieza a caminar hacia atrás, moviendo las patas al aire – no vas a estar sola, estarán Ela, Wolford, Swinton…

– Pero Nick… – la coneja le seguía de cerca. Nick le da la espalda y la ve sobre su hombro – Jack Savage – arruga el hocico, enseña sus dientes y aprieta las patas – grrr… adiós Judy – sale del edificio.

– ¡Nick espera! – al ver que Nick la ignoraba, su pequeña nariz se agito un poco, bajo las orejas y consternada, acaricio su larga oreja – …dulces galletas con queso.

c - c - c - c

Cualquier animal, con vida social que se respete, sabe que en el corazón del Sahara Square, están la mayoría de los bares, antros y restaurantes, donde la vida nocturna, parece no tener fin (sobre todo, los fines de semana).

El centro nocturno en cuestión: "El Coyote Ahogado", quizás no era el más lujoso, pero se encontraba dentro de los diez mejores lugares para bailar, divertirse, cantar y sobre todo, beber. No por nada, la enorme figura de neón sobre la entrada principal, era un coyote sentado, levantando y bajando un tarro de cerveza.

En el atrio del bar, se ubica una fuente ovalada, con enormes esferas de cantera en su interior, de distintos tamaños. Tres de ellas, están apiladas en el centro, por donde sale el mayor chorro de agua.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, una buena parte de los representantes de la ley, ya estaban sentados en la sala de karaoke, compartiendo cuatro pequeñas mesas, cargadas de vasos y tarros con alcohol – ¡oiga mesero, traiga otra ronda! –Francine eleva la pata, agitando su tarro – y tráigales a la zorra y la coneja, otro 'coyote despistado'.

– ¡Yeeei! muchas gracias por invitarme, Judy – la coneja baja la vista hacia la musaraña, sentada en su pequeño juego de mesa – nunca había salido con tantos policías.

– Jajaja no es nada, eres mi amiga Fru Fru – Judy choca su tarro, con el pequeño vaso de Fru Fru – aunque no se si Mr. Big o tu marido, estén de acuerdo de que convivas con más policías.

– ¿Papi? – la musaraña movió una pata en el aire – jajaja no te preocupes Judy, él está muy entretenido cuidando a la pequeña Judy, y mi marido está en su viaje de negocios – arregla su oscuro cabello y se aproxima a Judy – además, es como si rompiera las reglas jijiji – mueve los dedos de su patita libre y da un sorbo a su bebida.

– Jejeje, lo que tú digas – eleva los ojos y de nuevo, busca a Nick entre la concurrencia, bajando las orejas al no obtener éxito.

– Creo que ya no debería tomar, Wolford – Ela empuja su tarro – me estoy sintiendo algo mareada.

– ¡Tonterías Ela! – el lobo, acerca de nuevo su bebida – la noche es joven.

– En serio te lo agradezco, pero no… – Wolford no mide distancias y accidentalmente, vacía el contenido del tarro en su vestido strapless, café oscuro, con mangas, cinturón y bordes en color salmón oscuro – ¡aaah! ¡oh Cielos!

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Swinton, Jael Scrofa (el cerdo prometido de Swinton), Francine, McHorn, Benjamin, Felicia, Delgato, Higgins, Snarlof, Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Fru Fru y Judy, oyeron los gritos de Ela y Wolford – ¿pasó algo? ¿estás bien? ¿qué ocurre? – les preguntan, al verlos de pie.

– Oh… se ensucio mi vestido – Felicia, Judy y Delgato le proporcionan servilletas a la zorra.

– ¡Lo siento mucho Ela! – Wolford toma a la zorra de los hombros – ven, será mejor que vayas al baño de hembras.

– Yo te acompaño – Judy se levanto, pero Ela se negó – esta bien Judy, solo iré a limpiar mi vestido.

Con tristeza, la coneja bajo la cabeza y asintió. Al percatarse de esto, Fru Fru corrió al borde de la mesa – ¡voy contigo! – Ela extiende su pata y la musaraña se sube – necesito ir al baño.

– Ya volvemos – Wolford apoyo su pata en la espalda de Ela y las condujo, al sanitario de hembras. Dentro, Fru Fru ingreso a un baño para pequeñas especies, mientras que Ela se ocupaba, en quitar la mancha de su vestido – Ela querida, ¿estás enojada con Judy?

La zorra, detuvo su labor un instante – no… no se de que me hablas – cerro la llave de agua y cogió una toalla de papel, para secar la tela.

De manera simultánea, Jack hizo su aparición, delante de los agentes – buenas noches, oficiales.

– ¡Savage! ¡Jack! ¡detective! – fueron las múltiples expresiones, ante la llegada de la liebre. La coneja elevo las orejas y sonrío gustosa – Jack, viniste.

El mencionado sonríe y saca sus patas, de las bolsas de sus pantalones – hola Judy – se sienta a su lado y con la vista, recorre a los asistentes – pensé que vendría Ela – se vuelve hacia ella.

– No tarda, fue al baño.

– ¿Y Wilde?

Los ánimos de Judy decayeron – no vino – se inclino triste y tomo otro trago de su bebida.

– Mejor – Jack se levantó y le ofreció una pata – ¿por qué no me acompañas a la barra? necesito platicar contigo.

Esta frase, puso nerviosa a Judy. ¿Qué querría decirle? ¿O preguntarle? La coneja se puso en pie y pronto se sintió mareada, por lo que Jack la abrazo de lado – vamos Judy.

Higgins, Snarlof, Swinton, Fangmeyer, Benjamin, Felicia, Grizzoli y Francine cruzaron miradas – espero que esto, no provoque malos entendidos – afirma Fangmeyer.

Ya en la barra, Savage le habla al barman – deme un 'coyote ruso de negro', por favor – ve de reojo a Judy – ¿gustas algo?

– No gracias, creo que he bebido suficiente – desanimada, apoya los codos en la barra.

Le sirven la bebida y Jack da un trago, apoyando el codo sobre la barra – ¿por qué no vino Wilde? – juega con el vaso.

– No sé – se encoge de hombros – me pregunto si te había invitado, le dije que sí y de la nada, se enojo y…

– Jajajaja – Jack baja la bebida y cubre su rostro – lo siento, es solo que…

– ¿Te da risa mi tristeza? – la coneja, que ya esta sufriendo los efectos del alcohol, frunce el hocico e infla las mejillas, dispuesta a discutir con la liebre – ¡pues déjame decirte que…!

– ¿Qué no ves? – tranquilo, Savage la interrumpe y da otro trago – Wilde esta celoso.

– ¿Ce-celo…? – despacio, Judy se vuelve a sentar – ¿celoso?

– Sí, celoso – eleva los ojos y cruza miradas con ella – aunque no lo culpo, eres una coneja muy bonita – pone su pata sobre la de Judy.

De igual forma, una charla sincera se llevaba a cabo, en el sanitario de hembras – …y yo se que no es culpa de Judy, es solo que… – baja las orejas y abraza su cola – Jack tiene muy claro sus intereses.

– Pero cariño… – las dos, están sentadas en una mini sala, dentro del baño. Fru Fru apoya sus patitas en su pata – Judy jamás traicionaría a Nick, mucho menos a ti; ella sabe lo mucho que amas a Jack, ¿no recuerdas cuando fuimos al spa y te regalo ese perfume, para atraer conejos y liebres?

– Tienes razón, Fru Fru – suelta su cola – Judy no es culpable de que Jack la prefiera a ella, creo que le pediré perdón – extiende su pata y Fru Fru se sube en ella.

En la barra, la coneja fue retirando su pata, de forma pausada – Jack… lo siento – se abraza a si misma y desvía los ojos – perdón, pero estoy con Nick ahora… quizás si Nick no… además esta…

– Ela – finaliza por ella, baja las orejas y cruza sus patas en la barra – sobre eso, quería hablar contigo.

Una enorme ansiedad, invadió el pecho de la coneja, temiendo formular la siguiente pregunta – dulces galletas con queso… no me digas – sacude fuerte su nariz – ¿la vas a rechazar?

– Nada de eso – sus azulados ojos, se fijan en los hielos del vaso – al contrario, lo que pasa es que… – ambos sostienen la mirada – quiero saber, si cuando sales con Nick, algún animal le ha dicho algo… ofensivo.

– Oh – las orejas de Judy se pegaron a su espalda – en ocasiones, cuando salimos, uno que otro mamífero se nos quedan viendo 'diferente', por así decirlo.

– Ajá – hace señas al barman y este le trae otro trago – ¿y cómo lo tomas?

– Jejejeje – la coneja (un poco ebria) se inclina hacia Jack, con boba sonrisa – ¿tú cómo crees? soy la primer coneja policía.

El detective ríe, ante la curiosa respuesta – jajaja y yo, la primer liebre detective – da un trago a su bebida – ¿y Wilde, cómo lo toma?

– Por fuera es todo una roca – el semblante de Judy cambia, volviéndose más sombrío – pero por dentro, sé que le afecta mucho.

Ambos quedaron callados, siendo solo acompañados, por el estridente sonido del bar. Savage da un trago más grande y continua – el lunes, después de que se fueron, lleve a Ela a mi casa – el rostro de Jack refleja pena – la mucama la vio y la acusó, de ser una 'zorra ladrona' – los ojos de Judy se abrieron de sobremanera, cubriendo su hocico con la pata. La liebre aprieta los puños, con gesto de malhumor – incluso, Leopardo se atrevió a levantar su mano contra ella y tuve que intervenir – cerro los ojos y puso los dedos sobre su nariz – lo peor fue cuando los confronte, ya que Arianca terminó humillándola, delante de mí.

La zorra de mármol sale del baño, llevando a Fru Fru en sus patas – ¿se limpió el vestido? – interroga Wolford.

– Creo que sí – un enorme oso polar, se interpuso en el camino de las hembras. Malcarado, alargo su pata hacia Ela – no se asusten, solo es Kevin – Fru Fru salta hacia su guardaespaldas y al moverse, la zorra diviso en la barra a Jack junto a Judy, apartados de todos.

– Ay Jack – la coneja acomoda la pata en su hombro, él sonríe complacido, al tiempo que cubre su pata.

El contenido en el rostro de Ela, lo decía todo. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápido, empezando a hiperventilar – ¿Ela, qué te pasa? – el lobo sigue su mirada, buscando la razón de su aprehensión – maldición.

Sin emitir respuesta, la zorra salió corriendo y llegó hasta una terraza, donde hay un pequeño bar. Cubrió sus ojos y por fin, desahogo su dolor.

– Fueron 39 días – de nuevo, el enojo se deja ver en la liebre – de los cuales, 25 días no supe nada de ella – da otro trago a su "coyote ruso de negro" – Ela estaba furiosa, malintepretó todo, pensó que yo lo había planeado… que quería insultarla.

– Estoy segura, que comprenderá que fue un grave malentendido.

Un extraño brillo, procedente del plato con aceitunas, capta la atención de Savage – no quiero arruinar las cosas – jala el plato y coge una aceituna – aunque debo agregar, que si se meten conmigo, no será tan peligroso; en cambio, si se meten con ella… con Ela – aprieta la aceituna con furia, sacando un pequeño destello y un sonido metálico.

En la terraza, alguien lanza un quejido – ¡ay! – Ela tensa las orejas, buscando al responsable entre los mamíferos – ¿Nick?

– Ely very strawberry – Nick retira un pequeño auricular de su oreja – ¿qué tal la estás pasando? – sonríe.

– ¿Cómo me ves? – la brisa nocturna afecto a Ela, siendo evidente, por su errático caminar – deberías de estar adentro, con Judy – el zorro se apresura hacia ella, atrapándola en brazos, evitando su caída – así no estaría coqueteando con Jack – frunce el hocico.

– Ok, aclaremos esto – la ayuda a sentarse con él – en primer lugar, Judy invito a Jack.

– Lo sé – baja las orejas.

– Pero… – Nick eleva un dedo y sonríe – no es lo que creemos.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – lo empuja con su dedo – no los has visto… – suspira melancólica y vuelve a bajar las orejas – Jack jamás me mirará, como la mira a ella.

De vuelta en la barra, Jack analiza los restos en su pata – _¿un micrófono?_ – sabes Judy – habla, sin despegar los ojos, de la falsa aceituna – quizás si estuviera en el lugar de Ela, tendría miedo de arrastrarla con…

– ¡Qué bien la hiciste, Savage! – Jack y Judy se giraron, notando a Wolford junto a ellos, remangando su camisa – venir hasta aquí para conquistar a Judy, delante de Ela; eso es de cobardes.

– ¿Cómo dices? – interroga la coneja y Kevin se para delante de ella – ¡es cierto Judy! íbamos saliendo del baño, cuando Ela los vio, tomados de las patas – Judy acerca su pata y Fru Fru agarra su dedo – Ela cree que Jack vino, solo porque tú lo invitaste.

Jack y Judy se miraron angustiados – ¡debo hablar con Ela! – la coneja, toma un trago de la bebida de Jack y brinca de su asiento. Jack pone unos billetes en la barra e intenta bajarse, pero el lobo lo empuja con su pata, regresándolo a su lugar – ¿a dónde crees que vas, liebre?

En tanto, Nick asiente y coge la pata de Ela – así es, Jack jamás te verá, como ve a Judy.

– ¿Acaso te estás burlando?

Fingiéndose ofendido, el zorro pelirrojo baja las orejas, llevando su pata libre al pecho – Strawberry por favor, me ofendes – sonríe y mueve su cola.

La otra vulpina, frunce el hocico – mira Nicholas, si solo vas a mofarte de…

– Después de todo… – la interrumpe y rodea sus hombros – que Jack te defendiera delante de Leopardo y Arianca, se preocupe de que alguien quiera insultarte; sobre todo, si empiezan una relación – Ela le mira con asombro, expectante a sus palabras – incluso, dejar una clara advertencia, para evitar que te lastimen, demuestra cuan diferente te mira.

– ¿Cómo es que…? – Nick le muestra su pequeño auricular – lástima que 'pequeño Jack' destruyera el micrófono.

– ¡Oh Nick! – la zorra brinca y lo abraza – ¡si que eres un zorro astuto, gracias, gracias!

– Él no quiere arruinarlo, Ela – posa las patas en sus mejillas y pasa sus pulgares con suavidad, limpiando las manchas de rímel – fueron 39 días muy duros, para nuestro 'Jackie'.

Por otra parte, Kevin lleva a la musaraña a su mesa – ¡chicas, chicas! – con desespero, Fru Fru les habla a las oficiales, pero al ser ignorada, acomoda su pata y silba – _fiiiiiuuuufiiii_ – con esto, gana la atención a su diminuta presencia – ¡chicas, ha habido un terrible malentendido!

Las hembras del grupo murmuraron y se miraron entre sí – sabía que algo así, podría pasar – comenta Felicia inquieta.

– Necesitamos ayudar a Ela y a Judy, para que vuelvan a ser amigas – Fru Fru junta sus patitas – ellas son mis mejores amigas.

Francine enarca una ceja, se gira y ve el escenario del karaoke vacío – no te preocupes, tengo una idea.

Mientras, Judy (algo mareada) busca con desespero a la zorra – creo que no debí tomar ese trago – llega a la entrada de la terraza y es sorprendida, por un inesperado abrazo – ¡Judy!

La coneja se aleja un poco, para reconocer al animal – ¡ELA! – devuelve el abrazo y empieza a llorar – Ela lo siento tanto, snif… se lo que viste, pero no es lo que tú piensas.

– No Judy – la zorra se pone en cuclillas y aumenta su agarre – perdóname tú a mí, debí saber que jamás me traicionarías – se separan y ambas siguen llorando – siento mucho haber sido tan grosera contigo, soy una zorra tonta y egoísta.

– No te preocupes – limpia sus abundantes lágrimas – siento haber acaparado a Jack… solo soy una torpe coneja.

– ¿Mejores amigas?

– ¡Mejores amigas! – se abrazan y continúan llorando – entonces, snif… ¿por qué estamos llorando?

– Porque estás ebria – la coneja pone ojos enormes y se larga a reír – jajajaja noooo, tú estás ebria.

– jajaja noooo, tú estás ebria.

El astuto zorro se aproximó a las hembras, esperando paciente, el momento ideal para acercarse a su coneja. Empero a esto, un pequeño alboroto, lo hizo mirar hacia la barra – ¡rayos! – se apresuro y vio a Wolford, intentando conectar un golpe, en la escurridiza liebre – ¡enfréntame como los machos!

Sin inmutarse, Jack esquiva cada uno, de los aletargados movimientos del lobo. La mayor ventaja que tenía, era el grado etílico de su contrincante; a diferencia de Savage, que solo llevaba una bebida y media encima – cálmate Wolford – evade otro golpe – no quiero hacerte daño.

– Jajaja, ¿tú hacerme daño? – de inmediato, Nick, Higgins, McHorn, Grizzoli y los demás, se interponen, tratando de calmar los ánimos – tranquilízate Wolford, estamos entre amigos – refiere McHorn.

De vuelta con Judy y Ela, una voz femenina les llama – ¡hey chicas! – se giran y ven a Swinton – creemos que esto les encantará – toma la pata de Ela y la jala con ella.

– ¡No espera! – la zorra pone resistencia y empieza a gritarle a su amigo – ¡Nick! ¡Nick!

– ¿Aquí está Nick? – Judy tenso las orejas y rodó los ojos a todas direcciones, topándose de nuevo con Kevin – ¡Judy ven con nosotras! – exclama Fru Fru, el oso se agacha y la toma del cinturón de su vestido color violeta, con tirantes delgados – ¡hey bájame!

Swinton sube al escenario junto con Ela, mientras que Kevin baja a Judy y pone a Fru Fru arriba de una silla, junto al micrófono – ¿así que tienen problemas en el amor? – recita Francine, con micrófono en pata.

– Tenemos un mensaje, para ustedes chicas – Felicia le hace una seña al DJ – ponga: 'The Shoop Shoop Song' de Gazelle.

 **(Francine)**

 _Does he love me I want to know_

 _How can I tell if he loves me so_

Cantando, **Benjamin, Felicia y Swinton,** abrazan a unas desconcertadas Judy y Ela.

 _Is it in his eyes?_

 **(Fru Fru)**

 _Oh no! You'll be deceived_

 **(Benjamin, Swinton y Felicia)**

 _Is it in his sighs?_

 **(Francine y Fru Fru)**

 _Oh no! He'll make believe_

 _If you want to know if he loves you so_

 _It's in his kiss_

 **(Benjamin, Swinton y Felicia)**

 _That's where it is_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Or is it in his face?_

 **(Francine)**

 _Oh no! That's just his charms_

 **(Benjamin, Swinton y Felicia)**

 _In his warm embrace?_

 **(Francine y Fru Fru)**

 _Oh no! That's just his arms_

 _If you want to know if he loves you so_

 _It's in his kiss_

 **(Benjamin, Swinton y Felicia)**

 _That's where it is_

 _Whoa oh it's in his kiss_

 _That's where it is_

 **(Francine y Fru Fru)**

 _Whoa hug him and squeeze him tight_

Las hembras (y Benjamin) abrazan en grupo a Ela y Judy. Contagiadas por el baile y el canto, la zorra y la coneja ríen divertidas, y empiezan a cantar.

 _Find out what you want to know_

 _If it's love, if it really is_

 _It's there in his kiss_

 **(Judy, Benjamin, Ela, Swinton y Felicia)**

 _How about the way he acts_

 **(Francine y Fru Fru)**

 _Oh no! That's not the way_

 _And you're not listenin' to all I say_

 _If you wanna know if he loves you so_

 _It's in his kiss_

 **(Judy, Benjamin, Ela, Swinton y Felicia)**

 _That's where it is_

 _Oh it's in his kiss_

 _That's where it is_

Mientras los machos contenían a Wolford y Savage (quien ya se había harto del lobo), una ronda de "coyote con sarape" (tequila) de cortesía, fue repartida entre los cantantes, aumentando su embriaguez – oye Wilde – menciona Delgato – ¿esa no es Judy…? y Francine… y Ela… y Swinton…

– ¿Benjamin? – Sanrlof talla los ojos, Fangmeyer se da un palmazo en la cara, y el hipopótamo dejo caer su mandíbula.

Jack y Nick cruzaron miradas – ¡dulces galletas con queso! – todos corrieron al escenario y Wolford aprovecho, para golpear a Jack en la mandíbula, tumbando a la liebre – jajaja ¡por fin! – truena sus nudillos, observándolo con desprecio – óyeme bien Savage, nunca serás merecedor del amor de Ela, no importa desde hace cuanto la conozcas, o lo que hayas hecho por ella.

 **(Francine y Fru Fru)**

 _Whoa hug him and squeeze him tight_

 _Find out what you want to know_

 _If it's love, if it really is_

 _It's there in his kiss_

 **(Judy, Benjamin, Ela, Swinton y Felicia)**

 _How about the way he acts_

 **(Francine y Fru Fru)**

 _Oh no! That's not the way_

 _And you're not listenin' to all I say_

 _And if you wanna know if he loves you so_

 _It's in his kiss_

 **(Judy, Benjamin, Ela, Swinton y Felicia)**

 _That's where it is_

 _Oh whoa it's in his kiss_

 _That's where it is_

 _Oh yeah it's in his kiss_

 _That's where it is_

– Señora Fru Fru, trate de controlarse, por favor – suplica Kevin.

Eufórica, la pequeña musaraña brinca del escenario – ¡yeeiiii atrápame! – con susto, el oso a duras penas logra atraparla, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

 _Ooh it's in his kiss_

 _That's where it is_

– ¡Ahí voy! – Ela salta fuera del escenario, siendo Delgato quien la recibe en sus brazos – Ela tranquila – con cuidado, la baja al piso.

– ¡Espérame! – dando un gran salto, Judy abraza sus rodillas, como si fuera a caer en una alberca, sobresaltando a Nick – ¡no estás en una piscina! – extiende sus brazos y la atrapa – ¿Zanahorias, estás bien?

– ¡Yo también voy! – Francine abre los brazos, con la intención de aventarse del escenario. Al final, toda la concurrencia se lo impide – ¡NOOOO!

– Nick, eres tú – Judy acaricia con ternura, la mejilla de Nick – si viniste.

El vulpino, aun mantenía a la coneja en sus brazos – por supuesto que sí, ¿creíste que te iba a dejar toda la diversión? – sin más, Judy rodea su cuello y cierra la brecha entre sus labios, obsequiando un suave beso a su zorro, quien correspondió gustoso.

Al ver ese beso, Ela se emociona y mueve feliz su cola, recordando la letra de la canción – _está en su beso_ – Wolford llega y la jala del brazo – ¿te encuentras…? – los labios de Ela no lo dejaron terminar, pues la zorra le robo un inesperado beso. Jack, que fue testigo de ese beso, sacudió un poco su nariz y bajo las orejas.

– ¡Todas a la fuente! – grita Fru Fru, pero Kevin no se mueve – dije, a la fuente, ¡AHORA! – el oso polar corre presuroso a la salida, siendo seguido por las hembras.

El beso de Nick y Judy fue inesperadamente cortado. Al abrir los ojos, Nick vio a Francine cargando a Judy, sobre su hombro – ¡siii, la fuente, yujuuu! – grita la coneja, alzando las patas.

– ¡Ay no, Judy! – el zorro pelirrojo corrió detrás de ellos, dejando atrás a Wolford, Ela y Jack.

– Vaya Savage, creo que la hembra aquí presente, ya tomó una decisión.

– Está ebria, Wolford – al escucharlo, la zorra se gira – ¡pequeño Jack! – suelta al lobo y abraza fuerte a Jack, rodeándolo con su cola, de forma amorosa – jaja oh lobito ¡no sabes cuanto amo a esta liebre! jaja, muua – lo besa en la mejilla y aprieta el abrazo.

Desconcertado y con rostro bastante enrojecido, Jack rueda la vista a Wolford – vaya Wolford, creo que la hembra aquí presente, cambio de parecer – la abraza de la cintura.

– Está ebria Savage, no sabe lo que hace – se acerca a ella – ven Ela, nos vamos – Ela frunce su hocico de forma amenazante y gruñe, abrazando más a Jack – grrr, él es mío… hic… consíguete el tuyo.

Furioso, Wolford niega con la cabeza – cuando te utilice y se aburra de ti, no me busques – se retira.

En cuanto a Jack, una grata sonrisa formo su hocico, al verla comportarse tan sobre-protectora con él – ¡¿Ela, dónde estás?! – oyen y la zorra tensa las orejas – ¡ELA!

– ¡Ahí voy! – Jack la abraza con fuerza, evitando que escape – ah no, no vas a ir a mojarte.

– Pero quiero ir… hic – pone ojos de cachorra.

– Lo siento, pero n… – la zorra se inclina y lo besa con pasión. En esta ocasión, Jack no iba a permanecer inerte. Cerró los ojos, bajo sus orejas y le devolvió el beso, que fue bruscamente interrumpido – adiós jajaja.

Savage quedo de pie un instante, antes de reaccionar y comprender, que le tendió una trampa – ¡oye! – corre tras ella – _zorra tramposa_ – piensa y sonríe.

En el atrio, Fangmeyer y McHorn tratan de calmar al gerente – no se preocupe, somos policías y nos encargaremos.

– ¿Qué no me preocupe? – la jirafa macho, ve horrorizado a las hembras, dentro de la fuente – esa elefante puede destruirlo todo.

– Oiga, eso es discriminación – aclara McHorn.

Poco a poco, los demás machos van controlando, a las alcoholizadas hembras (y Benjamin). Felicia es bajada de una esfera de cantera, por Delgato. Snarlof y Grizzoli ayudan a Benjamin, a salir del agua. Jael Scrofa (novio de Swinton) logra sacar a su hembra de la fuente – ven chuletita, hay que secarte sino te enfermarás.

Quien no debería tener problemas, era Kevin, el oso guardaespaldas. Y aunque ya mantenía en sus patas a la empapada musaraña, el temor de hacerla enojar era inmenso – no me siento bien – cubre su pequeño hocico.

Desde abajo, Nick trata de persuadir a una ebria Judy, ubicada en la parte más alta de las esferas – anda Zanahorias – suaviza su voz y junta sus patas – se una buena Zanahoria y baja, al sano y salvo suelo.

– Rayos Nick, no seas un aguafiestasss ¡adivina que soy! – Judy toma agua de la fuente, se para sobre una pata y cierra los ojos, arrojando agua de su hocico.

– Jaja, un ángel conejo de piedra, si que bonito – Nick remanga sus pantalones – voy a subir por ti – una ráfaga de agua, cae sobre él – ¡hey!

– Eso es arrojar agua, Judy – ahora, la coneja esta sobre Francine, responsable del baño de Nick – jajaja que graciosa eres.

– jaja si, muy graciosa Francine – Nick separa su camisa color guinda, de su pelaje.

– ¡Ahí voy! – Ela llega corriendo y entra a la fuente, pero Jack la coge de su pata, impidiendo su avance – ¡Ela detente!

Una malévola idea, cruzo por la mente del zorro – ¡oye Francine, Savage no vio tu explicación!

– ¿Qué explicación? – de improviso, una nueva ráfaga de agua, es expulsada de la trompa de Francine, bañando a la liebre, quien soltó a la zorra – ¡oye! – la camisa azul oscuro y los pantalones negros de Jack, quedaron empapados – jajajaja, que gracioso te ves jaja… – las risas de Nick cesaron, al escuchar el sonido de una patrulla a lo lejos – oh, por Dios.

Judy tensa una oreja – viene la policía… un momento ¡yo soy la policía! – como ráfaga, Nick dio saltos entre las esferas y rescato a Judy del lomo de Francine – ¡alto allí, quedamos todos bajo arresto! – grita la coneja, desde los brazos de Wilde.

– A buena hora, recuerdas que eres policía.

– Shhh, tenemos derecho a permanecer en silencio – lo ve con ojos entrecerrados. Nick observa a Jack, sacando a Ela de la fuente y tomándola en brazos – ¡hey Savage! ¿traes coche? ¿estás en condiciones de manejar?

c - c - c - c

En el estacionamiento, Jack le proporciono las llaves a Nick, para que abriera su vehículo y este, depositó con delicadeza a Judy, en el asiento trasero – jajaja Jack y Ela lucen como el graffiti, en la camioneta de Finnick jaja – los señala la coneja.

– Jajaja es verdad – el vulpino nota el gesto molesto de Jack, y calma su risa – jeje… ok no – Jack abre la puerta del copiloto y con cuidado, baja a una adormecida Ela – no olvides tu bolso.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

– Vamos a la estación – Judy se acerca a su amiga, desde atrás – estamos arrestados.

– ¡¿Estamos qué?! – Ela da un pequeño salto, Jack la toma de los hombros y con suavidad, la regresa a su lugar – no te asustes, nadie esta arrestado – jala el cinturón de seguridad y se lo ajusta.

– No hables, Ela – Judy continua, en tanto, Nick se sienta junto a ella y asegura a la coneja ebria, con el cinturón de seguridad – todo lo que digas, puede ser usado en tu contra.

– Muy bien oficial Hopps, ya ha tenido suficiente diversión y arrestos por hoy – el zorro extiende su pata y le entrega las llaves a Jack. La abraza de lado y empuja la cabeza, a su hombro – mejor duérmete Zanahorias.

Savage ajusta su cinturón, revisa los espejos y arranca el motor – pero no me quiero dormir – protesta Judy a medio bostezo, parpadea con ojos cansados y abraza a Nick – quiero seguir cantando, bailando, tomando…

– ¿Tomando? jajaja – las esmeraldas de Nick, se posan en la somnolienta coneja – siento decirte Zanahorias, que pasará mucho tiempo, para que vuelvas a tomar alcohol.

Apenas abandonaron el estacionamiento de 'El Coyote Ahogado', cuando dos patrullas arribaron al bar. El silencio permaneció dentro del vehículo, hasta que llegaron a una avenida principal – er… ¿Wilde, a dónde vamos?

– A casa de Judy, por favor.

La liebre asintió y regreso su atención al volante – ¿no vas a preguntar dónde es? – inquiere Nick.

– Tranquilo Wilde – lo ve por el retrovisor – sé donde es.

– Ah – incomodo, Nick empieza a acariciar las orejas de Judy – solo he ido en tres ocasiones – aclara Jack – dos de esas, durante el caso de los mafiosos.

– ¿Y la otra?

– Se quedó tarde en la estación – se detiene en un semáforo – tú estabas ocupado, con unos contactos.

Sin mediar palabra, el zorro pelirrojo solo asintió, cuidando de la hembra que reposaba en su hombro. De nueva cuenta, el silencio se presentó, hasta que Judy hablo a su amiga – Ela, ¡Ela!

– ¿Mmh? – sin abrir los ojos, la zorra se rueda en el asiento, dándole la espalda a la ventana.

– Ela… ¿la nariz, o las orejas?

– Mmmh… las orejas – en su hocico, se forma una discreta sonrisa – ¿las orejas, o el cuello?

– Cuello, obvio – Judy ríe con ojos entrecerrados y sacude su nariz – ¿el cuello, o el hocico?

– Jeje – Ela abre un poco los ojos y mira fijamente a la liebre – el hocico sin dudarlo.

La mirada amorosa de Ela distrae a Jack, viéndola de reojo, varias veces – ¿qué clase de juego es ese?

– Nos preguntamos, las partes favoritas de nuestros machos – un intenso calor, invadió a los machos en cuestión – Judy… ¿el hocico, o la cola?

– ¡Muy bien, creo que es hora de cambiar de tema! – exclama Nick, completamente enrojecido – ¿po-por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?

– ¡Sí Wilde, pero que buena idea! – avergonzado, Jack bajo las orejas y apretó el volante. Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los cuatro menciono palabra – Judy… ¿la sala, o la cocina?

– La… – ¡Hey Savage! ¡¿por qué no pones la radio?! – suplica con desespero, un abochornado zorro.

– ¡Sí la radio, sí! – rápido, Jack puso la radio de su automóvil y encendió el aire acondicionado, pues aun con las ropas mojadas, empezaba a sentir calor.

– Oye… Ela… – Judy toma la palabra, de nuevo.

– _Este va a ser un largo viaje_ – pensaron los machos, al mismo tiempo.

c - c - c - c

La primer parada, fue en el edificio de Judy. El zorro ya esta de pie junto al vehículo, llevando en sus brazos, a la coneja dormida – gracias por traernos, Jack.

– Descuida – fija los ojos en Judy – que bueno que se durmió.

– Pues, Ela también se durmió – expresa, con la idea de desviar la atención de Jack, lejos de su coneja. Ambos posan los ojos en la zorra, encogida en el asiento y tapada con su propia cola – ¿la llevarás a su casa, o a la tuya? – el zorro le mira con complicidad.

Serio, Savage enarca una ceja – esta bien 'Jackie', solo… cuídala mucho ¿quieres? – la liebre tenso las orejas un segundo, debido a que no esperaba, la sincera preocupación de Nick por Ela. Parpadeo y esbozo media sonrisa – seguro – se voltea hacia ella y acaricia su mejilla con ternura, desatando un suspiro en Ela – por cierto Wilde – enciende su vehículo – con respecto a tu pregunta, la respuesta es: depende.

– Jeje, depende – las orejas de Nick se sacudieron – ¿depende? ¿depende de qué?

– Buenas noches, Wilde – sonriente, Jack sube el vidrio, arranca y se retira.

Perplejo, el zorro pelirrojo solo observa, como se aleja el automóvil – jajaja liebre lista.

– ¿Nick? – Judy talla sus ojos y bosteza – ¿dónde estamos?

– En casa Zanahorias – aumenta el abrazo y sube las escaleras – en casa.

– Nick… necesito ir al baño.

En tanto, al llegar a un semáforo en rojo, Jack Savage noto que Ela esta resbalando de su asiento. Puso las intermitentes y retiro su cinturón de seguridad – a ver Ela, déjame ayudarte – desabrocha su cinturón, la abraza con cuidado y reclina el respaldo de su asiento. Ya recostada, Jack no puede despegar los ojos de ella. Su pelaje, ligeramente húmedo, le otorga un aspecto curioso y desordenado, resaltando el pelaje ocre alrededor de sus ojos, así como las largas y curvadas pestañas.

" _Óyeme bien Savage, nunca serás merecedor del amor de Ela, no importa desde hace cuanto la conozcas, o lo que hayas hecho por ella"._

Al recordar las palabras de Wolford, la liebre macho hizo una respiración profunda.

¿A qué se refería el lobo, con: _"…desde hace cuanto la conozcas"_?

¿O de qué hablaba, cuando dijo: _"…lo que hayas hecho por ella"_?

El suave aliento de la zorra, chocando en su nariz, lo retorno al momento actual. Llevo su pata a la mejilla de Ela y cerro los ojos.

¡PIIII!, ¡PIIII!, ¡PIIII!, ¡PIIII!

El insistente sonido de un claxon, evito que el delicado roce de sus labios, se convirtiera en un beso de verdad. Jack se levanta y voltea a su ventana – ¡oye imbécil! – se empareja un coche deportivo, a su lado – ¡¿qué no viste el verde en el semáforo?!

Jack no respondió de inmediato. Regreso la vista a Ela un segundo, para cerciorarse que seguía dormida y baja su ventana – disculpen, no me di cuenta.

– Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, conejo – el antílope lo señala, portando en su pata una botella de cerveza. El conductor, que era una cabra, ignoro a Jack y arranco con velocidad.

Sin despegar los ojos del vehículo, Savage toma su radio – aquí Jack Savage, necesito que detengan un vehículo color rojo, con placas ZOA-302; por la avenida oriente, en dirección al sur, van cuatro mamíferos machos en su interior: un antílope en estado de ebriedad, una oveja y dos cabras, probablemente también en estado de ebriedad.

– _**Muy bien detective Savage, nosotros nos encargaremos.**_

– Gracias Andersen – apaga la radio, regresa la vista a Ela y saca su celular. Minutos después, al fin toman su llamada – ¿bueno Leopardo? sí, soy yo… necesito tu ayuda…

 **Flashback…**

Las circunstancias, en las que Ela conoció a Jack, fueron bastante particulares. No los presentaron sus amigos, tampoco fueron rivales de estudios, ni siquiera asistieron a la misma escuela. La diferencia de edades (y estatus zoociales) no les dio esa oportunidad.

Por aquellos días, un popular show infantil llamado "Princesa Yai", era muy aclamado por los pequeños, en especial por las cachorras. La trama no era tan complicada: una preciosa yegua, de nombre Yaris, era la princesa de un reino encantado. Tenía carisma, era amada por su reino y poseía superpoderes, lo que la convertía en la heroína y ejemplo a seguir, entre las crías de edad escolar.

Todas las cachorras, anhelaban ser como la princesa Yai; ya sea depredadora o presa, para los corazones inocentes daba igual.

La pequeña Ela no era tan diferente a otras cachorras, de hecho, era tan común como cualquier cachorra depredadora (una zorra, para ser exactos). Ella también soñaba con algún día, convertirse en la princesa Yai, aunque eso desatara burlas y comentarios ofensivos, hacia la zorrita de siete años.

Ser un zorro ante la gran zoociedad animal, no era sencillo, y ser un zorro de mármol, empeoraba la situación. Ser un zorro de mármol, era sinónimo de ser de raza impura, una mutación, no ser cien por ciento zorro, lo que para algunos zorros, significaba una aberración de la naturaleza.

Si la zoociedad te rechaza, y tu propia comunidad "marginal" también te rechaza, ¿a dónde más puedes acudir?

Por fortuna, la suerte no siempre te da la espalda. El padre de Ela consiguió un buen trabajo en Zootopia, sembrando la esperanza de un futuro mejor, para su esposa, su madre, y sus tres pequeños hijos: Eliot, Ethan y Ela.

– Zootopia, donde puedes hacer lo que sea – les dijo su padre, sin despegar la vista en la carretera.

– ¿Lo que sea? – preguntó la pequeña, abrazando su muñeca princesa Yai – ¿aunque sea una zorra de mármol?

Ese comentario sin malicia, provoco un nudo en la garganta de sus padres. Ambos sabían, lo difícil que era ser cachorro, ser un zorro, y por encima de todo, ser un zorro de mármol. Cruzaron miradas por un instante, y la señora Marblete fue la primera en hablar, después de aclararse la garganta – claro mi amor, en Zootopia conocerás muchos animales y harás muchos amigos – alargo su pata, para coger amorosamente la de su hija – siempre estaremos contigo, corazón.

Con entusiasmo, la pequeña cachorra asintió – si mamá – la soltó, brinco a su hermano Eliot y se aproximó a la ventana, mirando emocionada los enormes edificios, que se alzaban a lo lejos, como si quisieran tocar las blancas nubes – Zootopia...

Por desgracia, las expectativas de Ela fueron muy altas y una vez más, la crueldad de unas cachorras, la hizo estrellarse con la dura realidad.

– ¡No dámela, es mía, es mi princesa!

– Jajaja, tú no puedes tener esta muñeca, zorra, es un juguete diseñado para presas – señala una oveja.

-– ¿Ya vieron?, trae un logotipo oficial del club de la princesa Yai jajaja – la pequeña cerdito se acercó y arrancó el botón de su camiseta, rasgando la prenda – jejeje miren todas – como si fuera un trofeo, la cerda cachorra les mostró el enorme botón, para después arrojarlo al piso y aplastarlo con su pezuña.

– ¡NO! – Ela se dejó caer de rodillas y recogió las dos partes, de lo que fuera su botón, el cual había sido el regalo de su padre, cuando llegaron a Zootopia.

– Jajaja awwww miren, de seguro va a llorar – de repente, la cerda cayo al piso, debido a que Ela (en un arrebato de coraje) la empujo.

– ¿Me… me empujaste?

Al ver lo que hizo, la pequeña zorra se asusto. Sabía que había actuado mal e intentó disculparse – perdón, yo… no quise hacerlo.

– ¡Se ha vuelto salvaje, mejor vámonos de aquí! – gritó otra de las cachorras y emprendieron la huida. La oveja, que aun tenía su juguete, la observo por un instante, antes de sujetar con firmeza a la muñeca, jalándola hasta zafarle la cabeza y arrojarla al suelo – ¡Marie que esperas, vámonos ya! – llamaron a la cachorra oveja.

Con manos temblorosas, Ela recogió lo que quedaba de su muñeca y su botón, se recargó en el árbol detrás de ella y empezó a llorar.

Perdida en su pequeño mundo de miseria, no se percato de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Quizás solo fueron minutos, quizás un poco más. Tan sumergida estaba en su dolor, que no reparo en el balón de fútbol, que rodó hasta casi tocar sus patas, mucho menos, la presencia del macho pre-adolescente, que ya estaba parado frente a ella.

– ¿Te pasa algo? – escucho y sus orejas se dispararon hacia arriba – ¿estás bien? – toma su balón y le sonríe, con la intención de calmar a la cachorra zorra.

Como reflejo, Ela se recargó más en el árbol y abrazo con ansiedad su muñeca, ocasionando que la cabeza se soltara y rodará hasta las patas de la liebre – ya veo – arroja el balón de regreso a la cancha, después se pone en cuclillas y con cuidado, coge la cabeza de la muñeca – mis hermanas también aman a la princesa Yai – eleva sus ojos azules – dicen que algún día, serán como ella.

La cachorra continuó con su silencio, sus asustados ojos no dejaban de observarlo. Al final de cuentas, él es una presa y su corta vida le ha enseñado, que no se puede fiar de las presas – ¡oh espera! – se vuelve y busca algo entre sus ropas – sabes, en el fútbol siempre hay que estar preparados, para las lesiones -– le muestra una tela adhesiva y extiende la otra pata – si me permites, creo que puedo ayudar a tu princesa.

El recelo, se presentó en Ela y al principio, abrazo más su muñeca (por lo menos, la parte que conservaba). El macho suspiro y volteo a ver la cabeza de la yegua – ¿cómo? – acerco la cabeza a su larga oreja – ¿que quiere su cuerpo de vuelta, princesa Yai? ¿Por qué?… Ah ya veo… la van a operar para unir su cabeza.

– ¿Se salvará? – las orejas del chico se tensaron, al oír la aguda voz de la cachorra – _vaya_ – pensó – _al menos, no es una cachorra sordo muda._

– Eso no lo sabremos, hasta que me prestes su cuerpo – le extiende la pata de nuevo.

– ¡Vamos Jack, ven a jugar con nosotros! – le llaman, desde la cancha de futbol.

– ¡En un momento! – regreso su atención hacia Ela, esperando paciente su respuesta.

Con reserva, la zorra le entregó el cuerpo de la muñeca. Jack sonrió y se volteó, dándole la espalda. Los minutos pasaron y Ela se empezó a poner nerviosa – oh no, no… – brinco sobre la espalda de Jack, derramando ya algunas lágrimas – ¡devuélvela es mía! – en ese instante, Jack se gira y rozan un poco sus narices. Ela salta hacia atrás, espantada, y cubre su nariz con ambas patas – mira, quedo como nueva.

Desconcertada, Ela cogió de nuevo a la muñeca, la cual muestra una cinta alrededor de su cuello, sujetando la cabeza. Tan distraída estaba admirando a su muñeca "operada", que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Jack, hasta que una pata cayo sobre su cabeza – ¿entonces, quieres ser una princesa Yai? – se inclino.

Las palabras no salieron de su hocico. Un gesto afirmativo y la última lágrima cayendo de su ojo derecho, fue la respuesta que ofreció a la liebre macho, de doce años – va a ser difícil, tendrías que ser una presa.

Una expresión de incomodidad, se formo en la cara de Ela – además – continuó Jack – si eso pasara, sería una verdadera pena, eres una preciosa cachorra depredadora – con dulzura, pasa su pata sobre la cabeza y se incorpora – cuídate pequeña.

Este gesto noble e inocente, dejo un rastro de confusión y fastidio en la zorra cachorra. Abrazo con más fuerza a su muñeca e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

– ¡Ela!

– ¡Mamá! – la joven señora Marblete, llego hasta su hija – ¿dónde has estado? debiste regresar hace media hora – la toma de la pata – vamos a casa.

Mientras caminaba junto a su madre, la atención de Ela se enfoco en la cancha de futbol, específicamente, en la liebre que acababa de conocer. Jack volteo y alzo su pata, en señal de despedida. Ela frunció su ceño y se oculto tras su mamá. Cuando se asomo, todos estaban concentrados en el juego – mamá, ¿podemos regresar la siguiente semana?

– Sí cariño.

– ¿Y la siguiente también?

– Pues… supongo que sí.

– ¿Y la que le sigue a la siguiente?

La señora Marblete empezó a reír – jajaja ¿por qué la insistencia? ¿hiciste un amiguito?

– No – apretó su pata molesta y abrazo con fuerza la muñeca – pero… ¿podemos regresar de todas formas?

– Ya veremos amor, ya veremos.

 **Fin del flashback.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

Bueno, parece que el alcohol ha surtido un curioso efecto, en el equipo femenino de ZPD. Ahora, tanto Nick como Jack, tendrán que pasar la noche, cuidando a unas hembras ebrias. ¿Será que van a pasar una noche tranquila, o el amor que Judy y Ela profesan hacia sus machos, los mantendrán despiertos?

Ya saben, si tienen algún comentario o me quieren decir algo sobre el fanfic, no duden en dejarme un review, les aseguro que los leeré.

 **Naoki chan:** Así es, su relación tiene que enfrentar no solo la diferencia de especies, sino las clases zoociales y como habrás leído, Jack tendrá que aprender a lidiar con los comentarios ofensivos que siempre les lanzan a los zorros. Judy ha sido testigo de la dura vida de los zorros (por su relación con Nick) y está consciente de que no es algo fácil, aunque con amor todo se puede :) Te mando un saludo :)

 **Arakisa:** Debo confesar amiga, que no soy la primer escritora que abarca este tema de "marcar" a la pareja. Hay varios fiction (sobre todo los que están en inglés) que hacen referencia a esto. Digamos que solo le di un sentido "civilizado" a esa cuestión de marcar a la pareja (como reglas de una zoociedad animal civilizada jaja). Gracias por decir que amas mi fic, espero no defraudarte. Te mando besos y abrazos :)

 **ChoMi-ChoMi:** Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, Jack aclaro (parte) de sus sentimientos por Judy. En el fondo, sabia que la coneja lo rechazaría, pero tampoco deseaba que lo aceptará, porque tendría que rechazar a Ela, aunque las cosas no se resuelvan tan mágicamente de ahora en adelante. La relación interespecies no es un problema tan grave (en este fic), como lo es el estigma que tienen los zorros. En el siguiente capitulo, abarcare un poco más la relación de Nick y Judy. En este, quise presentar la situación en que Jack y Ela se conocieron, aunque debo aclarar, que Jack no recuerda eso, porque para él su encuentro con Ela, no fue algo "importante" (él era un pre adolescente, cuyo único interés era el futbol)

No me había percatado de que son dos parejas en un mismo fic jajaja (en serio que no) pero que bueno que te guste :) Te mando muchos saludos y nos estamos leyendo :)

 **Alaska-Luna:** Si amiga, ya hay muchos fics con Savage como el malo, de verdad que siento pena por la liebre, ni siquiera sabemos el papel que iba a jugar en Zootopia jajaja. Que bueno que te siga gustando el fic, te mando un saludo y un abrazo :)

 **SpyTaku299:** Si bueno, yo también tengo entendido que los cánidos son los que marcan, aunque yo pongo en mi fic que todos los animales tienen esa habilidad, para que Judy pueda marcar por fin a su adorado Nick (espero que te guste)

Las razones de Nick, las profundizare más en el siguiente capítulo y espero no decepcionarte. También espero aclarar un poco sobre la muñeca que se rompió :)

Te mando un gran abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo :D :) :D

 **Flame n' Shadows:** Hola, muchas gracias por el review y que bueno que te encanto, te mando un abrazo y un enorme saludo :)

 **Dobledragon:** Que bueno que el comienzo si fue el esperado :D jajaja así es amigo, el tranquilo ambiente en la casa de Ela, fue interrumpido por un impertinente zorro, que disfruto mucho haber descubierto a Jack en el departamento de Ela, desatando una incomoda comunicación con Clawhauser, cuyo desenlace, bueno ya conocemos :)

Nick no solo tiene miedo, esta aterrado con la idea de perder a Judy, su queridísima Judy Hopps. Y a pesar de que es un paso muy importante en su relación, Nick continua indeciso, pero no por eso significa, que no lo va a hacer.

Realmente, a Jack no le interesa la clase zoocial de los demás mamíferos, es una de las razones (por así decirlo) por las que Ela regreso con él. Como ya habrás leído, Ela ya conocía a Jack desde su infancia, después aclarare con detalle, el papel de la familia de Jack, con el padre de Ela.

Como bien lo mencionas, el orden natural esta cambiando jajaja, ahora es común ver a una liebre, persiguiendo furiosa a un sarcástico zorro :D Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, me da mucho gusto y agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo incondicional, no siempre encuentras a alguien que sigue todas tus locuras :D Seguimos en contacto :) te mando muchos abrazos :)

 **Kim:** Hola, me da gusto que escribas y sobre todo, que seas clara con tus dudas. Déjame comentarte algo, cada historia que escribo, se podría decir que la escribo "al revés"; eso significa, que primero pienso en el final de las historias y de ahí voy hacia atrás hasta crear el capítulo 1. Con respecto a las historias que mencionaste, Insomnio la actualice en febrero de este año, y la de EESMN ya tengo listo el 85% del capítulo que sigue…¿por qué no lo he actualizado, te preguntarás? bueno, una de las razones, es por mi forma de ser (algo que amo y detesto a la vez), es que tengo trastorno de déficit de atención.

Muchas cosas me distraen, muchas, muchas, muchas (por eso me gusta la medicina, porque si trabajara en algo monótono, ya me hubiera salido y en medicina, todos los días hay algo diferente) Antes, actualizaba muy seguido mis primeras historias, cuando empece a realizar mi especialidad médica, la falta de tiempo me alejo de las historias, pero no impidió que me inspirara en otras; por ejemplo, en mi viaje a París, me inspiro para escribir Hey Arleene (romántico ¿no?)

Ahora, debo aclarar algo que no he contado (creo que no lo he dicho). He recibido (desde el 2013, antes de que escribiera otras historias) muchos comentarios "exigentes" por MP. En varios, me han amenazado con dejar de leerme y acusado de lo mala escritora que soy, por no actualizar tan seguido como los lectores quieren. Una vez, subí un capítulo de EESMN y a los pocos días, me mandaron un MP diciendo: vaya, por fin te dignas a actualizar, ¿el próximo para cuando?

Desde ese entonces, me he vuelto egoísta con respeto a lo que escribo. Se que al escribir una historia, hago un compromiso moral de terminarla, pero también los lectores deben entender, que esto es un hobbie, es algo gratis que hago de corazón, con el poco tiempo que tengo libre, y no esta bien que me exijan y amenacen para que continue escribiendo.

¿Voy a terminar todas mis historias? **Sí, a mi ritmo (todas tienen su final)**

Espero no te moleste mi respuesta, y si es así me disculpo por eso, créeme no es mi intención insultar o incomodar, es solo responder con la verdad.

Te mando un abrazo y mis mejores deseos ;)

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	4. JUDY HOOPS Y ELA MARBLETE

Hola de nuevo, Mary Morante los saluda.

Antes que cualquier cosa, ofrezco una sincera disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, así como otra enorme y sincera disculpa, a los que esperan la actualización de mis otros fanfics. Puse una nota en mi perfil de Fanfiction, y espero que eso aclare muchas dudas sobre mis historias.

Este nuevo capítulo, se lo dedico con mucho cariño a: **Naoki chan, Arak, SpyTaku299, Otro Lector, Mara1451, AngelEstebanFox12,** a los que me siguen y los que han marcado la historia como favorita,pero muy en especial a **Dobledragon y Josue** por siempre apoyarme en los pasos que doy como, médico y como escritora.

Espero de corazón que les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney Company. A excepción de los creados por mí para este fanfic.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

 **JUDY HOOPS Y ELA MARBLETE**

Flashback…

Después de todos esos años…

pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver…

– Buenos días oficiales, sean todos bienvenidos a la división central de Zootopia Police Departament – en el interior de la sala de entrenamiento, el detective Jack Savage habla a un grupo de ocho mamíferos.

Hasta que salí de la academia de policía…

– Entiendo que fueron los mejores en su categoría – cruza miradas con el jefe Bogo y este asiente – nuestras fuerzas está buscando de entre ustedes, a los dos mejores para el grupo de misiones especiales – eleva la vista y observa con atención, a cada uno de los animales parados frente a él: un elefante, una leona, un oso polar, una zorra de mármol, un lobo, un carnero, una cerdita y una girafa macho.

En el caso particular de la zorra de mármol, esta no puede ocultar su sorpresa (y al mismo tiempo nerviosismo) por ver a Jack Savage. Desde que la liebre entro a la sala, ha permanecido con el hocico abierto y los ojos enormes. Tan grande era su asombro, que no se percató del momento en que la liebre macho se paró delante de ella, mirándola sin pronunciar palabra – ¿ocurre algo oficial…? – baja la vista a su tabla portapapeles – ¿oficial Ela Marblete?

El discreto codazo del lobo junto a ella, la hace reaccionar – eh yo… ¡sí señor Savage, señor! – se pone erguida.

Esta respuesta, desconcertó a Jack – pues… – pone ambas patas y la tabla portapapeles a sus espaldas – dígame entonces, ¿qué le pasa oficial Marblete?

– ¿Pasa? – la zorra mira perpleja a sus compañeros y al jefe Bogo, todos esperando su respuesta – pero… no me pasa nada.

Los demás animales rieron por lo debajo, la liebre volteo hacia Bogo, este solo suspiro y se encogió de hombros – escuchen bien, oficiales – Bogo interrumpe las risas y se aproxima – el detective Savage será quien seleccione a los animales, que formarán parte de la división especial – el búfalo de agua, empieza a caminar delante de los aspirante – los que por alguna razón **no sean aceptados** – observa fijamente a Ela – serán reasignados fuera de Zootopia.

La zorra en cuestión, hizo su máximo esfuerzo para no hacer contacto visual, con el jefe Bogo – _rayos, este tipo sí que da escalofríos_ – pensó.

Jack toma de nuevo la palabra – cada uno de ustedes, será entrenado por un oficial de nuestro distrito – en ese instante, ingresan a la sala Delgato, Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Hoops, McHorn, Felicia, Andersen y Snarlof – enfrentarán diversas pruebas en el transcurso de estas semanas y solo los mejores, lucharán contra su oficial asignado – en ese instante, ve de reojo a Judy y sonríe – si logran vencerlo, tendrán una prueba final ¿han comprendido mis palabras?

– ¡Sí, detective Savage! – respondieron al unísono, haciendo el saludo oficial. Jack asintió y se enfocó en sus documentos – muy bien, veamos… Oficial Delgato, será asignado a la oficial Leonora Panth…

Ela aprovecha el momento de distracción y se da una palmada en la cara – ¡por Dios Santo Ela! tienes que relajarte, qué más da que Jack Savage este aquí delante de ti – cubre su rostro con ambas patas – después de todos estos años, entiende zorra tonta, él es tu superior… además, solo es una liebre – retira las patas de sus ojos – solo es un apuesto…

– ¿Oficial Marblete?

– Y guapo…

– ¿Ela Marblete?

La zorra pone ojos de ensoñación – liebre macho…

– ¡Oficial Ela Marblete! – Bogo alza la voz, asustando a la mencionada y silenciando el recinto – ¡le exijo, ponga atención al detective Savage!

El detective sonríe de lado y afirma con la cabeza – er… sí, gracias jefe Bogo… mph, mph, oficial Hoops, usted se hará cargo del entrenamiento de la oficial Marblete – ambas hembras cruzaron miradas – oficial Grizzoli, usted se encargará de…

– Mucho gusto, oficial Marblete – la voz de Judy capta su atención, y ve que le extiende la pata entusiasmada – ¿lista para hacer un mundo mejor?

Enarcando una ceja, Ela corresponde tomando su pata – ¿así que tú eres la famosa Judy Hoops? – la recorre con la vista – ¿y que me va a enseñar una tierna conejita como tú? – pone la pata sobre su cabeza y la acaricia.

Esbozando una forzada sonrisa, Judy toma la pata de Ela que posa sobre su cabeza y con delicadeza la retira – jejeje siento decir esto, pero decirle a un conejo que es tierno, es falta de resp…

– Sí, sí, falta de respeto, eso ya lo sé – la corta en forma grosera – solo bromeaba, ahora dime ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – comienza a hacer estiramientos.

Esta actitud, obviamente no le agrado mucho a Judy, no obstante, la oficial Hoops no iba a rendirse con la nueva oficial; después de todo, le recordaba mucho a Nick – bueno oficial…

– Jajaja por favor, dime Ela – pone sus patas en la cintura.

– Ejem, oficial Ela… Ela, primero tendremos que…

– Er sí… – de nuevo, es interrumpida por la zorra, quien mantiene la vista enfocada en Jack – te parece si hablamos después ¿quieres? – al ver que la liebre se aproxima, Ela acomoda su uniforme deportivo y pasa una pata por su cabeza.

– Pero, oficial Marblete… – Judy alza su pata, sin embargo Ela no la escucha. La zorra hace una respiración profunda e intenta acercarse a Jack – ho-hola, detective Savage, yo…

– Judy, quisiera hablar contigo – haciendo caso omiso de Ela, Jack llega directo hasta Judy y la rodea de los hombros. Ela mira perpleja, como Jack se aleja, abrazando a Judy.

Al darse cuenta de cómo interactúan Jack y Judy, pero encima de todo, la atención tan especial que la liebre mantiene sobre la coneja, Ela no puede evitar sentirse celosa – ¡ay por todos los Cielos! – cruza los brazos molesta – ¿pero qué rayos le ve? solo es una coneja.

– No es solo una coneja – una pata cae sobre su hombro, sobresaltándola – es la oficial Judy Hoops, tu superior y ahora entrenadora.

– ¡Nicholas! – Ela se gira y abraza al zorro – es decir, oficial Wilde – aligera el abrazo – que gusto me da verlo por aquí.

En tanto, Jack rueda los ojos hacia ambos zorros – siento mucho haberte puesto a la oficial Marblete, Judy – revisa de nuevo sus papeles – según los informes, fue una excelente cadete y parecía una prometedora oficial de policía, aun así…

– No se preocupe agente Savage, solo esta confundida – ambos miran la interacción de Nick y Ela, a lo que Judy sacude su nariz y suspira – estoy segura de que la oficial Marblete, también quiere un mundo mejor.

Nick la abraza de nuevo, aunque de forma más superficial – también me da gusto verte por aquí, Ela – posa ambas patas en sus hombros – sí que has crecido, aún recuerdo a la hermosa cachorrita que visitaba la casa.

– Jejeje, bueno yo… – unas pequeñas risas los distraen, siendo Jack el responsable – jajaja ¿así que un mundo mejor, no? – la liebre baja la vista – pues… tú mejoras mi mundo, Judy – eleva sus ojos azules y la mira de forma galante.

– Ay si 'tú mejoras mi mundo' puaj– Ela saca su lengua y pone patas en la cintura – pero que idiota.

El astuto zorro, noto la exagerada reacción de la hembra. Ve de nuevo a Jack y regresa la vista a Ela un par de veces, solo para confirmar sus sospechas – si bueno – se encoge de hombros y sonríe – creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a los coqueteos de Savage.

– ¿¡Qué!? – un intenso rubor, cubre el pelaje de sus mejillas – no me digas que él esta… – señala a Jack.

Nick Wilde cruza sus brazos y afirma con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, la cual Ela no percató – perdidamente.

– ¡Pero solo es una coneja! – exclama la celosa zorra y cruza sus brazos – no puedo creerlo.

– Jajaja oh Ela – Nick posa su pata en la mejilla de ella – no tienes por qué ponerte celosa, además tú eres una zorra.

– Vaya, no sabía que estabas en contra de las relaciones interespecies – molesta, quita la pata de su mejilla.

– ¿¡Relaciones!? jajajajaja – Nick ríe a carcajadas, llamando la atención de los demás animales – sí que vas en serio con Savage, Ely very strawberry – le da un pequeño codazo, guiñándole un ojo.

El comentario de Nick la dejo pasmada, sobre todo, porque su hocico la traicionó y ahora él sospechaba, su más profundo secreto – no sé de qué me hablas – cruza sus brazos y voltea la cara.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – escuchan a su costado y ven a Judy, con patas en su espalda – ¿me perdí de algo?

– No te preocupes, Zanahorias – toma a Ela de los hombros y la empuja hacia Judy – diviértanse en el entrenamiento señoritas, yo las observaré de lejos – le guiña un ojo a Ela y se aleja.

Ela ve como Nick se va a las bancas y frunce un poco el hocico – un momento, ¿conoces a Nick? – le cuestiona Judy.

– ¿Conocerlo? – tensa las orejas y se gira hacia ella – jaja Nick Wilde conoce a todo el mundo, pequeña.

– Er… Me sentiría más cómoda, si me llamarás oficial Judy Hoops, Ela – señala la coneja.

– Y yo me sentiría más cómoda, si me llamarás oficial Marblete, oficial Hoops.

La coneja baja las orejas y sacude su nariz – pero tú dijiste que…

– Muy bien oficiales – el jefe Bogo llama la atención de todos – es todo por hoy, descansen y nos vemos mañana.

Por alguna extraña razón, Judy siente que Ela cambio su actitud hacia ella. Ahora, definitivamente parecía que no la soportaba. Cruza miradas con Nick y este, desde las bancas, le muestra pulgares arriba. Judy agita su nariz y asiente con discreta sonrisa. Si el caso de Ela era similar al de Nick, estaba más que dispuesta en ayudar a la zorra.

c - c - c - c

– Buenos días oficiales – Jack Savage alza la voz, saca un silbato y lo hace sonar – será mejor que comencemos.

Al día siguiente, el detective Savage los había citado en el área de entrenamiento al aire libre, para su primera prueba; la cual no era tan difícil, pero si un poco compleja. Cada aspirante, tenía que llevar sobre sus espaldas a su oficial al mando y cruzar una serie de obstáculos – recuerden, un buen oficial no solo cuida de su vida, sino también la de sus compañeros – repetía la liebre macho, vigilando de cerca, el desarrollo de la prueba.

Todos los animales ponían su máximo empeño, para llegar hasta el final en el menor tiempo posible, aunque no todos los aspirantes, tuvieron la fortuna de la vulpina. Judy realmente pesaba muy poco, en comparación con Grizzoli, que pesaba demasiado.

En el caso de diferencias extremas de peso, se auxiliaba al supuesto "oficial herido" hasta llegar a la meta.

La segunda pareja en cruzar la meta (con segundos de diferencia), fue la formada por Judy y Ela – ¡grrrr! ¡si no hubiera sido por tú culpa coneja, habríamos llegado en primer lugar!

– ¿Mi cu-culpa? – Judy salta de su espalda y se abraza a sí misma, temblando – si no me hu-hubieras tira-rado en el agua co-congelada, n-no habríamos per-dido tiempo… ¡achuuuu!

La zorra está a punto de responder, pero son interceptadas por Savage – hicieron muy buen tiempo equipo Hoops-Marblete, sin embargo tendré que restarle puntos, oficial Marblete.

– ¿Qué? – Ela va detrás de Jack – ¡¿por qué?!

– Pues para empezar – eleva su tabla – perdiste a tu oficial en tres ocasiones: en la arena, en el lodo y en el estanque de hielo.

Irritada, Ela se planta delante de Jack – yo no la perdí, ¡ella se resbaló!

Un gesto de enojo, se formó en el rostro de Jack – sí, seguro – alza la vista y ve que otros equipos van llegando – la estaré vigilando de cerca, oficial – pasa de ella y regresa a la meta.

La zorra se gira y ve a Nick aproximarse a la coneja, con un par de toallas enormes y la envuelve con estas. El zorro pelirrojo eleva los ojos, cruza miradas con Ela y niega con la cabeza – ven Zanahorias, será mejor que te calientes.

Ese reproche de Nick, junto con las palabras amenazantes de Jack, ponen de mal humor a la zorra – argh… tonta coneja – aprieta los puños y se encamina a la siguiente prueba.

Durante las siguientes dos pruebas, la actuación de Ela mejoró mucho en cuanto al nivel competitivo. No obstante, seguía manteniendo marcada distancia con la oficial Hoops – buen puntaje equipo Hoops-Marblete, van mejorando – la liebre sonríe a Judy.

– También ayudo la oficial Marblete – afirma Judy.

– Como sea – Ela sacude sus ropas deportivas y se encamina a las bancas, sentándose al lado de la hielera.

Sin despegar la vista de Ela, Jack se dirige a Judy – ¿algo está pasando con la oficial Marblete?

– No se preocupe agente Savage, todo está bajo control – limpia su frente con el antebrazo.

– Si tú lo dices – pone una pata en su hombro – sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad? si llegarás a tener algún problema…

– Seguro – Judy regresa la vista a Ela – hasta ahora, no hay ningún problema.

Una botella de agua aparece delante de los ojos de Ela – hey Nick ¿qué hay? – coge la botella y la abre.

– Felicidades, oficial Marblete – Nick se sienta a su lado – encabeza el primer lugar de posiciones.

– Jejeje ¿qué puedo decir? – sonríe con soberbia – es uno de mis tantos talentos naturales.

– Ajá – con gran sonrisa, Nick asiente y ajusta sus lentes de aviador – y el hecho de que Judy, saliera al rescate en los últimos instantes, no afecta tus talentos naturales.

Ela (que está tomando agua de la botella) frunce el hocico y empuja a Nick – ¡cállate Nicholas!, esa coneja hubiera estado perdida sin mí – se apoya en sus rodillas.

De repente, el semblante de Nick cambia, volviéndose más sobrio – Ela, estoy hablando en serio – retira sus lentes de aviador – eres muy buena, pero no lo suficiente para enfrentar a Judy.

– Jajaja por favor, estamos hablando de una tierna conejita de felpa – mientras habla, Nick saca su celular – ¿qué puede ha…? – la queja de Ela queda inconclusa, al enfocar su atención al video que Nick le muestra; siendo Judy la protagonista, venciendo a dos rinocerontes en el cuadrilátero.

Una expresión de terror, se presentó en el rostro de la vulpina – justo a eso me refiero – retira el celular y lo guarda – no estás preparada para enfrentarla, Judy podrá ser una tierna conejita de felpa, pero golpea como un toro celoso.

– Sin darse cuenta, Ela empieza a hiperventilar – ok, ok, lo has logrado – voltea a verlo angustiada – estoy asustada.

– No te preocupes, linda Strawberry – Nick se levanta y coge una botella de la hielera – para eso me tienes a mí.

– ¡Espera! – Ela se apresura y toca su hombro – ¿por qué me estás ayudando?

– Soy el único zorro en la ZPD, creo que es justo que ayude a otro zorro como yo.

– Pero yo… – Ela baja los ojos y sus orejas, jugando con las patas – yo soy una zorra de mármol.

Nick se gira hacia ella y acaricia su cabeza – ¿sabes que reprobé biología, verdad? – coge la pata de su hombro y la besa en el dorso – nos vemos a las 5 pm en el gimnasio, no llegues tarde Strawberry.

La zorra permanece unos segundos sin moverse, con la vista fija en Nick. Suspira y asiente, apoyando ambas patas en su pecho, cerca de su corazón, agradeciendo a Dios por tener un gran amigo en ZPD; desconociendo que este acto sin malicia, fue visto tanto por Judy Hoops como por Jack Savage, siendo la liebre macho, el más incómodo.

Durante esa semana, hubiese o no alguna evaluación o entrenamiento, Ela se quedaba de ver a solas con Nick en el gimnasio, donde el zorro la ayudaba a entrenar, para poder ganarle a su mayor rival en toda esta competencia: Judy Hoops.

A las 3 de la tarde, Nick y Judy comparten la comida, en la cafetería de la estación – calma Nick, apenas son las 3 pm, te vas a atragantar.

– Tengo que apresurarme Zanahorias, Ela me va a estar esperando a las 5 pm en el gimnasio.

– Oh vaya – Judy baja las orejas y juega con su tenedor, revolviendo su guisado de zanahorias – ¿la ves todos los días?

– Puntualmente – Nick da un gran trago de agua y la ve de reojo – jejeje no tienes por qué ponerte celosa.

– ¿Ce-celosa? Nick – la coneja infla sus mejillas y suelta su tenedor – yo no estoy celosa, es solo que ya no salimos en las tardes.

– Saldremos, cuando Ela pase la prueba, mientras tanto… – rueda la vista al reloj de la cafetería y en dos bocados, acaba sus alimentos – nos veremos más tarde, Zanahorias.

– Hasta luego – triste, Judy recoge ambas charolas y las deja en la ventanilla de la cocina, se da media vuelta y choca con alguien – oh perdona no te vi… ¿Jack?

– Hola Judy, siento haber chocado contigo ¿estás bien? – pone una pata en su espalda.

Con melancolía, la oficial asiente y retira la pata de Jack – lo siento yo… estoy un poco distraída.

– ¿Pasa algo? – frunce un poco el ceño, creyendo saber lo que está pasando – ¿te ha vuelto a molestar la oficial Marblete?

– No – ríe un poco y baja las orejas – no podría, está ocupada con Nick entrenando en el gimnasio – baja la vista y se despide – nos vemos, Jack.

c - c - c - c

Ambos zorros, están sumergidos en una acalorada lucha de kick boxing. Cada uno, demuestra destreza en sus movimientos, así como su gran velocidad. Al menos así era, hasta que Jack ingresa al gimnasio, distrayendo a Ela el tiempo suficiente, para que Nick conectara un golpe directo en la mandíbula (amortiguado por el casco de seguridad), tirándola al piso – ¡ouch!

El zorro busca la razón de su distracción, entrecerrando los ojos al ver a Jack – descansa Ela, ya regreso – camina hacia la liebre macho, retirando todo el equipo de protección – ¡agente Savage!, ¿qué lo trae por acá?

A pesar de estar molesto, Jack no iba a permitir que sus emociones le jugarán un revés. Relajo su gesto, sacando su diplomática personalidad – buenas tardes, oficial Wilde – posa los ojos en Ela – veo que está usurpando, las funciones de la oficial Hoops.

– Yo no diría usurpando, yo lo llamaría: un pequeño empujón extra – sonríe el vulpino.

– Espero que la oficial Hoops, esté al tanto de esto.

– Créame detective – Nick pone cara de pocos amigos – lo está.

Aunque Ela quisiera concentrarse en practicar, simplemente no podía. Sus orejas se sacudían, intentando escuchar al agente Savage.

Por otro lado, la liebre no despegaba los ojos de la zorra – aun así, ¿podría explicarme, quién lo autorizó para usar el gimnasio a estas horas?

Nick solo rodó los ojos – el reglamento establece, que podemos usar el gimnasio hasta las 11 de la noche.

Sin inmutarse, la liebre asiente – el reglamento especifica **únicamente** a los oficiales activos y ella – fija de nuevo la vista en Ela, que continua golpeando el saco de boxear – no es un oficial activo.

– Pero lo será – sin darse cuenta, Nick saca sus garras y rasga el casco protector – con la ayuda de Judy y la…

– Exclusivamente la ayuda de la oficial Judy Hoops, no lo olvide, oficial Wilde.

Ya irritado por su actitud impertinente, Nick se acomoda de nuevo su equipo de protección, como si fuera a luchar contra Jack – ¿algo más que necesite, agente?, nos interrumpió y aún tenemos mucho que practicar.

– Eso es todo, oficial – Jack se da la vuelta, pero no se mueve – una cosa más… si me llego a enterar que has lastimado a Judy, en cualquier sentido, te las verá conmigo, oficial Nicholas P. Wilde.

Está amenaza no tan fingida, enojo de sobremanera a Nick. ¿Cómo podía siquiera a pensar esa tonta liebre, que él lastimaría a su adorada coneja? – si eso es lo que lo preocupa, puede estar tranquilo, agente Savage – acomoda su casco y regresa al lado de Ela.

Ela observa el duro gesto de Jack, cruzar miradas con ella por un segundo y se retira – ¿pasa algo malo? – la zorra se quita su casco – el detective Savage se veía molesto – baja las orejas, cabizbaja – muy molesto.

– Calma Ela, solo quería asegurarse, de que no te sobre esfuerces – toma el casco de la zorra y se lo acomoda con cuidado – aún tenemos media hora, ¿qué dices?

Más animada, la zorra asiente y junta sus guantes con los de Nick – ¡luchemos!

c - c - c - c

Durante los días siguientes, Ela se esforzó al máximo para mantenerse en primer lugar, recibiendo la ayuda desinteresada de Judy, a pesar de que la zorra no la aceptara de buena gana. En cuanto a Jack, la liebre limito el uso del gimnasio, dejándoles a los zorros una hora diaria para su entrenamiento, situación que enfureció a Nick, y entristeció mucho a Ela.

Ahora, Ela Marblete estaba convencida de que Jack no la quería.

Y estaba segura, que la culpa recaía en Judy Hoops.

El marcador al final de la segunda semana, era favorable para Ela. Empero a esto, al ser la competencia tan reñida, aun no aseguraba uno de los lugares como agente especial.

Una vez finalizada la hora de la comida, la gran mayoría ya se había retirado a sus hogares. En general, casi todos los oficiales estaban cansados, pues había sido una semana bastante agotadora. Solo una zorra de mármol continuaba en el gimnasio, golpeando con fuerza el saco de boxeo – tonta coneja, grrr.

– ¡Oficial Marblete! – la zorra escucha una voz y tensa las orejas, deteniéndose solo un instante, para después continuar maltratando el saco de boxear – hola oficial Marblete, creo que empezamos con la pata izquierda – de manera amistosa, Judy camina hacia Ela – pero me da mucho gusto, verla practicando con… – la coneja detiene sus pasos y enmudece, al notar la foto que adorna el saco de boxear. Ela por su parte, rueda los ojos y continua golpeando el saco, específicamente, en el lugar donde está dicha imagen.

El silencio se presentó unos segundos, siendo Ela la primera en romperlo – piérdase oficial Zanahorias, me saca de concentración.

Aun con el hocico abierto, Judy sacude su cabeza y comienza a golpetear el suelo con su pata – ¡¿acaso te he hecho algo en las prácticas matutinas?! – brinca y se pone al lado de ella.

– Ja, se nota que no tienes ni idea – aprieta los dientes y continúa golpeando el saco.

Cansada de su conducta, Judy brinca de nuevo, cayendo entre el saco y la vulpina, deteniéndola – desde que llegaste, has sido muy grosera conmigo Ela, y quisiera saber la razón de tu actitud.

Con sumo fastidio, Ela pasa su antebrazo sobre la frente, secando el sudor – jajaja ¿y que pensaste coneja?, que te voy a contar mi historia, mientras que tú me escuchas atenta, portándote de manera dulce y comprensiva – junta las patas enguatadas cerca de sus mejillas, a modo de burla – nos abrazamos con emoción y todo queda resuelto ¿no? – Judy agita su nariz y frunce el ceño – has leído demasiados cuentos de hadas, pequeña – pone una pata enguantada en su frente y la otra en la cintura – ¿por qué no mejor te vas con tu novio y me dejas en paz? – la empuja a un costado y continua golpeando el saco.

Antes de replicar, Judy analiza las últimas palabras de Ela – ¿novio? – eleva las cejas – ¿acaso crees que él es…?

– Por favor, no es necesario que hablemos de eso – Ela detiene el vaivén del saco – es muy atento contigo, para fingir que no hay nada entre ustedes dos.

Judy baja las orejas y cubre su hocico, pensando entender, la verdadera razón de su enojo – dulces galletas con queso… yo… no lo sabía… yo… en verdad lo siento… – sintiéndose culpable, Judy comienza a sollozar – Ela, en verdad no quiero entrometerme entre los dos, pero…

– Ay por favor – la zorra empieza a golpear el saco – si vas a empezar a llorar, mejor vete, me vas a distraer.

Despacio, Judy se da la vuelta. Ahora era el turno de la zorra, en sentirse culpable – Judy espera… – la coneja se detiene y la ve por encima de su hombro – siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, en serio – apoya su guante en el pecho – pero realmente me incomoda tu presencia… y así va a ser por un tiempo.

Sin saber cómo responder a esa declaración, Judy asiente – solo quiero que sepas, que aunque me guste mucho, Nick y yo aún no somos novios – limpia sus mejillas.

– ¿Nick? – Ela mira perpleja a la oficial Hoops – ¿qué tiene que ver Nick en todo esto?

– Nick, Nick Wilde – Judy saca su celular y muestra la foto de ambos en su pantalla, para confirmar la identidad del zorro – el zorro de quien estás enamorada.

– ¡¿Nicholas?! jajajaja – apoya ambos guantes en su abdomen – tú pensabas que jajajaja… Nick y yo jajajaja…

– Pues… sí – confusa, Judy detiene su llanto – han estado entrenando juntos todos los días, pensé que… ¿de quién hablabas tú?

– Jajaja, oh no coneja – la zorra calma su estrepitosa risa – ni creas que te diré… pero entonces… – el entendimiento de la astuta zorra, ata los cabos faltantes – significa que tú estás…

– Shhhh silencio – asustada, corre hacia ella y pone una pata en su hocico – alguien te puede escuchar.

Con suavidad, Ela retira la pata de Judy – tranquila, nadie me va a escuchar, además eso significa que él no…

– ¡Oficial Marblete! ¿Qué significa esto? – escuchan detrás de ellas y ven a Jack, con la peor de sus caras y los brazos cruzados – ¿acaso lastimó a la oficial Hoops?

– ¿Lastimar? – las hembras cruzaron miradas.

Sin más, Jack se aproxima a Judy con patas empuñadas – Judy, has estado llorando y no me digas que no.

– No detective Savage, no es lo que… – Ela trata de explicarse, pero Jack la detiene, arrojando un pedazo de papel arrugado a sus guantes – guárdese sus excusas oficial, ya he visto suficiente.

Asustada, Ela reconoce el trozo de papel que le arrojo, siendo la fotografía de Judy que tenía en el saco de boxear – siento decir esto, pero creo que su trabajo aquí…

– ¡No te atrevas, Jack Savage! – la fuerte voz de Judy, detiene sus palabras. Jack ve con ojos enormes a la oficial Hoops, mientras que Ela sale corriendo, rumbo a los vestidores – Ela Marblete no me lastimó y mucho menos me hizo llorar – la voz de Judy era firme, manteniendo toda la atención y asombro de Jack – y si así lo fuera, no necesito que nadie venga a mi rescate.

– Pero Judy, todo el tiempo ha demostrado que no tiene actitud de compañerismo – ve a lo lejos a Ela, asomándose desde el vestidor de hembras – no será un buen elemento.

– Juzgar antes de conocer los hechos, tampoco habla de buen compañerismo, Jack Savage – la coneja sacude fuerte su nariz – si me disculpa, arreglare las cosas con Ela, de nuevo.

Decidida, Judy Hoops se encamina a los vestidores, dispuesta a animar a la zorra; dejando atrás a Jack, quien recapitula lo sucedido – ¡Judy espera! – se apresura a ella – dile a la oficial Marblete, que no falte a sus últimas pruebas – sin más, da la vuelta y se aleja en dirección contraria.

Sin poder ocultar su dicha, Judy entra corriendo al vestidor – ¡Ela, Ela, Jack quiere…! – apenas ingreso, cuando es atrapada en los brazos de la vulpina, abrazándola con emoción.

– Snif… muchas gracias… snif… – aprieta el abrazo y Judy queda hundida en el suave pecho de Ela.

– Ela… me lastimas… – oye la zorra en forma amortiguada y con rapidez suelta a la coneja – ¡perdón! ¿se encuentra bien, oficial Hoops?

– No, Ela – Ela la observa con angustia – llámame Judy.

Un suspiro de alivio, sale del hocico de Ela – ok Judy… gracias por defenderme – con cuidado, la abraza de nuevo, siendo correspondida por Judy Hoops.

c - c - c - c

Para el siguiente día, Jack había mandado poner ocho cubículos sin techo, en el área de entrenamiento al aire libre. Cada uno, contaba con una única entrada, siendo una simple puerta de madera con picaporte. Judy y Ela permanecen afuera de su cubículo – está es la última prueba Ela, así que permanece tranquila, respira profundo y suéltalo – la zorra cierra los ojos, haciendo una inspiración profunda – está bien Judy.

Todavía alegre por su reconciliación, Judy afirma gustosa – ¿lista para hacer un mundo mejor? – le ofrece su puño cerrado.

Ela no puede evitar reír, ante el entusiasmo de la coneja – lista, oficial Hoops – choca su puño.

La oficial Hoops, saca un juego de llaves maestras y después de forcejear un poco el picaporte, abre la puerta del cubículo. En el centro de este, hay una caja fuerte de gran tamaño, con un curioso mecanismo encima del cerrojo y sobre la caja fuerte, permanece un sobre tamaño carta – su última tarea pendiente ofíciales, es desactivar la bomba de pintura – todos los animales alzan la vista, localizando a Jack en una torre de vigilancia – al desactivarla, se abrirá la caja fuerte y podrán sacar su contenido, que probará que lo hicieron de forma correcta.

Judy abre el sobre y encuentra un manual, junto con el diagrama de la bomba – en cada sobre, está el manual operativo de la bomba, tienen 15 minutos para desactivarla – revisa su reloj de pulsera y eleva la otra pata, con un pequeño botón – justo… ¡ahora! – lo presiona – aprisa que el tiempo corre.

– Ok veamos – Judy toma el diagrama – si estos son los conectores principales, al cortar uno de ellos, no se activaría la detonación.

– O podría acelerar el proceso – Ela coge el diagrama y le entrega el manual a Judy – son seis cables, pero ninguno está conectado directamente al mecanismo principal, solo funcionan como reacción en cadena.

– Efecto dominó – Judy abre grande los ojos y Ela asiente – entonces son…

– Seis bombas – la zorra señala, cada pequeña bombilla del mecanismo circular, que cubre el cerrojo de la caja fuerte – y cualquiera que lo intente… – una pequeña explosión interrumpe a Ela, elevan la vista y ven humo color de rosa, esparcirse por los aires – creo que eso confirma mi teoría.

– Lo siento, equipo Andersen-Phantida – Jack tacha sus nombres en los documentos – están fuera.

– Muy bien, creo que esto no será tan sencillo – Judy revisa el manual y escucha la voz de Jack – van 5 minutos, oficiales.

– Estamos perdiendo tiempo – Ela da un vistazo rápido al diagrama y se desespera, arrojando el papel a su espalda – creo que ya lo tengo – toma las pinzas y está a punto de cortar un cable, cuando Judy aprieta su muñeca – ¡espera! ¿qué crees que haces?

– Judy créeme, se lo que hago – de nuevo, Judy la detiene.

– Pero si apenas viste el diagrama, y ni siquiera abriste el manual.

Se escuchan un par de explosiones y de nueva cuenta, la voz de Jack habla a los restantes – quedan 7 minutos – tacha los equipos eliminados.

– Por favor – toma las patas de Judy y le entrega las pinzas de cortar – necesito que estés en esto conmigo, créeme lo último que quiero, es salir cubierta de pintura – aprieta sus patas – por favor, confía en mí.

El nerviosismo invadió a Judy, ¿en serio confiaba en la zorra? Apenas el día anterior, habían hecho las paces, ¿y si esto era parte de sus estrategias para molestarla?

– Cinco minutos – otro estallido se escuchó, seguido de humo color amarillo que invade el aire – equipo Grizzoli-Lupulos, están fuera.

Ante eso, Ela saco otras pinzas, para sujetar el cable que estaba a punto de cortar – ¿Judy? – la mira con esperanza en sus ojos.

Al ver la sinceridad en su mirada, Judy asintió y sin titubeo, cortó el cable que Ela estaba sujetando. De inmediato, del mecanismo salió un sonido, semejante al que se escuchaba antes de que explotará. Ambas hembras se asustaron e hicieron para atrás, pero solo era el sonido de la caja fuerte, abriéndose.

Exhalando un gran suspiro de alivio, Ela mete su pata a la caja fuerte y le entrega el pequeño sobre a Judy – creo que esto le pertenece, oficial Hoops.

– Jejeje, creo que le pertenece más a usted, ofi… – de repente, el mecanismo pegado al cerrojo se activo – ¡Ela cuidado! – Judy saltó a Ela y una enorme explosión color púrpura las cubrió.

Desde arriba, Jack niega con la cabeza – es una pena… equipo Hoops-Marblete, quedan fuera.

– ¡No tan rápido, detective Savage! – se escucha la voz de Ela detrás de la nube púrpura y Jack saca unos binoculares. Poco a poco, la nube se fue disipando, descubriendo a Ela cargando en sus hombros a Judy. Ambas están cubiertas de pintura, excepto en la parte del pecho, debido a que Judy se lanzo hacia ella – ¡tenemos el contenido de la caja fuerte! – grita Judy, agitando con su pata el pequeño sobre, intacto.

La radio de Jack comenzó a sonar – _**detective Savage, el mecanismo de las bombas tiene una falla, al abrirse la caja fuerte, también estallan, cambio**_ – enarca una ceja y las ve saltar de alegría – ya veo…

– Vaya señoritas – Nick se asoma y ve a las hembras bañadas en pintura – jajaja creo que el color púrpura les queda bien, sobre todo a ti Zanahorias, combina con tus ojos.

Tanto Judy como Ela cruzaron miradas, siendo la primera en fruncir el ceño – ah no… se lo que están pensando…

– ¿Y en qué estamos pensando, Nicholas? – despacio, Ela se acerca hacia Nick – ¿tú qué opinas, Judy?

– Pues… – rápido se voltea con la idea de escapar, pero Judy se adelanta a sus deseos, saltando y cayendo delante de él – creo que también te queda bien el púrpura, Nick.

– No, esperen… ¡traigo el uniforme! – ambas brincan al mismo tiempo y caen sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza para mancharlo – ¡mi uniforme!

– Jajajaja, anda Nick no seas un cachorro jajaja – Ela se pega fuerte hacia él, al igual que Judy – la pintura se quita con agua, llorón jajaja.

Después de largos minutos de tortura, alguien los interrumpe – mph, mph, mph – la lucha entre los tres animales se detiene, miran hacia la entrada y ven a Jack, con patas en los bolsillos – siento interrumpir, pero necesito ver el contenido de la caja fuerte.

– Eh… – Judy le da el pequeño sobre a Nick, Nick se lo entrega a Ela y la zorra lo extiende hacia Jack, pero al hacer el movimiento, arroja unas gotas púrpuras a su traje negro. Ela se espanta, al igual que Nick y Judy.

Tanto Judy como Nick, sabían de la animadversión que Jack sentía por Ela.

De manera inexpresiva, Jack baja la vista a su traje y ve las manchas color púrpura – lo… lo lamento… no quise…

– Descuida – se encoge de hombros – creo que es parte del festejo ¿no? – relaja su gesto y abre el sobre, de dónde saca una pequeña medalla; se aproxima a la zorra y se la pone en la parte del pecho que no tiene pintura – enhorabuena oficial Marblete, ha pasado a la fase final de la competencia.

Sin meditar sus acciones, Ela abraza efusivamente a Jack, cuya reacción de sorpresa desatan las risas de Judy y Nick – ¡por Dios! en que estaba pensando – suelta a Jack, ahora con más pintura que al inicio – e-en verdad lo siento mucho… mandaré su ropa a la tintorería.

La liebre hace una inspección rápida de sus ropas – mmmh… no es necesario, nos vemos en la tarde oficiales.

c - c - c - c

Las regaderas de hembras colorearon sus baldosas, gracias a las policías que acudieron a limpiar la pintura de su pelaje. Una a una, fueron abandonando los vestidores, dejando solas a Ela y Judy.

– Vaya, después de esta ducha, me siento como nueva – Judy ajusta sus ropas limpias y ve a Ela aun envuelta en la toalla (propiedad de Judy), sentada en una banca, observando fijamente la pequeña medalla que Jack le otorgo.

Ese comportamiento tan inusual, extraño a la coneja – ¿Ela?

Sin quitar la vista de la medalla, la zorra comienza a hablar – sucedió cuando era una pequeña cachorra – acaricia con dulzura la medalla – habría tenido entre siete u ocho años… lo recuerdo, porque más o menos tenía esa edad, cuando mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Zootopia.

Estupefacta, Judy se sienta en una banca frente a ella, atenta a sus palabras – unas cachorras se portaron muy crueles conmigo, rompiendo uno de mis juguetes preferidos, todo porque yo no era una presa, sino una depredadora.

Judy puso ojos enormes, no podía creer que en ciudades como Zootopia, existiera tanta discriminación hacia los depredadores – yo… no sabía que hacer… era una cachorra, en una ciudad grande y extraña, un parque desconocido… solo me quede allí, asustada, llorando…

– Oh Ela, siento mucho lo que te pasó.

La zorra limpia una pequeña lágrima – nadie se compadecía de mí, una pequeña depredadora… solo un mamífero lo hizo… Jack.

Un gran cúmulo de lágrimas, se comenzó a formar en los ojos de Judy – Jack era un preadolescente, hijo del dueño de la empresa donde trabajaba mi padre… no teníamos por qué coincidir ¿sabes? – hizo una respiración profunda – arreglo mi muñeca y dijo que era una preciosa cachorra depredadora – rueda los ojos hacia Judy – lo sé, porque cuando llegue a casa escribí sus palabras en una libreta, para no olvidarlo jamás … – suspira – con el paso de los años… – sin poder aguantar más, Judy cerro distancias y la abrazo, provocando que Ela se levantará – ¿Judy?

– Ahora comprendo… snif… – a pesar del esfuerzo que Judy hacía por no llorar, simplemente no podía – snif… es una hermosa historia… – limpia sus lágrimas en la toalla.

– Awww Judy – acaricia la cabeza de la coneja – tranquila, no llores.

Ambas permanecieron unos segundos en silencio relativo, solo los sollozos de Judy hacían eco en los vestidores – disculpa, intento controlarme… snif… no puedo… snif…

– Jajaja conejos – ríe y la abraza más, sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza – son tan sentimentales.

Las largas orejas de Judy se tensaron, detuvo un instante su llanto y giró su cabeza a la entrada – ¿escuchaste algo? – cuestiona la zorra.

– Me pareció oír – niega con la cabeza – creo que no fue nada.

– Será mejor que me cambie – con suavidad, Ela separa a Judy de su regazo – la toalla tamaño conejo, no me cubre mucho.

– ¡Dulces galletas con queso! – de inmediato cubre sus ojos y se vuelve – es cierto, estás en paños menores, mejor te espero afuera.

– Judy, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – la coneja se apoya en el marco de la entrada – sí, dime.

– Sobre la pelea que vamos a tener, en media hora – baja la vista y aprieta el borde de la toalla – quisiera que dieras tu mejor esfuerzo, no importa si pierdo… es solo que, no quisiera ganar sin merecerlo ¿de acuerdo?

– Por supuesto, daré mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que tú también lo hagas – Ela sonríe y sin más, Judy salió de los vestidores.

c - c - c - c

A la hora señalada, Judy Hoops está en el cuadrilátero, haciendo sus últimos estiramientos, al igual que Ela Marblete. Jack Savage está junto al jefe Bogo, revisando los resultados preliminares de los tres candidatos que combatirán, contra su oficial al mando. En ese momento, Jack no porta su saco (seguramente, se lo quito por la pintura), solo lleva puesto su camisa blanca, con los botones del cuello desabrochados y su pantalón de vestir negro, captando la mayor atención de Ela – ¿ve algo interesante, oficial Marblete?

– ¡Nick! – la zorra se apoya en una de las cuerdas y se inclina hacia el vulpino – para tú información, estoy muy ocupada con mi calistenia.

– Jejeje lo que tú digas – le entrega el casco protector – recuerda: en una pelea, lo importante es la concentración.

Al recinto, fueron arribando varios animales – escuchen bien oficiales – el jefe Bogo ingresa al ring, llamando la atención de todos – estoy muy satisfecho con el desempeño de cada uno de ustedes, pero en especial, el del oficial Lúpulos… – el lobo sonrío y sacudió su cola.

– El oficial Phantida… – el elefante macho se alegró, siendo felicitado por Andersen.

– Y aunque no me lo esperaba, estoy orgulloso de usted, oficial Marblete – Judy se aproxima a ella y la abraza de lado – parece que tiene talento para los nuevos policías, oficial Hoops – indica Bogo y sonríe.

– Solo porque es la mejor entrenadora, jefe Bogo – Ela inclina su cabeza hacia Judy y la abraza.

El búfalo de agua asintió y se plantó en medio del cuadrilátero – el primer equipo a enfrentarse, será el equipo Hoops-Marblete, seguido de los equipos Grizzoli-Lupulos y Andersen-Phantida – baja del ring y suena su silbato – que comience la pelea.

De inmediato, Judy y Ela chocaron sus guantes e intercambiaron los primeros golpes. Cada una, fue esquivando a su adversaria – tranquila Judy, no le haría mucho daño a una cosita tan tierna como tú – lanza una patada y logra golpear a la coneja, tumbándola a la lona. Pronto, Judy estiro sus piernas y también tiro a Ela – tampoco lastimaría a una linda zorrita, Ela.

Los movimientos y golpes de kick boxing iban y venían, siendo la pelea muy cerrada, aunque Judy aventajaba a la vulpina.

– ¡Vamos Judy! – grita Clawhauser y Nick se sienta a su lado – Ben, esto no es una función de lucha libre – señala sus palomitas.

– Oh, lo siento mucho Nick – avergonzado, el cheetah se encoge en su lugar.

– ¿Me das?

– ¡Con mucho gusto! – Clawhauser le extiende las palomitas, junto con una hielera – ¿gustas una bebida?

Ela cae de nuevo gracias a Judy, frunce el entrecejo, da un salto para incorporarse y ve como Judy brinca y rebota en las cuerdas el cuadrilátero. Apenas tuvo tiempo de librarse de ese golpe, pero no contó con el segundo rebote de la coneja, conectando las patas en su estómago, sacándole el aire – ooough – cae de rodillas.

– Vamos Ela, no creo que un golpe tan simple te venciera – la zorra no responde, solo permanece inclinada hacia adelante, sujetando su estómago – ¿Ela?

En un zagas movimiento, Ela sacude su cola derribándola, después enreda su cola en las patas de Judy, y la lanza con fuerza a uno de los postes. Judy se incorpora desorientada y a punto de recibir un golpe en la mandíbula, lo evita y golpea el pómulo de Ela. La zorra conecta un gancho al hígado, debilitando a Judy y logra arrojarla otra vez contra la lona, poniéndose sobre ella para que no se incorpore.

El silbato del jefe Bogo, da por finalizado el combate. Ela le extiende la pata a Judy, ayudándola a incorporarse – muy bien Ela _-respiración-_ diste una gran batalla _-respiración-_ me venciste.

– Uffff, yo no lo tomaría _-respiración-_ como un triunfo – retira su casco, junto con los guantes de boxeo y pasa una pata por su frente – sí que tienes fuerzas, coneja.

– Buen trabajo, oficial Marblete – Jack da un gran salto y cae en el centro del cuadrilátero – ha vencido a la oficial Hoops – camina hacia ella, desabotonando su camisa con una pata – creo que es hora, del desafío final.

El pelaje de Ela se tiño de un fuerte carmesí, al ver como Jack arroja su camisa, dejando al aire libre su escultural torso – ¿Ja-Jack… ¿qué? ¿Qué sucede? – voltea hacia la coneja – ¿Judy? – de repente algo golpea fuerte sus piernas, cayendo sin remedio a la lona.

– ¡Detective Savage! – grita Judy e intenta llegar a ella. Bogo se lo impide al tomarla del brazo, sacándola del ring – ¿pero qué está pasando?

La liebre macho agita en el aire un bastón de madera (bastón Bo, con el que ingreso al ring) – desde el principio, mencione que si lograban vencer a su oficial, tendrían una prueba final – se pone en posición de combate Kobudō (arte japonesa con armas blancas) – la prueba final, será vencerme… ¡hi-yah!

– ¡Jack, esto ya es personal! – grita Judy con desespero, al ver que Ela recibe varios golpes, sin lograr defenderse.

– ¡Esto no tiene nada de personal, oficial Hoops! – replica Bogo, con su tono característico de siempre – el agente Savage igual combatirá contra los oficiales Loui Lupulos y Alex Phantida, si vencen a sus oficiales.

El lobo y el elefante cruzaron miradas, dando un gran trago de saliva.

Los hábiles y ligeros movimientos de Jack, contrastaban con la potencia de sus golpes. Tanto así, que varios estaban sorprendidos. Solo unos pocos, conocían su destreza en el combate.

Con suma dificultad, Ela alcanzaba a evadir los veloces golpes de Jack, recibiendo la mayoría de ellos, cayendo sin remedio – ¡Jack basta! – suplica Judy.

– ¡Esto es la vida real, Judy! – la liebre hace otro movimiento, golpeando a Ela con su bastón – en las calles, no habrá compasión.

– ¡Ela! – Nick llega corriendo junto a Judy – recuerda lo que te dije: ¡concéntrate! – la zorra se levanta un poco y empieza a toser – ¡la distracción es tu peor enemiga!

El detective Savage observa a la zorra herida y mira de reojo a Bogo, el búfalo de agua cierra los ojos y asiente – levántese, oficial Marblete – ordena la liebre con semblante serio, apretando su bastón de madera – aún no hemos terminado.

– Ela… – la angustiada coneja, apoya ambas patas en el brazo de Nick. Adolorida, Ela se levanta un poco y rueda sus ojos hacia él – ¡todavía puedes vencer a Savage! – le anima el zorro pelirrojo.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene, oficial Marblete? – Jack la rodea – ¿aún cree estar capacitada, para enfrentar a los delincuentes de Zootopia?

– Solo si los criminales _-cof cof cof-_ son igual de cobardes _-cof cof-_ para usar un arma – repentinamente, alzo su larga pierna golpeando el bastón Bo, que cayó a unos pasos de ellos. Con la mayor rapidez que pudo, se levantó y empezó a atacar a Jack.

– ¿Así que cobarde? – Jack sonríe y esquiva cada golpe – tiene razón, oficial Marblete – contraataca a Ela y la manda otra vez a la lona – hay muchos cobardes, cometiendo crímenes.

– ¡Concéntrate en tu objetivo! – la vulpina alza la vista y observa a Nick de forma borrosa – _concentrarme, concentrarme… ¡como si fuera tan fácil!_ – piensa con enojo – _¡maldición!_ _no es fácil concentrarse, cuando recibes una paliza del animal que amas…_ – posa su vista en Savage e intenta enfocarlo – _la distracción es mi peor enemiga… peor enemiga… peor enemiga… peor…_ – abre enorme los ojos.

Al mismo tiempo, Jack cruza miradas con el jefe Bogo – muy bien oficial Marblete, es suficiente.

– ¡Espera! – Ela se levanta mareada y aprieta los puños – estoy lista.

– Olvídelo – con tranquilidad, Jack le da la espalda – me niego a seguir lastimándola.

Juntando todas sus fuerzas, Ela corrió hacia Jack y lo atacó – ¡aiyah! – en respuesta a la agresión, la liebre macho se defendió y reinicio el combate; aunque en este segundo enfrentamiento, los golpes de Ela eran más certeros que al principio – _la distracción es mi peor enemiga…_ – se repetía la zorra mentalmente.

Como en cámara lenta, Jack lanzo un puñetazo, Ela esquivo el ataque, sujeto con fuerza su muñeca y lo jaló más hacia ella, pasó su otra pata atrás de la cabeza de Savage y con violencia, lo apretó de las orejas, jalándolas hacia atrás, obligándolo a caer de bruces contra la lona. Como movimiento final, aproximó su rostro al de Jack tan rápido, que ni Jack sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– _La distracción es mi peor enemiga… pero también mi mejor aliada…_

Delante de los atónitos ojos de los presentes, Ela Marblete estaba besando a la fuerza a Jack Savage.

Esta acción tan inesperada lo desconcertó totalmente, pues a pesar de su aguerrido forcejeo, la zorra aumentaba la pasión en sus labios, logrando disminuir su espíritu de lucha, demostrando que tenía todo el control sobre él.

Por primera vez en combate, la capacidad analítica de Jack estaba nebulosa, pues nadie en toda su vida, lo había besado a mitad de una pelea. No se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, hasta que sintió una opresión en su cuello. Cuando los abrió, enfoco su azulada mirada y vio el bastón Bo presionando su garganta, al otro extremo estaba Ela, respirando agitada, sujetando con ferocidad el madero.

El silencio en el recinto, solo pudo ser roto por la entusiasmada coneja (cuya emoción, hizo pasar por alto ese beso) – ¡Ela ganaste!

La mencionada sacudió sus orejas – ¿gane? – los animales empezaron a gritar, silbar y aplaudir, rompiendo el extraño silencio del lugar – lo hice – baja la vista a Jack, que sigue recostado en la lona – gane ¡sí! – suelta el bastón Bo y eleva sus patas victoriosa – ¡gane, ga…! – de manera súbita, los ojos de Ela se pusieron en blanco y su cuerpo se desvaneció – ¡ELA! – gritaron Nick y Judy al unísono.

El evidente desmayo de Ela, logro hacer reaccionar a Jack. Se apresuro hasta ella, evitando que se golpeara de nuevo y la tomo en brazos – ¡rápido, llamen a los paramédicos! – ordeno Bogo.

Al ver llegar a los paramédicos, Jack salto con la zorra en sus brazos, reboto en las cuerdas del cuadrilátero y se impulsó, cayendo justo delante de los profesionales de la salud. Con sumo cuidado, la recostó en la camilla – alguien tendrá que acompañarnos con la paciente – exigió la gacela paramédico.

El primer impulso de Jack fue ir detrás de ellos, pero la enorme pata del jefe Bogo sobre su hombro, se lo impidió – oficial Wilde, oficial Hoops, acompañen a los paramédicos al hospital y manténganme al tanto, sobre el estado de salud de la oficial Marblete.

– Como diga, jefe Bogo – por supuesto – respondieron Judy y Nick respectivamente. La coneja cruzo miradas con Jack, antes de salir junto con Nick y los tres paramédicos.

– Oye – le habla el oficial Lupulos, al oficial Phantida – ¿no tenemos que besar a esa liebre para vencerlo, cierto?

– Solo si quieren hacerme enojar – escuchan a su lado (abajo), siendo el mismo Savage quien responde – jeje lo siento amigos, pero no me gustan los machos – mete sus patas en las bolsas de los pantalones y sonríe.

– ¡Oh no, no! – ¡claro que no! – ¡por supuesto que no! – ¡perdone detective! – ¡yo jamás pensaría! – ¡no lo decíamos por otra cosa! – ¡nunca lo intentaría! – responden los nerviosos oficiales – iremos a calentar, disculpe.

Lo que nadie imaginaba, era el pequeño secreto de Jack que jamás compartiría. Durante el beso, solo una parte de su cerebro se conectó y saco de su memoria, lo que vio en el vestidor de hembras.

Jack había ido a los vestidores de machos a dejar su saco, cuando iba saliendo, paso por el vestidor de hembras y escucho el llanto de alguien. Preocupado, se asomó y vio a Ela en paños menores, consolando a Judy.

Las largas orejas de Judy se tensaron, indicándole a Jack que era momento de desaparecer.

Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de la zorra de mármol cubierta solo con una toalla pequeña, se apareció una fracción de segundos durante el beso – _definitivamente, no me gustan los machos_ – pensó y regreso con Bogo.

c - c - c - c

– ¡Rayos! – expresa Ela con fastidio, al ver su reflejo en un espejo. De nuevo, pasa su dedo sobre la zona lacerada del pómulo, haciendo un ligero movimiento circular en dirección al ojo.

– ¡Deja de tocarte las heridas! – le reprime la enfermera elefante – ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte?, te vas a lastimar más – alarga la trompa, le quita el espejo y lo mete al cajón del buró, junto a la cama.

– ¡Oiga! – de inmediato, la zorra abre el cajón y saca el espejo – aún no he terminado.

– No puedo creer, que después de dormir durante casi dos días, solo hayas despertado para estarte mirando en el espejo – la enfermera pone patas en la cintura – está bien, solo por esta ocasión te lo dejaré, tienes que arreglarte para las visitas.

– ¿Visitas? quizás es mi mamá – la puerta de su habitación se abre, revelando a Judy cargando una canasta cubierta con un pañuelo de tela, bordado con zanahorias; junto a Nick, qué lleva en sus patas un ramo floral – buenos días Ela.

– ¡Judy, Nick! – guarda el espejo bajo la enorme almohada, (su cama era para especies más grandes) y peina su pelaje – hola chicos.

– Ela – la coneja da un gran salto y deja la canasta a un lado, para abrazarla – nos diste un buen susto.

– Jeje ¿sí?, no recuerdo mucho – pone una pata en su hocico y rueda los ojos – recuerdo que Nick me gritó algo... – mira a Judy – también a Jack, tirado en la lona y a mí misma, portando ese palo de madera... – dirige su mirada hacia Nick – de ahí en fuera, todo es borroso.

– ¿Todo? – Nick cruza miradas con Judy – hasta lo del... – la coneja le da un codazo – ouh, está bien Zanahoria.

– Te refieres a... – los ojos de Ela, desprendieron un brillo especial – eso jamás lo olvidaré.

– ¡Uff! – aliviada, Judy eleva la vista – que bueno, pensé que habías olvidado lo del beso.

– ¿Beso? – las orejas de Ela se tensaron – yo hablaba de mi triunfo sobre… – Judy se da cuenta de que ha metido la pata y Nick ríe a carcajadas – ¿cuál beso? ¿de qué están hablando? – cruza los brazos.

– Jajajaja tranquila Strawberry – el vulpino se encoge de hombros y le pasa su celular, mostrándole un video – solo es una nimiedad, nada importante – sonríe con sarcasmo.

Al presenciar los últimos segundos de su encuentro con Jack, el pelaje de Ela fue perdiendo su color, esto conforme avanzaba el video – entonces yo… ¡Dios mío! – cubre su cara con ambas patas.

De nueva cuenta, Judy le da un codazo a Nick – jejeje ups, lo siento Zanahorias, no pude resistir.

– Calma, no tienes de que preocuparte – la coneja trata de confortarla, apoyando su pata en el antebrazo – lo único que han mencionado los demás, es que fuiste muy astuta, para vencer al agente Savage; nadie ha pensado otra cosa.

Lentamente, retira una pata de su ojo morado – ¿lo dices en serio?

– ¡Seguro! – Nick eleva su pata – palabra de zorro explorador – mira con complicidad a Judy y esta le sonríe.

– Por cierto, Nick me dijo que amas las fresas – Judy jala su canasta – estás son de la granja de mis padres – levanta la servilleta de tela – es nuestra mejor cosecha.

– Que amable eres Judy, gracias – toma la canasta y la pone sobre el buró, no sin antes coger un par de fresas y llevarlas a su hocico.

– Y estas hermosas flores, son para una hermosa zorrita policía – Nick le obsequia un ramo de tulipanes, de diversos colores.

– Awww que tierno eres, gracias – Ela los observa fijamente – y díganme ustedes dos ¿cuándo piensan tener una cita? – acaricia un tulipán.

– ¡¿Cita?! – los aludidos se voltearon a ver. El rostro de Nick se puso colorado, en cambio, Judy fue víctima del nerviosismo – pfff ay por Dios, ¿de qué estás hablando? jajaja – trata de explicarse, cuando un grito de emoción le impide proseguir – ¡siiiii!

Los tres dirigieron su atención a la entrada y vieron a Benjamin Clawhauser, abrazando con emoción un conejo de peluche, color beige – ¡si,si,si,si! ¡me agradaría muchísimo que tuvieran una cita!

– ¡Ben! – Judy salta y va por el cheetah, jalándolo hacia la cama – Ela, te presento a Benjamin Clawhauser.

Clawhauser pone el peluche bajo su brazo izquierdo y extiende con entusiasmo ambas patas – mucho gusto Ela, me alegra que haya otro animal, que apoye la relación de Nick y Judy.

Nick se aproxima a Ela y le habla en voz baja – ja.-ja que graciosa eres, Elita.

Fingiendo inocencia, la zorra se encoge de hombros – ¿yo? si solo fue un simple comentario de amigos – le sonríe con cinismo y apoya su pata en la cabeza de Nick, acariciándolo como si fuera un cachorro – eres un buen cachorro Nick.

– Ja-ja-ja si, como no – responde Nick y retira la pata de su cabeza.

Ben le entrego el conejo de peluche, regalo que le extraño a Ela, pero que acepto gustosa. Aprovechando que la cama era muy grande, el cheetah se sentó al otro extremo y los cuatro continuaron platicando, hasta que fueron interrumpidos – buenos días oficiales.

– ¡Jefe Bogo! – los tres visitantes se pusieron de pie, mientras que Ela arreglo sus ropas de hospital – buenos días Jefe Bo… agente Savage – detrás de Bogo, ingreso la liebre detective – buenos días oficiales.

Rápido, Ela puso el peluche detrás de su almohada. Bogo se fue directo hacia ella y se inclinó – el oficial Wilde, me hablo acerca de su duro entrenamiento, oficial Marblete.

La zorra ve de reojo, como Jack salta y se pone junto a Judy, sonriendo cortésmente a la coneja – bueno yo… – hace una inspiración profunda – fue una gran apoyo el que recibí de parte del oficial Wilde, jefe – extiende su pata y coge la de Judy – de la misma manera, la oficial Hoops me ayudó mucho.

– Sobre su situación en ZPD – indica Jack en tono serio – a pesar de haber sido la única en derrotarme, debido al percance físico que presento al final, siento decirlo pero… – Ela bajo los ojos con tristeza – estará a prueba, oficial Marblete – finaliza el búfalo de agua por Savage.

Ante la mirada confusa de todos, el jefe Bogo hace la aclaración – dio un buen desempeño durante el entrenamiento oficial, sin embargo no podemos pasar por alto su resistencia física. Sabemos que fueron semanas muy duras, y estamos satisfechos con su espíritu de perseverancia, es lo que necesitamos en nuestras fuerzas – despacio, Bogo se sienta en una silla cercana (adecuada para su especie) – pero no podemos pasar por alto su estado de salud, así que la pondremos a prueba un mes.

Un suspiro de alivio sale de la zorra – en serio se lo agradezco – se dirige a Jack.

– Oh no, no me lo agradezcas a mí – exclama Jack, acomoda ambas patas a sus espaldas y voltea hacia Bogo – fue el jefe Bogo, quien insistió en que te diera una oportunidad; francamente, yo no estaba de acuerdo.

Obviamente, esta afirmación desilusiono un poco a Ela – uh… gracias jefe Bogo, prometo no decepcionarlo.

– Eso espero oficial Marblete – el búfalo asiente.

– Ok señores – la enfermera elefante ingresa, empujando un carrito con medicamentos – siento interrumpir su reunión, pero la señorita Marblete necesita descansar – muestra una jeringa – además de sus vitaminas, claro está.

– La esperamos el lunes, en la estación de policía – Bogo estrecha la pata de Ela y se despide – por supuesto jefe – replica la zorra.

– Hasta luego, Ela – Judy, Benjamin y Nick se despidieron, dándole un abrazo – recuperate Strawberry, después vendremos a verte.

Jack solo alzo su pata en señal de despedida, portándose distante – descanse, oficial Marblete.

Al tiempo mismo, la enfermera preparo la inyección para Ela – u-un momento… esperen – todos se detuvieron y prestaron atención a la zorra de mármol – quisiera hablar con el detective Savage – voltea a ver a la enfermera – a solas.

Los mamíferos voltearon a ver a Jack, y este a su vez, puso los ojos en la enfermera – argh… – con molestia, la elefante solo entrecerró los ojos y hablo con pesadez – grrr… cinco minutos – dejo la jeringa y salió junto con Nick, Judy, Clawhauser y Bogo, cerrando la puerta.

Los segundos transcurrían y despacio, Jack se fue acercando a la cama – mph, mph, solo quiero aclarar una cosa con usted – menciona Ela y la liebre salta a la cama, sentándose cerca de ella – y… y… – cierra los ojos y voltea su cara – y es sobre ese desafortunado incidente, con el supuesto 'beso' – hace comillas al aire – no quiero que imagine cosas que no son.

Sin inmutarse, Jack esboza media sonrisa y apoya el codo en su rodilla – yo no he imaginado 'cosas que no son', oficial – mete la pata derecha en su saco.

Ese movimiento, provoco el acercamiento de Jack hacia ella – si bueno… – aprieta las sabanas – s-solo fue una estrategia detective, no lo olvide – cierra los ojos y finaliza lo más recta posible, pues era una zorra bastante orgullosa.

– No tengo la menor duda – Ela abre grande los ojos, al sentir la pata de Jack caer sobre su cabeza – ¿alguna otra cosa? – al mirar esos profundos ojos azules, la hembra solo alcanza a mover la cabeza pausada, en forma negativa – entonces me marcho – baja de la cama y eleva su pata izquierda – hasta luego – sale y cierra la puerta.

A solas en su habitación, Ela saca el peluche detrás de su almohada y nota que no es un conejo, sino una liebre con pijama azul – _vaya_ – suspira desanimada – _creo que Jack ya no es el mismo macho que conocí_ – piensa y baja sus orejas – _se porta tan distante, que yo creo jamás…_ – ¡AAAH! – el inesperado grito, la hace buscar a la enfermera, localizándola en la entrada y apuntándole enojada – ¡última vez que te dejo a solas con esa liebre!

– ¿Pero, por qué? – la elefante saca el espejo debajo de su almohada y se lo entrega – ahora tendré que sacar toallas para tu baño, ¡sólo aumenta el trabajo!

Con incredulidad, Ela se fija en su reflejo y no puede creer lo que ve. Una gran mancha, color púrpura, tiñe el pelaje de su cabeza – él… ¿me puso pintura en la cabeza? – eleva su pata y toca el área colorida, tiñendo sus dedos – sí jajaja… ¡él pinto mi cabeza de púrpura! jajaja – rebosante de alegría, se recarga en la almohada y abraza con fuerza la liebre de peluche, plantándole un beso – jajajaja oh Jack, sigues siendo tú, mi amado Jack jajaja.

Fin de flashback.

– Jack… Jack…

El macho sacude su cabeza, regresando a la realidad, después de recordar como ingreso Ela a la división central de ZPD. Baja la vista hacia la zorra, que lleva en sus brazos – ¿sí?

– Jack… el piso se mueve – adormecida, Ela recargo su mentón en el hombro de Savage – se mueve mucho… – aprieta el abrazo en su cuello.

La liebre enarca una ceja y relaja su rostro – vamos en un elevador, por eso nos movemos.

– Mi edificio hic… no tiene elevador – abre los ojos, admirando la belleza luminosa de la Zootopia nocturna, a través de los enormes ventanales del ascensor. Sintió un ligero vértigo, consecuencia de su embriaguez y apretó el abrazo.

– Lo sé – suspira, abrazándola más hacia él – estamos en mi edificio.

Una boba sonrisa, se dibuja en el hocico de la zorra – jejeje – empezó a besar su cuello – ¿así que me estás secuestrando, pequeño Jack? – le da más besos – que macho más coqueto.

Jack no puede evitar reírse, antes de negar con la cabeza – ¿es acaso una nueva estrategia, oficial Marblete?

– Tal vez – toma a Jack de las mejillas y le da un suave beso en los labios, el cual se fue aumentando de intensidad, distrayendo a Jack lo suficiente, que no reparo en que el elevador ya se había detenido y las puertas permanecían abiertas, siendo observados por un ocelote en pijamas – mph, mph… mph, mph, mph.

Ambos se separan y ruedan la vista a la entrada del ascensor – ¡pero si es el pingüino! – emocionada, Ela extiende sus patas desequilibrando a Jack, haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejarla caer – hola señor pingüino hic… jejeje.

Leopardo mira estupefacto a Jack, cuya ropa esta húmeda y arrugada, trae colgando un bolso en su hombro y carga en sus brazos a la joven zorra de mármol, cuya estatura (obviamente) era mayor a la de él – ¿es esta su emergencia, señor Savage?

Con cariño, Ela lo abrazo fuerte, rodeándolo del cuerpo con su esponjosa cola – ¿hay algún problema, Leopardo?

El semblante serio de Savage, indico a Leopardo que lo mejor era, no inmiscuirse en ese asunto – ¿quiere que le ayude con la señorita? – extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

– No gracias – dio un paso hacia atrás – yo puedo cargarla – de repente, Ela se separa de Jack dando un brinco. Los machos la ven extrañados y ella cubrió su hocico con ambas patas, se giro, corrió a la primer planta que encontró y vació su estómago en la maceta – ¡puaj!

Resignado, Jack exhala un cansado suspiro – esta va a ser una larga noche, Leopardo.

– La será, señor – el ocelote cruza miradas con él – iré a preparar la habitación de huéspedes.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

El inicio de Ela en la división central de ZPD, fue un tanto tórpido, pues al principio la zorra veía a Judy Hoops como un rival de amores, y curiosamente, Judy pensaba lo mismo que ella, al ser tan cercana a su zorro favorito. Savage recordó los primeros pasos de Ela en ZPD, desconociendo que con el paso del tiempo, terminaría cuidando de la misma hembra, que muere de amor por él, y quizás, él ya no se sienta tan indiferente con ella.

Cabe aclarar, que cuando Ela ingreso a ZPD Nick y Judy aun no tenían un romance establecido, solo era celos y coquetería lo que compartían los dos, por esto cuando Ela les dijo que tuvieran una cita, se pusieron muy nerviosos.

Aún falta la parte de Wilde-Hoops, y un poco más de Savage-Marblete.

 **Nos leemos despu** **és ;)**

 **MaRyMoRaNTe:)**


End file.
